BE,S SI: Oops
by cpneb
Summary: Oops?  Not a good sound, no matter the circumstances, where you are, or what you’re doing.  What happens, changes our heroes in many ways.  Oops, Chapter 7, Return, Reset, and Resume, the conclusion, is up.
1. Chapter 1: Transport

BE, S SI: Oops... 

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you: your reads and reviews continue to fuel me.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Oops?

Answer:

Not a good sound, no matter the circumstances, where you are or what you're doing.

What happens, and the miscues and subsequent occurrences, results in a deep learning experience for all involved and some beliefs being shattered…

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 1: Transport

-----

(Week 1 of Wade's first trip to Montana)

"Damn! I can't put Humpty-Dumpty back together, again, especially in this condition!"

Dr. Carolyn Rice Gallegos slammed her gloves down on the table in frustration.

"Dr. Rice, what are you going to tell the Director?" Gerald Patz, her assistant, asked, more than a little bit frightened of the Director's wrath.

They were in the Global Justice Recovery and Reclamation Center, affectionately known as the "Trash Heap." This was where the results of the actions were delivered, whether they were GJ's or Kim Possible's missions. After all, one could not leave a castle lying in ruins with millions of dollars of stolen computer and scientific equipment, possibly radioactive or biological in nature, piled up and exposed to the world, could one?

The other job of the "Trash Heap" team was in the reclamation arena: determine what could be salvaged and rebuild what could be rebuilt for GJ use, and what remained, the trash, would then be sent to the GJ storage facility (in an undisclosed location somewhere on the planet…).

Sometimes, they were given an impossible task…like this one:

Salvage the Brain Transfer machine that was destroyed in a mission that Kim Possible had undertaken with Ron Stoppable against Drew Lipsky (aka Dr. Drakken); the machine had started in what seemed to be hundreds of pieces on the laboratory's clean room #7 floor was now, after several weeks of work, something resembling a working machine.

But it didn't work.

And, it had shown no signs of working over the last 90 days, despite all of the efforts of the full team.

Carolyn, as the department head and chief scientist, had to make the call, and she was totally P-O-ed; not about having to make the call but about the absurdity of the task at hand.

"How in the hell can I recreate what the top minds of the scientific community created over multiple bottles of tequila, single-malt scotch, and other alcoholic beverages?" Carolyn ranted, and then she made her decision.

"That's it.

"Pull the power couplings, and call for a trash pickup: I'm done," and she kicked the machine and stormed out with her assistant running behind her, shutting down the computers and recorders, turning off the lights and closing and locking the doors.

Neither of them saw the faint green light underneath the panel in the back corner of the machine that came on when she 30 seconds after she kicked the hidden switch: it glowed, and then it faded to a very faint, almost invisible, green.

Oops…

-----

"Are you sure we got everything?"

"Yeah, we got all of the crates loaded on the jet."

"Was there anything that should have remained here?"

"Like what?"

"You know: one of those weapons by that Drakken fellow; you know, the blue guy with the gorgeous green babe…"

"Oh, yeah! That hair, those legs…I could bring her from of the side of evil," and he grinned.

"Yeah, sure: in your dreams!"

"The crates at the back are the ones that should stay here."

"That's all?"

"That's enough: it's almost 1/4 of the warehouse."

"Close 'er up, then, and let's get this jet on its way: Dr. Director will be happy, and maybe we can get out of having to go to Calgary."

"I doubt that," and a third voice came from behind them.

"Agent Du!"

"Seal the jet, Agent Grams, and get it on its way before you load yourselves on the other one; you and Agent Harrison are the last to go," Will Du scolded them.

"Yessir," Agents Frank Grams and Frankie Harrison (the "Hot Dogs," as they were referred to, sometimes fondly, sometimes not) responded simultaneously.

What they hadn't noticed was the back of the 10th page of 30 that identified one crate that they had loaded on the jet; that crate was tagged to remain in the GJ secure storage facility.

Agent Grams hit the switch, and the cargo hold closed soundlessly; then, he and Agent Harrison headed to the clean room, stripping off their red jumpsuits that they had customized with the yellow stripe down the front: hence, their nickname and the occasional comments from Dr. Betty Director, Head of Global Justice.

Oops….

-----

"Let's finish: Slim's cooked up a whole mess o' chili, and we're invited!" the burly agent picked up a small case and tossed it at the slender agent. She dodged it, and the case slammed into a crate, cracking it open.

"Vicki! You were supposed to catch it!"

"Kevin! You weren't supposed to throw it!"

"Never mind: let's get it cleaned up, Victoria," Kevin Perez replied sarcastically as he strolled over and started picking up pieces of the packing crate, not noticing the remnants of the label on the piece he then tossed into the port-a-dumpster: …**nd Games engagement: Drakken / Possible. Warning! Do Not…**

"Look: it says to '**place near power**,' Vic," he read, picking up the final piece.

"Wonder why, Kev?" she asked, smirking.

"Doesn't matter;" he missed the cut, "let's get a pallet jack and move it next to the power outlet on the wall over there," and he pointed to a bare wall with multiple power outlets.

"Got one."

"Got another one."

"Sweet Niblets, this is one heavy mother-"

"HEY!"

"I was talking about the crate, Vicki: it's heavy!" and Kevin maneuvered it to the wall, placing the open side against the wall.

"There! They won't see that the case was ripped," he smiled at his ingenuity.

"Does it matter? This stuff won't ever be unpacked in years," Vicki remarked as she shoved three more crates against it, blocking it from view.

"Great job! Now, only 90 more to go, and it's chili time!" he proclaimed, and she groaned.

"Just imagine that you get to sit next to Ron," he chided, and she started working even harder and smiling even bigger and ignoring Kevin even more.

"What do women see in him?" he asked, and she continued to ignore him as she maneuvered the pallet jack thru the maze of boxes and crates.

"I'll never understand women," he mumbled to himself as he pulled another crate into the pile blocking off the view of the offending crate.

Soon, the room was filled with crates and boxes, and they turned off the lights and closed the door, talking on the way out about the new Meezod shirts that Dr. Director had issued for this training trip to Canada with this stopover to deliver this equipment to Slim Possible.

The wall glowed as the crate snaked out a slender power conduit and connected to the circuit.

The conduit stayed there for several minutes, then retracted; the deep green glow faded back to the faint, almost invisible, green light.

Oops….

-----

(After Christmas….)

"WADE!"

"Joss, I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't clean the barn this time, Wade."

"Joss, what can I say?"

"JUST SHUT UP, WADE! I'm madder at you than I've ever been."

"I'm sorry, Joss; I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"So, how DID you mean it, Wade?

"Never mind." and she pushed him away from her as he tried to hug her.

"Don't Touch Me. Don't Talk To Me. Just, Don't Talk To Me!" and she stormed out of Wade's office in the Bunker.

She came back in almost immediately, and Wade looked hopeful.

"Yes, Jocelyn?"

"This might have just torn it between us, Wade.

"Think about it: I know I will, all day tomorrow while we're working on level 5, apart from each other while I decide if I ever want to see you again..

"And. Don't. Talk. To. Me. You get that, Load?" and she stormed out of his office, again.

Oops….

-----

Ron found Wade in his office, throwing books against the wall and yelling.

"Why!" tosses a book which smashes against the wall and falls into the pile.

"Can't!" tosses another book.

"I!" tosses another.

"Get!" and, another.

"It!" and, yet still another.

"Right!" before he tossed this one­-.

"Wade, my man!

"Book Abuse is no longer legal in Montana!" and that got his attention; he stopped mid-throw.

"I screwed up, Ron," he said surprisingly softly after the rampage.

"I screwed up, big time, Ron," and he turned to face Ron, tears streaming down his face.

"I may have lost Joss, forever," and he fell into the floor in the middle of a pile of books, crying.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER, RON! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" and his screams echoed throughout his office.

"Whoa, Wade, what happened?"

And, he took a deep breath and told Ron what he had said and done, and Joss' reaction.

Ron listened, sucking on his Slurpster occasionally, and nodding frequently.

Then, he spoke.

"Yea, Wade, you screwed up, big time."

"How can I fix it, Ron?" Wade looked up with pleading eyes.

Oops...

-----

Kim found Joss banging on several karate dummies, and she had already ripped one of them open.

"Whoa, cuz, what's wrong?"

"How do you know anything's wrong, Kim?"

"1. You won't turn and face me.

"2. You are fighting 6 dummies, and I've never seen you fight more than one or two before.

"And, 3: You're nearly ripped the head off of a poor dummy that never did anything to hurt you," and Kim grinned, went to the dummy, and held its head up to face Joss.

"'I'm sorry, Joss. I won't do it, again,'" Kim mimicked the dummy's voice, and Joss delivered a roundhouse kick that took the head clean off and almost took Kim's arm with it.

"SNAKE MUFFINS, YOU WON'T!" She shouted, and Kim could see her face for the first time: she'd been crying, and it wasn't a light cry, either.

"I've LOST HIM, KIM!" she shouted, and then her face scrunched up into a pain-filled mass.

"I'VE LOST MY WADE, FOREVER!" and she fell into Kim's arms, bawling.

Kim held her and thought of the times that she's been in the same position as Joss while Kim's mom held her and talked her down from her stress.

"Joss?"

"Nyhes?" she said from her buried head on Kim.

"What happened?"

And, Joss took a deep breath and told Kim what Wade had said and done, and her reaction.

Kim listened, chewing on her lip for a moment, stroking her hands against her thighs, and nodding frequently.

Then, she spoke.

"Yea, Joss, you screwed up, big time."

"How can I fix it, Kim?" Joss looked up with pleading eyes and her puppy-dog-pout, and Kim grinned.

"Won't work on me, Joss: As a carrier, I'm immune."

"Snake muffins."

Oops...

-----

**Author's afterward:**

A very special thank you goes out to Twila Starla: your idea for the brain-switching concept is the basis for this entire story and the closeness that Joss, Wade, Kim, and Ron have developed in the JadeKimVerse. Therefore, this entire story, dear lady, is dedicated to you; I hope you find it worthy of you, your brilliance, and your persistence in pushing me to move forward with this idea.

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for his reaction to Tara's school clothes (**Haminahaminahaminahaminahamina**!) in Trading Table Blues that showered my desktop with liquid and told me that I'd hit the mark. Thanks, also, PRT, for continuing to challenge me to improve with your North American-style buffoonery and humor.

King in Yellow for taking me outside of my comfort zone and helping me trust my instincts that there was so much more to the relationships than just the smuff (granted, smuff is nice….); good luck to you, sir, in the Fannies.

Thank you, to all of you, for supporting me and providing me with a sounding board.

- - - - - -

**Preview: **

What happens when the foursome and more of Slim's crew start to work on Bunker lever 5 with the GJ crate that appears to have a mind of its own?

Initiation is next.

- - - - - -

For all of you Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. The awards will come out, soon, and I have been nominated for two awards! Well, it's really we, because I couldn't do it without you.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

- - - - - -

The Fannies are over, but who won? Stay tuned for the awards ceremony…

- - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you: your reads and reviews continue to fuel me.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Oops?

Answer:

Not a good sound, no matter the circumstances, where you are or what you're doing.

What happens, and the miscues and subsequent occurrences, results in a deep learning experience for all involved and some beliefs being shattered…

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 2: Initiation

-----

The normally-active morning meal was unnaturally quiet this morning in Slim's large dining hall.

Joss had come in for breakfast, grabbed her bowl of cereal and some fruit, and sat away from everyone and ate silently.

"Good Morning, Joss!" Rebecca Jane Casey, Betty's liaison to the Bunker, sat down across from her and peeled the paper from her blueberry muffin.

"gmrng," Joss mumbled, and Rebecca Jane put her muffin down on her plate and reached across the table, lifting Joss' chin with her hand.

"Joss?" and Rebecca Jane saw the bloodshot eyes.

"Joss! What's wrong?"

"iwuztupd," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I was **S T double-O P I D** **stoopid**, Rebecca Jane, and I've spend all night trying to figger out how I did it so well," Joss said sadly, taking a bite of her banana.

Rebecca Jane watched her eat the banana for two bites, and then she decided that Joss was old enough to know what she was doing.

"Well, don't eat that banana like that in front of Wade, or he'll never be able to stand, again," Rebecca Jane remarked with a straight face.

Joss thought for a moment, looked down at her hand, and broke out laughing.

The agents and Slim's staff in the dining hall all took a huge sigh of relief, and the noise level went up threefold.

"What happened, Joss?"

"Wade and I got in an argument, and I told him that he just might have ripped it with me, permanently," she smiled sadly.

"Wow: what did he do: insult Sheri Nicole, sleep with Kim…," Rebecca Jane was being pure evil.

"REBECCA JANE!

"no, it was something purely stupid, and I overreacted."

"What?"

"I'm embarrassed to say, RJ," she stared down at her blueberries.

"What."

"He told me I was stupid."

"Did he say you were stupid?"

"NO!

"He said my idea was stupid."

"Oh, so **you** suggested that he sleep with Kim."

"RJ!" and Joss blushed a deep red, and then winced.

"What?"

"Wade just looked in, saw me, and closed the door.

"He hates me, I just know it," she looked up at Rebecca Jane, and tears were beginning to re-form.

-----

Wade went to the back entrance, grinning slightly at the mental picture, and opened the door.

Ron was inside, along with Slim, and they were putting the final touches on tonight's marinade for the buffalo steaks.

"Wade? Finished breakfast?" Slim asked as he pulled off his gloves and stabbed his knife into the carving boards with a TRqaNG!

Wade shuddered inside.

"Slim, do you mind if I have some time alone with Wade? Questions about a case, ya' know…"

"'No big,' Ron," and Slim left the kitchen smiling, and then Ron and Wade both laughed.

"Ok, Wade, spill: you didn't come in here to sniff the marinade," Ron was direct; he looked at Wade carefully for the first time this morning, and he realized that he'd never seen Wade's eyes that bloodshot, before.

"Dude, you need food. What'll it be, Wade?"

"What I need, I can't have, Ron: Joss-shine, extra large, PG-13, for about 24 straight hours.

"Barring that:

"Eggs and chorizo, I guess."

"No big, Wade: great minds, and all that," and Ron lifted the cover off a pan on the stove to reveal a skillet almost overflowing with the very-same cooked ingredients.

"That's must have been why I wanted it: I could smell the aroma outside," Wade grinned as Ron tossed tortillas on the grill to warm. He pulled them off, seconds later, and served them up for Wade on a plate already filled with the chorizo and eggs and home fries.

"All right, no plate until you tell me," and Ron held the plate above his head, and Wade stood and headed for the door.

"Wade! C'mon, guy, let me help," Ron pleaded, and Wade stopped, turned slowly, and came back and sat, more dejected than Ron had ever seen.

Ron put the plate down, and Wade began to devour the food, barely stopping to breath.

"Wade, what happened? I can't believe that you would ever do anything to hurt Joss so much that she would throw what you two have away.

"You wouldn't tell me last night….

"What happened, Wade?"

"Joss and I got in an argument, like I told you, Ron."

"Wise man say, Wade:

"Just as grasshopper always wrong in argument with chicken, so too is man always wrong in argument with woman he loves," and Wade shot eggs and chorizo out of his mouth and laughed out loud.

"Ron, that has to be the most ridiculous saying I've ever heard," he replied, still laughing as he reached to clean the now-landed food from the table.

"Well, it got you out of your funk, so it worked," Ron retorted smugly.

"Always the distraction, huh, Ron?" and Wade smiled.

"For you and Kim: always, my friend."

"So, what did she do: insult your mother or try to get lucky with Lucky?"

"RON!

"No, it was something purely stupid, and I overreacted."

"What?"

"I'm embarrassed to say, Ron," and he stared down at his plate.

"What."

"I told her that her idea wasn't going to work."

"Did you say it like that?"

"Well, not exactly…I said her idea was foolish."

"oh, man….

"You told your girlfriend that you want to marry and be the mother of your children that her idea was foolish?

"You told a Possible woman that she had a **bad idea**?"

"'What do **you** want on your Tombstone?'"

"Ron!

"It can't be that bad."

"We're talking Joss, cousin of Kim, right?"

"oh…

"'Once again, Dr. Load, you are correct,'" and Ron grinned.

"Now, you're quoting Justine quoting me?"

"You two need to talk, but we need to get to work.

"Level Five calls, and there's a 'load' of stuff down there to go through," Ron stood up as Wade winced at the pun, and then he too stood, took his plate and loaded everything into the dishwasher, and turned.

"I can't face her, Ron. She still hates me," and he started to tear up as they walked out of the kitchen.

Oops…

-----

"'Princess!'"

"'Potential Boy!'"

…and they kissed deeply.

Wade wished he could, 'but, after yesterday, she never wants to see me again,' was his sad thought.

"Ready for some 'cage bats," Kim?"

"'Those words hurt,' Ron," Kim grinned as the three of them stepped into the elevator and headed down to Level 5.

"Any luck, Wade?" Kim asked as they rode down.

"Joss told you about our fight?"

"The fight, yes. Really why, no: she wouldn't give me the whole sitch," and the elevator door opened.

A group of Slim's team members was standing in front of the elevator-

Along with Rebecca Jane and Jocelyn.

"Hey, Kim; Ron," was Joss' greeting. She nodded at Wade.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started. We're going to finish the uncrating of the last of the material from Global Justice and manufacturers who donated, and we'll move it to the right location above; then, we'll clean this whole area out so we can see what our options are," Rebecca Jane announced, and Arnold Carlos smiled.

'I really like her, but does she feel the same way I do?' was his thought as he saw her walk away, leading one team with Joss and 4 others to a corner, all of them pulling pallet jacks, and he followed, pulling his own pallet jack.

"Let's go, Wade," Ron grabbed a pallet jack along with the rest of the team, and the group headed to the front wall to start the process.

-----

"Kim?"

"Yea, Ron?"

"What'cha thinking?" They were pulling piles of broken-down crate materials to the front freight elevator.

"Wade and Joss.

"You, Ron?

"Our first fight, Kim: I was as afraid as Wade that I would lose you, and that was way back before we had it as bad as them," Ron grinned.

"Justine?"

"Justine," and Ron smiled at Kim as he remembered her reaction…

-----

Ronald Stoppable was happy.

Two movies with Justine, and he had enjoyed his time with her sooo much. She was fun in a different way than Kim, and she never made fun of him for not being as smart as her.

He knocked on the door, and a stunningly-beautiful and young red-headed woman in her white dotor's coat opened the door, letting out a deep sigh when the twins raced out into the front yard. Her smile returned when she looked down and saw Ronald.

"Hello, Ronald; Kim's upstairs, so just head up."

"Dr. Possible, you look as lovely as ever; thank you," and Ronald walked into the home of his best friend and headed up the stairs to the loft that was the room of his best friend in the world, Kim Possible.

Dr. Anne Possible smiled.

Ronald was always so nice to her…

"It's open, Ron," came from the other side just before he knocked on the door, and he turned the knob and walked in.

"Hi, Kim," and his voice cracked. 'Not again!' was his thought as Kim giggled at his greeting.

"I hate this, Kim," as he went up and down the pitch scale on each word; Kim giggled again, and he looked at her, wondering again why she would ever want to be friends with him.

'She's so gorgeous: that beautiful, silky red hair, her smile, her swimsuit, her chest, her-

"WAIT! That wasn't there last week!" and he stared at her in even more wonder and awe, and a bit of drool escaped from the right side of his mouth.

"RONALD!"

"Sorry, Kim, but…you've…got…" and Kim smiled.

"You like my new swimsuit, Ron?"

"Oh, yea, I do, Kim," 'it's beautiful, glorious, wonderful,' was his thought.

"Where were you last night? I called, and your mom said you were out."

"I was out, Kim." Ron became quiet.

"Where?"

"The movies."

"By yourself?"

"No." and now, Kim looked concerned.

"With whom?"

"justine," Ron replied, looking down so the words didn't come out as loud.

"Who?"

"Justine, OK? I went to the movies with Justine," and Ron was more than a bit agitated.

'I'm allowed to have a life!'

"Justine Flanner?" Kim asked, a bit of green flashed in her already-green eyes.

"Yea."

"But, Ron, don't you like me anymore?" and she pulled out her pouty look.

"Aw, Kim, of course I like you. I like Justine, too."

"But, you can't have two best friends…."

"KIM!"

"You made me cry the last time you told me you went to the movies with her, Ronald. I wanted to be your first date."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Pizza and a movie: sounds like a date to me.

"Now, you tell me you did it again, Ronald.

"Am I your best friend, forever, or is Justine?" and she stood and struck a pose that took Ron's breath away: Kim in the swimsuit was more than Ron could handle.

He was confused and upset: he couldn't see why Kim was forcing him to make this choice between his two female friends.

"Well, Ron?"

-----

He made his decision.

"I'll call Justine when I get home," he mumbled.

"Don't tell her it was my idea," Kim added.

"I won't," he groused, and then the unthinkable happened:

Kim's lips touched Ron's cheek, and his face turned redder than Kim's hair, and his belt chose that moment to loosen completely, allowing his pants to fall to his feet.

"Wow, Ron, I didn't know I did that to you with just a kiss," Kim smirked, and Ron quickly pulled his pants up.

"I'd better go, Kim," Ron said hurriedly, and he almost ran down the stairs.

"You'll be mine, Ronald Dean Stoppable," Kim said to the air as she closed her bedroom door. "Forever and Forever and Forever and Forever."

"I like you, Ron," and she fell back on her bed and stared up into the ceiling with a smile on her face.

'I hope you'll understand, someday, Justine,' she thought as a tear tried to escape from her eye, but failed.

'I miss you, Justine, my friend. Cheerleading kept me busy, but I shouldn't have turned my back on you.

'I'll make it up to you, Justine.

'Somehow, someway, I will.

"I can do it," Kim said to the ceiling.

'I think I can do anything:

'Daddy's always said: anything's possible for a Possible, so that tells me I can do anything that I think I can do,' and she smiled.

-----

Ron ran out of the house and back to his house, slamming the door on the way in and earning a glare from his mother.

"Sorry, Mom," and he reached back and pulled the door closed quietly, earning a smile; then, he walked quickly up the stairs to his room and went in.

He gently closed the door to his room, and carefully reached into his pockets and pulled out the two movie ticket stubs and the receipts from Pizza Palatial Experience.

"It's over, Justine, before anything ever started," Ron said to the door, and he sat on his bed and stared at the items in his hands.

'I want to see you again, but Kim doesn't want me to, and I don't know why.

'Now, I'll have to call you and tell you, somehow, and I'll break your heart into a million pieces.

'But, know this, Justine Flanner:

'I like you, and I'll make this up to you, somehow, someway.

"You will always be My Fair Lady," Ron said with a smile as he saw Justine's face, her smile.

'You are so beautiful to me, Justine,' and Ron opened an envelope and gently placed the tickets and receipts inside, sealing them. He had already decided that he was going to laminate them and save them, as soon as he got the money to do it.

"I'll never forget you."

-----

"I apologized to both of you, Ron," and she gave him the Puppy-Dog-Pout as she loaded crate parts onto Ron's pallet.

Ron laughed.

"Kim, you remember what you did to me that day? I remember that swimsuit, that pose you struck, and the first prototype of your PDP that you used on me.

"I'm just happy that you finally were able to make peace with Justine," he finished his pile of crate pieces and took the handle of the pallet jack.

"Look at them, Kim," and Ron pointed in the two different directions, and Kim's heart broke when she looked at both Wade and Joss, both dejectedly going thru the motions of emptying the room.

"I was there, Kim, and I don't want them in that place, but right now I don't know how to get them out of their hole," and he pulled his pile to the side and started on Kim's pile.

They all continued to work.

Until-

-----

They had almost emptied the room, and Joss and Wade still had neither spoken to each other nor moved closer to each other than 20 feet or so.

"We're almost finished, Kim, and I still got nuttin,'" Ron remarked dejectedly.

"You, Kim?"

"No, Ron, I have no idea.

"I just wish that they could understand each other. They are so much in love, and they don't understand each other sometimes."

"Kim," Ron touched the side of the crate against the wall. "This crate's hot."

"Wade!" Kim yelled, and Wade looked up at Kim.

"Something's 'on' inside this crate," and Wade dropped his pile of boards and ran to the crate, scanning the crate with his PosComm..

Joss looked up when she heard Kim call Wade's name, but she didn't head over to join them.

'He still hates me, and he has every right to,' she thought as she slammed a pile of wood onto her pallet.

"Let's pull the crate apart and find out what this is," and the three of them started in with tools to disassemble the crate.

When they had three sides down, Kim looked confused. Something looked familiar, but it was not anything she remembered.

'Snake muffins, Joss. You've got to go over there, now, before you lose him forever,' and she released her pallet jack handle and walked, then ran towards the threesome.

"Ron, does this look familiar?"

"Something's familiar, Kim, but I can't place it," Ron replied.

Joss was halfway to the trio.

"Kim, this thing is spiking energy readings," said Wade.

Ron felt a strange and unnerving feeling, and he held his hand out, and the Lotus Blade appeared in his right hand, and it started to glow a medium blue.

"Ron! Why did you call the Blade?"

"I didn't, Wade: I just had a 'Wannaweep' feeling, and the Blade appeared."

"That's not good," Kim struck a defensive pose.

"WADE!" Joss called, and Wade looked up, his right hand holding his PosComm fell to his side.

Oops…

"Joss?"

"RON! Something's happening!"

The machine powered up, drawing on the energy from the PosComm now adjacent to it.

Oops…

"Wade," and Joss tripped on a piece of board from the crate and fell into Wade, and they fell into the machine.

Joss reached out to brace herself in her fall, and she hit a pressure switch on the side of the machine.

Oops…

"Joss!"

"Wade!"

Kim and Ron both called and reached out to their friends, and all of their hands touched just as the machine's power surged and threw off a huge blue-green flash and a crack like a huge thunderstorm had appeared in the room, and Rebecca Jane looked up in time to see the foursome engulfed in the blue-green energy and fall to the ground.

"RON!" and Rebecca Jane almost levitated to his side, and took his pulse.

"Initiation sequence has begun," came from the machine.

"Initiation sequence has completed," came again from the machine.

"RON!" Rebecca Jane yelled, and Arnold appeared at her side and knelt over Kim, checking her pulse.

"KIM!"

"Rebecca Jane! Look at their eyes!" and Arnold pointed, and Rebecca Jane looked at their eyes under their eyelids:

All four sets of eyes were moving in almost hyper-speed underneath their eyelids, but they all were unconscious.

"WAKE UP!"

Oops…

-----

'Ron?

'Can you hear me, Ron?'

'Kim!

'Something's wrong.'

-----

'Jocelyn?'

'Wade?'

'Joss, are you all right?'

'I think so,' and she raised her hands to touch her face, checking for blood, and she screamed.

'JOSS! What's wrong?'

'MY HANDS! THEY'RE BURNED! I CAN'T FEEL THE BURNS, but I CAN SEE THEM!'

'I'll come over,' and Wade stretched his hand out to push himself off the ground, and it wasn't his hand.

It was Joss' hand.

Then, he realized that he had not yet spoken.

'Joss?'

'Yes, Wade?'

'You can hear me.'

'D'oi,' and Wade giggled.

GIGGLED?

'It's not burns, Joss: you're in my body, and I'm in yours.'

-----

'Ron?'

'Yes, Kim?'

'I'm in your head, Ron.'

'You always are, Kim.'

'Seriously, Ron: I'm in your body.'

'How do you know?'

'Check your hair, Ron.'

Ron reached up and found a full head of hair, all reddish-brown.

'Not again….'

-----

'Wade?'

'Yes, Joss?'

'I havta go to the bathroom, Wade,'

'And….?'

'This is not my body, Wade.'

'I know, Joss: I told you, I'm in yours.'

'WADE! YOU'VE GOT MY RACK!'

'yea….'

'WADE!'

'You'd better go, soon, Joss.'

'HOW?'

-----

'Kim?'

'Ron?'

'Get your hands off my body, Ron.'

'That's a problem, Kim; or, rather, you're too late, Kim.'

'RON!'

'I touched your hair, Kim; Geez, touchy we are.'

'You realize, Ron, we're not talking, and I can hear you in my head.'

'We're in both places, Kim: your head, and Ron's, at the same time.'

'WHO ARE **YOU**?'

'I'm you, Kim, in Ron's head.'

'How?'

'Don't know, yet, but I'm here and there at the same time, Ron.'

'And, I'm here and there also, Kim.'

'Why?'

**TO LEARN**

'Where did that come from?'

'Don't know, Kim. You heard it, too?'

'Yeah.'

'oh, man, not again.'

'What, Ron?'

'I hated wearing a bra, Kim, and the panties bunched.'

"RON! You touched the girls?'

'yea….'

Oops…

-----

**Author's afterward:**

A very special thank you, once again, goes out to Twila Starla: your idea for the brain-switching concept is the basis for this entire story and the closeness that Joss, Wade, Kim, and Ron have developed in the JadeKimVerse. Therefore, this entire story, dear lady, is dedicated to you; I hope you find it worthy of you, your brilliance, and your persistence in pushing me to move forward with this idea.

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for Ron's line in his conversation with Wade, and your continuing to challenge me to improve with your North American-style buffoonery and humor.

King in Yellow for recommending writers to partake of my work: their responses continue to encourage me; good luck to you, sir, in the Fannies.

Thank you, to all of you, for supporting me and providing me with a sounding board.

- - - - - -

**Preview: **

We're in each others' bodies and heads!

Chapter 3: Love, is next.

- - - - - -

For all of you Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. The award winners will be named soon, and I've been nominated for two awards! Well, it's really we, because I couldn't do it without you.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

- - - - - -

The Fannies are over, but who won? Stay tuned for the awards ceremony…

- - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3: Love

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you: your reads and reviews continue to fuel me.

**A/N Forward: **

Question:

What's in your head?

Answer:

The Possible women and Ron and Wade are about to find out….

Some self-driven beliefs shatter like ice falling from the roof, and deep learning experiences begin

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 3: Love

-----

(Ron, in Kim's body/head)

'Kim?'

'Hello, Ron.'

'Kim!' and he ran and hugged her, then kissed her.

'Kim; what happened?'

Kim smiled. 'You're in my head, Ron.'

'But, this isn't like the last time, is it?'

Kim smiled even more.

'No, Ron, it's not.

'This time, I'm here to show you my mind, my thoughts, that which is most dear and special and frightening to me, Ron.'

'Like what, Kim?'

'Like this, Ron,' and she waved her hand, and the green walls changed.

They were outside, and a young Kim was standing with a young Walter Nelson, and they were leaning into each other, both sets of eyes closed…

…and they kissed.

Kim pulled back, and Walter's mouth came with her.

'What's happening, Walter?' the sound that came out wasn't that, but Ron could understand them.

'Our braces…we're hooked together, Kim.'

'I'm dead,' Kim said, and a young Ron came around the corner, and the scene faded, and the green walls surrounding them reappeared.

'You remember what you did, Ron?'

'Yea: I called my mother, and she took you two to the dentist.'

'More importantly, Ron:

'You didn't laugh at either of us, then or later;

'You didn't yell at me for kissing Walter;

'You didn't tell my parents, especially my dad, what you saw.

'That's when I knew you were something and someone special, Ron.

'Well, it was kinda funny, but you too looked so scared, I had to help.

'Thank you, Ron, for not laughing at us,' and Kim kissed his cheek.

'You're a lucky man, Ron,' a voice came from behind him, and Ron turned to see a tall, handsome young man walking towards him.

'Walter Nelson, Ron. Glad to finally meet you,' and he shook Ron's hand.

'Walter?'

'It's me, Ron: I moved with my parents at the end of that year, and I never had another chance to kiss Kim after that day.

'That's why I said you're lucky, Ron: she was pretty back then, but she's breathtakingly beautiful now, and she loves you so much.

'Don't throw that away.'

'I have no plans to, Walter,' and he shook Walter's hand once again, and Walter released his hand and walked over to Kim.

'Thank you, Kim: you were my first kiss, and it was great, even memorable,' and Walter and Kim and Ron all laughed. Then, Walter kissed Kim's cheek.

'You don't get away that easily, Walter,' and Kim grabbed his face and kissed him.

When Walter came up for air, he was all smiles.

'Hey, Ron, can I get a clone of Kim?'

'Sorry, Walter, but Drakken tried, and it didn't work too well.'

'Hey, man, I had to ask," Walter grinned.

'You are a VERY lucky man, Ron.

'Be good to him, Kim,' and he walked away, fading into the greenness.

'How?' Ron asked.

'It's my mind, Ron,' and Kim smiled as she took his hand and pulled him into her, administering 'Vertical CPR.'

'You like that, Ron?' Kim smiled at him when they came up for air.

'yea….'

'How about this?' and Kim suddenly was dressed in Shego's green-and-black outfit, this time with no chip on her forehead.

'yea…' he grinned, and then shook his head several times.

'Sick and Wrong, KP! Sick and Wrong!'

'Not on me, Ronald,' and Shego came up behind Ron, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around to face her.

"Shego!' and his mouth was suddenly covered by black lips as Shego attempted to devour him, grabbing him and pulling him so close that Ron was afraid that he was going to be wearing the green/black outfit with Shego.

'NO! RON!' Kim screamed, and Ron broke away.

'What's wrong, sidekick? Green Goddess, undressing, isn't good enough for you?' and Shego seductively caressed her body and began to slowly pull the zipper down the front middle of her outfit.

'You like, Ron?' and she pulled the jumpsuit down to reveal her green-and-black bra, supporting more than a handful.

'Shego, what are you doing?'

'Just having a little fun, Kim,' and she took a final seductive step into Ron and pulled him into her again, kissing him passionately.

Ron reacted as most males would: he kissed her back.

How could someone sooo bad be sooo good? was the question that certain parts of his body were asking, and then he broke away, shaking his head.

'No, Shego, and don't get me wrong:

'You not evil and I'm not taken, we could do some pretty frightening things together.

'Ask Zorpox,' and Shego shuddered, 'but, not now.

'Not when I have the best there is or ever will be for me, Shego, and, so sad for you, it's not you,' Ron said with conviction (he hoped).

'Princess: you've won,' Shego smiled sadly as she pulled the zipper back up. 'I fight you because I wanted to see Ron. I'd much rather be fighting him: he's extra-special and spicy. You ever get tired of him, call me.'

'Not gonna happen, Shego,' Kim replied, and Shego just shook her head and walked away, into the green walls.

-----

(Kim, in Ron's body/head)

'Ron?'

'Hello, Kim.'

'RON!' she shouted as she ran and hugged him, then kissed him passionately.

'Ron: what happened?'

Ron smiled. 'You're in my head, Kim.'

'This isn't like the last time.'

Ron smiled even more.

'Very good, Kim. No, it's not.

'This time, I'm here to show you my mind, my thoughts, that which is most dear and special and frightening to me, Kim.'

'Like what, Ron?'

'Like this, Kim,' and he waved his hand, and the chocolate brown walls surrounding then changed.

'Ron! Get your head in the game!' They were in one of Drakken's time-share lairs.

'Right, KP,' and Ron promptly tripped over a power cable run that Drakken had left on top of the floor, and as he fell he heard Kim scream in agony.

He looked up to see Shego's plasma blast glow dying off of Kim's burned legs, and he watched Kim fall to the ground, screaming in agony.

'KIM!' he yelled as he seemingly levitated to the vertical and beat Shego to Kim, cradling her head in his arms.

He lay her head down after finding a strong pulse and stood, faced Shego, drew the Mystical Monkey Power from within and he shot a blue energy beam straight at Shego's legs, melting the leg-coverings onto her legs.

Shego fell to the floor, screaming in agony, and Ron walked over to her and stared into her pain-filled eyes..

'Eye for an eye, Shego,' he stated calmly, and she passed out.

Ron then went back to Kim and grabbed her Kimmunicator.

'Wade, need medical evac for two, last week! Kim's down,' and he slammed the unit to the ground.

'Kim,' he called as he lifted her head gently and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered for a second, then partially opened.

'Kim,' and he kissed her lips, again, and she smiled and grimaced, then her eyes flashed completely open.

'Ron, I can't feel my legs.'

'Hush, Kim. It'll be all right,' he murmured into her hair.

'I…can't…feel…my…legs,' and she looked over and saw Shego sprawled on the ground.

'Ron, what happened?'

'Shego burned you with a plasma blast, and I returned the favor to her.

'Lie still, my Kim: you will be well,' and he kissed her, once again.

'Ron, what it I'm not?' and she began to scrunch her face, attempting to prevent tears from escaping.

'Then, I will give you my life, Kim. You **will** be well.'

'HOW, Ron?'

'I don't know, Kim, but I pledged my life to your dad, and I have every intention of delivering on that pledge.

'He offered to take the responsibility away from me, allow me to reclaim my pledge when we got engaged, but I told him that my word was my bond.

'Ron,' and Kim began to cry and wheeze.

'Kim?' and her breath became shallower, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

'NOOOOOOOO!

'MY LIFE FOR HERS!' Ron screamed into the air.

'Done,' and Ron began to wheeze while Kim's breathing became stronger, and she opened her eyes, again.

'Ron? What did you do?' Kim suddenly sat up and looked at her legs: they were healed.

Ron was wheezing and short of breath.

'Ron, what did you do?' Kim asked, again.

She looked at Ron's legs: they were burned beyond recognition.

'RON STOPPABLE!'

Ron looked at Kim, and he smiled thru the pain.

He spoke as his breathing became shallower.

'I took your pain away, Kim.

'That's what a good sidekick does: distract,' and his body convulsed, and the light in his eyes began to fade.

'I…will always…have your…back…KP.

'I…love…you….' and his eyes rolled back in his head, and Ron Stoppable was stopped.

The scene faded into the chocolate brown walls, and Kim and Ron were left there. Kim fell to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably.

'Why are you crying, Kim?' Ron knelt down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

'You gave up…your life…. for me?'

'My biggest fear, Kim, is that I will not be there when you need me, that I would fail you, and then I would lose you.

'I cannot allow that to happen, Kim: I promised your dad that I would die before I let any harm come to you.'

'Ron, you have never failed me, and you never will fail me.

'I've seen your love for me, and I've felt you love for me, and I know your love for me: with that love, you can never fail me,' and she reached up and kissed him passionately, pulled him down to the ground and continued to kiss him.

'Justine, I like you.' and the chocolate brown walls opened up to reveal the back row of a movie theater. Kim rolled over, and she and Ron watched the back of the theater.

'I like you, too, Ronald,' and 12-year-old Justine Flanner reached over and took 12-year-old Ron's hand and placed it around her shoulder.

'Is that all right, Justine?'

'Oh, it's more than all right, Ronald,' and she smiled in the dark.

'Swell,' and he grinned as he pulled her closer to him, and her head went to his shoulder.

They stayed like this for the rest of the movie, Ron grinning like an idiot and Justine smiling like one, both never seeing the other until the lights came up as the credits rolled, and they looked at each other.

'So, did you like the movie, Justine?'

'What movie, Ronald?' and she looked up at him, expectantly.

His face moved downward, slowly, and he watched her eyes close and her lips quiver a bit….

…and he kissed her.

She liked the way he felt on her lips.

He liked the way her lips moved just a bit as they kissed.

'So, this is what you're reduced to now, Ronald: rolling on the ground with Kimberly?'

Kim looked up and saw the 12-year-old Justine now standing over her.

And, Justine was crying.

Kim and Ron both stood, and they faced the 12-year-old.

'You took my Ronald away from me, Kimberly!' Justine cried out.

Justine began to hit Kim on her chest and arms with her open hands, slapping at her, until she finally ran out of energy and fell into her, sobbing.

'IT'S NOT FAIR!

'IT'S NOT FAIR!

'Why, Kimberly, do you have to get it all, and I get nothing?' and she lifted her face up to stare directly into Kim's eyes.

'I WANT MY RONALD!' she screamed and fell back onto her chest, crying.

'Justine…' Kim stood there, arms down, feeling awkwierd, and then she gave Justine a light hug.

'Justine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was selfish and wanted him to myself, and I was scared of you.'

Justine looked up at Kim in surprise and shock.

'You? Scared of me? Why?'

'cause I was afraid that he'd pick you over me, so I forced him to choose me.'

'It's all right, Justine,' and Kim looked up and saw the Justine that she knew.

The younger Justine turned quickly and saw her older self.

'Why is it all right?' she demanded as she stormed over and faced herself.

'We grew and learned to be independent, concentrated on our studies and our science, and now we are sought after, around the world,' replied the older Justine.

"But, what about Ronald?'

'He is a friend, a very dear friend, but we've found someone else,' the older Justine smiled, and Kim smiled knowingly.

'Who?' The young one demanded.

'Me,' the deep voice resounded as hands appeared around the waists of both Justines.

'I couldn't be there for you then, Justine, and I'm sorry, but I'm here, now,' the voice added, and older Justine reached up and received a kiss.

'Who…are you?'

'You don't know me: I didn't live here, back then, but I'm here now for you, and I'll always be here for you, Justine.'

'OK,' said the younger Justine, not entirely certain, and the scene faded into the chocolate brown walls.

'Ron, I never knew you felt so deeply about Justine,' Kim smiled.

'Kim, if you hadn't made me choose, who knows what would have happened. But, I'm happy you made me choose, even though it hurt back then.

'Thank you: once again, a cheerleader saved my life,' and Ron laughed as he kissed Kim's cheek.

-----

(Joss, in Wade's body/head)

'Wade?'

'Hello, Jocelyn. I've been expecting you.'

'WADE!' she shouted as she ran towards him then stopped suddenly right in front of him and glared.

'Wade, I'm still mad at you.'

Wade smiled. 'Then, we'd better get that straightened out, first, Jocelyn.'

'Where am I?'

Wade smiled even more.

'You're in my head, Joss.

'Where are you?

'I'm in your head, Joss, and here, as well.

'I'm here to show you my mind, my thoughts, that which is most dear and special and frightening to me, Joss.'

'Like what, Wade?'

'Like how we started fighting yesterday, Joss,' and he waved his hand, and the ice-blue walls surrounding them changed, and they opened into Wade's office, and Wade was sitting at his desk.

'_**BlazeIt!** _What a great idea for the name of the search and rescue team; we just need to handle the incorporation and the design of the logo'

'I thought you didn't like the idea, Wade,' Joss was surprised, and then Joss came in.

'Well, Wade?'

'If we get someone to draw up the artwork and lawyers to work with the Team Possible lawyers, I think we have a winner, Joss.

'Your artwork won't work, though,' Wade continued, but before he could finish, Joss exploded.

'My artwork is bad? I suppose you think the whole idea is bad, too, Wade!' she shouted.

'No, Joss, not everything, just the art. It's not good, it's al-' but she cut him off before he could finish.

'It's not good? NOT GOOD?

'Does that mean I'm not good enough for you, either, Wade?'

'No, Joss, that's not what I meant.'

'So, now you're changing your story?'

'NO!' and Wade yelled at her.

'If you'd stop being childish, Joss, I could tell you what the problem was.'

'SO, NOW I'M CHILDISH, HUH?'

'WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A THREE-YEAR-OLD WHO DOESN'T GET HER WAY ALL THE TIME, YES!'

They stared at each other, glared at each other, then Joss slammed her hand on the desk.

'FINE!' and she stormed out.

'FINE!' and Wade slammed his hand on the desk.

'STUPID GIRL!' he yelled as she slammed the door open and came back into the room.

'So, now I'm stupid, huh?'

'Well, if the shoe fits…' he replied, and she growled at him and stormed out of the room.

'Wait, Joss.

'wait….,' Wade said, quieter and quieter.

'What have I done?' and he stood up and walked out of his office to stand in front of Joss and Wade.

'I never meant to hurt you, Joss,' Wade tried to get his feelings out, but he had started to sniffle.

'I was wrong, Joss; you are not stupid by any stretch of the imagination,' and by now he was crying.

'I was trying to say that your artwork was already copyrighted by someone else, and we'd be better off with a professional who knew the ways around the copyright laws rather than me: I'm no lawyer.

'Joss,' and Wade fell to his knees.

'Please forgive me, Joss. I can't live without you in my life, beside me.

'I was wrong,' and he broke down, crying even harder.

Wade faded into the ice-blue walls, and Joss stood there, stunned and silent.

'I couldn't tell you, Jocelyn, because you were too angry with me. When I wanted to, later, I was scared.'

'Scared?' Wade's statement shook Joss back into reality (whatever that is, she thought).

'Scared, Joss, like this,' and the ice-blue walls changed into Wade's bedroom.

Wade was reading a text message, and he was becoming more agitated by the second.

'…and I've found someone else, Wade; I hope we can still be friends, though. Love, Jocelyn Possible.

'SOMEONE ELSE?' he shouted.

'FRIENDS?' and Lucky swam as far away from Wade as he could.

His bedroom door opened, and Joss came walking in with a tall, blond-headed hunk of a guy with a smirk on his face.

'You see, Wade? This makes a much better picture than you and I, don't you agree?' and she smiled as her new guy kissed her forehead.

'This will be better for everyone, Wade.'

'Not for me,' Wade growled.

'Why, Joss? Why?'

'Wade, I'm tired of the looks at school, at the mall, whenever we go out, when we were on the plane coming back to Montana from Washington. I just can't take it, anymore.

'Don't you tell me you don't notice them, too?'

'Of course I notice them, Joss, but they are from people who haven't escaped the 19th century, yet.'

'I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel.

'If you can't handle the truth, Wade, then this is goodbye,' and she turned and walked out with her new boyfriend.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' and Wade fell to his knees, and the ice-blue walls closed in and took him.

Joss just stood there, stunned, again.

'Wade,' and she turned and looked at him.

Tears were running down both of their faces.

'Wade, do you honestly think I'm that shallow?'

'No, Joss, but I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you, and that you will leave me for someone that looks more like you when the pressure gets too tough,' Wade confessed thru his tears.

'Wade, I told you:

'I will never leave you.

'I'm not Stephanie, and I never will be, but I'll never leave you.

'The only way that I'll leave you is if you push me away, or if you tell me to leave.

'You're stuck with me, Wade Load, and I never want to leave.

'Do I need to call Dementor and get a Bond-O-Ball from him to prove how stuck I am on you?' and her idea broke his defenses, and Wade laughed and cried and pulled Joss to him, and they hugged.

He moved his head back from hers, and he smiled at her.

She smiled at him.

Their faces began to close on each other like homing missiles…

…and they Kissed, really for the first time, with no inhibitions.

And it lasted until…

'It's about time, Little Brother,' and Joss turned her head and saw a ghost.

-----

(Wade, in Joss' body/head)

'Joss?'

'Hello, Wade. I've been expecting you,' and she smiled and held out her arms.

'Jocelyn,' he replied as he took the few steps between them, but stopped when he was an arms' length from her.

'Joss, are you still mad at me?'

Joss smiled. 'Of course not, silly; are you still mad at me?'

'More confused than mad, actually.'

Then, we'd better get that straightened out, first, Wade.'

'Where am I?'

Joss smiled even more.

'You're in my head, Wade.'

'Where are you?

'I'm in your head, Wade, and here, as well. Nice to know the supergenius doesn't get everything on the first try.

'I'm here to show you my mind, my thoughts, that which is most dear and special and frightening to me, Wade.'

'Like what, Joss?'

'Like how we started fighting yesterday, Wade,' and she waved her hand, and the ice-blue walls surrounding them changed, and they opened into Wade's office, and Wade was sitting at his desk.

Joss came in.

'Well, Wade?'

'If we get someone to draw up the artwork and lawyers to work with the Team Possible lawyers, I think we have a winner, Joss.

'Your artwork won't work, though,' Wade continued, but before he could finish, Joss exploded.

'My artwork is bad? I suppose you think the whole idea is bad, too, Wade!' she shouted.

'No, Joss, not everything, just the art. It's not good, it's al-' but she cut him off before he could finish.

'It's not good? NOT GOOD?

'Does that mean I'm not good enough for you, either, Wade?'

'No, Joss, that's not what I meant.'

'So, now you're changing your story?'

'NO!' and Wade yelled at her.

'If you'd stop being childish, Joss, I could tell you what the problem was.'

'SO, NOW I'M CHILDISH, HUH?'

'WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A THREE-YEAR-OLD WHO DOESN'T GET HER WAY ALL THE TIME, YES!'

They stared at each other, glared at each other, then Joss slammed her hand on the desk.

'FINE!' and she stormed out.

'FINE!' and Wade slammed his hand on the desk.

'STUPID GIRL!' he yelled as she slammed the door open and came back into the room.

'So, now I'm stupid, huh?'

'Well, if the shoe fits…' he replied, and she growled at him and stormed out of the room.

Joss stormed out and down the hall, and then she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. Her face, so filled with anger, suddenly was overcome with realization.

'Joss, what in the tarnation hell did you just do?

'You just screamed at the only man besides your father to ever stand by you when you were hurting.

'He chose to do it.

'There was no reason for Wade to come here.

'There was no reason for Wade to stay after you yelled the first time, back in the summer.

'There's no reason for him to stay, now: not if you act like this.

'He loves you, Jocelyn: there must have been a reason that he said that he couldn't use your artwork.

'Why not get a professional, Joss?

'After all, you have Wade…

'Or, did you jus' throw him out the door?' and the realization of what she had done struck her, and she fell to the ground.

'Why should he stay?' and her eyes filled with tears.

'I love him, more than anything: how could I not have listened for a few minutes before I opened my chili-hole?'

'Will he leave me, after I acted like a spoiled brat? He has every right to walk away, and leave me in my own attitudes.'

She looked over and Wade and Joss, and stood, brushed herself off, and walked slowly over to stand and face Wade, tears streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry, Wade. I never meant to hurt you, to yell at you. My mouth went into gear before my brain.

'I was wrong, Wade, for not letting you tell me what was wrong.'

'I was trying to say,' Wade spoke to her calmly, even though his heart was breaking to see her cry, 'that your artwork was already copyrighted by someone else, and we'd be better off with a professional who knew the ways around the copyright laws rather than me: I'm no lawyer.

'Oh, Wade,' she grabbed him and hugged him fiercely.

'You have always been there for me, and I didn't pay attention, this time.'

'Wade, please forgive me. I can't live without you in my life, with me the whole way.

'I was so wrong,' and she broke down the rest of the way, and she pulled away from Wade and ran back into the hall, fading into the dark brown walls, and Wade stood there, stunned and silent.

'I couldn't tell you, Wade, because I was afraid

'Afraid?'

'Afraid, Wade,' and the dark brown walls changed into Joss' bedroom, and she was sitting tailor-style on her bed reading her PosComm.

Se was becoming more agitated by the second.

'…and I've found someone else, Joss; I hope we can still be friends, though. Love, Wade.

'SOMEONE ELSE?' she shouted.

'FRIENDS?'

A knock on her front door, and she ran down the stairs.

She opened the door, and Wade stood there with a beautiful African-American woman on his arm. She was one of those supermodels that Joss had seen on television, and she had the 'cat-ate-the-canary' look on her face.

'You see, Joss? This makes a much better picture than you and I, don't you agree?' and he smiled as his new lady kissed him on the cheek.

'This will be better for everyone, Joss.'

'Not for me, Wade,' and Joss growled and reached for her whip.

'Why, Wade? Why?'

'Joss, I know you're as tired as me of the looks in the Bunker, at the mall, whenever we go out, when we were on the plane coming back to Montana from Washington. I just couldn't take it, anymore.

'Besides, if this arrangement doesn't work out, I have backup,' and the limo doors opened, and Kim and Stephanie came out and walked over to Wade, each wrapping their arms around his waist.

'Serious face, Wade,' and Joss pointed.

'I'm not giving you up this easily,' and Joss cracked her whip once, and the lady on Wade's arm and the ones wrapped around his waist all laughed at her.

'I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel, Joss.

'If you can't handle the truth, then this is goodbye,' and he turned and walked back to the limo with his new entourage.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' and Joss fell to her knees, and the dark brown walls closed in and took her.

Wade just stood there, silent.

'Joss, I'm not that shallow, and I'm definitely **not** that kinky or talented,' and they turned and looked at each other.

Tears were running down both of their faces.

'I know, Wade, but it would be so much easier for you, and you've been through so much pain, that I worry. I worry that I'm not worthy of your love, and that you will leave me for someone that looks more like you when the pressure gets too tough,' Joss confessed thru his tears.

'Besides, I know I'm not your first or favorite redhead, and I feel like snake muffins so much of the time.'

Wade took her hands and kissed them both.

'Andrea Jocelyn Possible:

'I will never leave you.

'The only way that I'll leave you is if you push me away, or if you tell me to leave.

'You're stuck with me, AJ, and I never want to leave.

'Do I need to tie you to my mast of my ship to make you understand?' and his comment processed in her head, and she smiled, then started to giggle, and then broke out into a full-fledged laugh fest.

Wade looked confused for a moment, and then re-processed the statement in his head-

'NOT THAT MAST, AJ!' but he had broken down her defenses now, and Joss laughed and cried and pulled Wade to her, and they hugged.

She moved her head back from his, and she smiled at him.

He smiled at her.

'Spankin' line, Wade,' she smirked, and they both giggled, again.

'All three of them?' she asked, and Wade just grinned.

'Only in my dreams, my forever, but no longer,' was his reply

And then, their faces tilted just a bit, and they began to close on each other like homing pigeons…

…and they Kissed, really for the first time, with no inhibitions.

And it lasted until…

'It's about time, Andrea,' and Wade turned his head and saw a ghost in uniform.

-----

(RnK)

'And, that's not all,' and the wall faded into the room in Slim's ranch, and Ron gasped as he saw Kim standing in her room, but not just standing:

She was standing in the 'altogether.'

Ron slammed his eyes together.

Don't look, Ethyl! Was the first thing that ran thru his mind, but it was too late: he'd had his free shot.

'KIM!'

"You're NAKED!' and the Kim standing in the ranch house turned and looked at Ron, and somehow Ron knew that her smile had disappeared and was replaces by the saddest look he'd ever not seen.

'I knew it!' she cried out.

'You hate the way I look! You think I'm ugly!' and both Kims began to cry.

'NO, Kim! I love the way you look…seriously.'

'Then, why did you close your eyes, Ron?' both Kims stopped crying for a moment, and Ranch Kim asked the question.

"I know you've seen me before; you've touched me before when you were in my body.

'I knew it: you really do think I'm ugly,' and she started to cry, again.

'Kim: serious face,' and Ron opened his eyes and beheld the wonder that was his fiancée in the way he had dreamed of seeing her, so many times.

'Kim, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known or seen. Why you would be with me, I'll never know, but I count my blessings every day that I get to spend with you.

'I never want to be without you a single day of my life, and I'll do everything in my power to make you as proud to be with me as I am to be with you,' and Ron held out his arms, and Ranch Kim walked, barefoot, over to Ron, and she hugged him.

'oh, man…

'Why is this a dream?

'Why can't I have this in real life?

'Oh, yeah: Mr.Dr.P and his black hole probes….'

'You like that, Ron?' Ranch Kim looked up at him, and he realized that he was taller than her.

Must be the bare feet, he thought.

He smiled, and kissed her nose, then her forehead, then her lips, and he took her into his arms, again.

'I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible, all of you,' Ron stated firmly when he let go of her, and then he grinned, 'even that little, tiny, mole under your right-'

"RON!' and both Kims shouted, then smiled.

'You really like how we look?' and they both struck a pose, and Ron's jaw almost dropped below the ground.

'We'll take that as a yes,' the Kims replied, and the clothed Kim came over. Both Kims reached up and each kissed a cheek.

'Thank you, Ron,' they both said, and Ranch Kim stepped back into the room, then turned and came back, now wearing the two-piece swimsuit.

'Kim, why would you ever think you're ugly?'

'Ron, you've seen Bonnie, Tara, Zita, Monique, and the other girls on the cheer squad at school.

'I don't hold a candle, up there. to them,' and she looked down, feeling ashamed.

'Believe me, Kim: they don't deserve to carry your trash, you are so beautiful.

'Why, thank you, Ron,' and RanchKim smoothed the swimsuit over her body.

'Why do you thing that there's a drool spool going whenever I'm around you?

'It's the rest of the guys, jellin' over the Ron-man,' he grinned.

'Just don't start singing that song, again, alright?' and she kissed him.

'oh, man…Not even one chorus of the 'Ron-man'?'

'RON!' she growled.

'Now, there's the Kimila I know and love,' he laughed and took her into his arms.

Then, she was wearing the swimsuit, as well, and RanchKim and Kim both worked their way into Ron's arms.

'Twice the fun: twin Kims,' and they both kissed him, and they pushed him to the ground.

-----

(KnR)

'Cheerleader saved you, huh?' Kim grinned, and the chocolate brown walls changed into the men's changing room at MHS.

Ron walked in, and Ron knew that this was back when he and Kim had switched bodies.

'So, this is the boy's locker room,' KimRon looked around and grimaced.

'Boring…but I've gotta change for cheer practice.

'Here goes, and KimRon kicked off her/his shoes and pulled off the shirt, showing the lightly-haired chest.

'Now, the pants,' and she/he pulled off the pants, and she/he stood in her/his underwear and looked down.

'OHMYGOD!'

'RON!' and she/he grinned.

'This is no little Ronnie,' she/he thought, and the door swung open as the football team came in from practice.

Brick Flagg walked in and stopped.

'Whoa, Ron, what the hell is that?

'That can't all be you, guy.'

'All mine, Brick, and you ain't touching it,' and several team members behind Brick laughed.

'I'm saving it for BonBon and Kimila: there's enough for two,' she/he smirked, and the entire team laughed at Brick.

Brick growled and lunged at Kim/Ron, and she/he timed the jump perfectly to allow Brick to slam his head into the locker behind and fall, unconscious, onto the bench.

'Next?' KimRon asked, and the rest of the team headed for the shower, leaving Brick lying across the bench and KimRon standing over him.

She/he thought about it, and grinned.

'Nah! Too easy,' and she/he pulled Brick's football pants down and left him bent over the bench with his pants at his feet and a soaking-wet towel tucked into the back of his underwear, and then she/he looked up.

'So? What'ya think?' She/he walked over to Ron, who was trying hard not to laugh.

'Well, that explains why Brick left me alone for the rest of the year.

'But, the…the…' and he couldn't bring himself to say it.

'Package?' Kim/Ron replied, and both Kim/Ron and Kim grinned.

'Spankin' package, Ron,' Kim added, and she smiled as she stared at Kim/Ron, standing there in her/his underwear.

'Kim! Don't say spankin!'

'So, spill, Ron: the whole proposal thing: how'd you pull that off?

'And, I've gotta see the rock, Kim, and they all sat on the floor and talked and ooh'ed over the engagement ring.

-----

(Joss, in Wade's body/head)

'Hey, Joss,' the red-headed girl walked up to Joss and stuck out her hand; she was a bit taller than Joss and bigger up top, but her smile was so big that Joss immediately liked her, and then Joss realized who was standing in front of her.

'I'm Stephanie Watership. Glad to finally meet you.'

'Ste…?'

'It's pretty easy to say, Jocelyn:

'Ste-pha-nie. Ste-pha-nie. I know you can do it; heck, you're way smarter than me,' she grinned.

Joss liked her grin.

'A handshake just won't do, Stephanie,' Joss held out her arms, and Stephanie stepped into them, and they hugged each other.

Now I know why he likes Stephanie hugs: she puts her whole self into the effort, Joss thought.

'I can't believe it's you,' the ladies said at the same time.

'Jinx! You both owe me a soda,' Wade replied, and they two redheads broke their hug and turned to look at Wade.

'Stephanie,' Wade said simply, and she stepped over and hugged Wade fiercely.

Joss wasn't jealous at the least as she watched Wade melt in Stephanie's arms.

'I'm sorry, little brother, I'm so very sorry,' Stephanie said into Wade's shoulder, and then she giggled as she backed away, looking Wade over.

'Wow, not-so-Little-Brother: You got tall on me,' Stephanie smirked.

'Happens, Steph: it's been over four years,' Wade smiled as he answered.

'Don't I know it!'

'Stephanie?'

'Yes, Jocelyn?'

'Joss.'

'Joss,' and Stephanie smiled.

'How are you here?'

'It's Wade's head, Joss; in my case, he's never let me out before; I think it's your fault, but that's not important,' Stephanie grinned, and Joss giggled.

She was beginning to understand Wade's feelings for Stephanie.

'You're the first person to break thru his demons, Joss, and now you're 'on the inside,' as it were,' Stephanie continued as if she were teaching a class. 'By being in here, now, you let me out.

'I'll go back into his subconscious whenever you leave, but I just had to meet the redhead who's won his heart for real.

'You're beautiful, Joss: I hope he's smart enough to have told you, on more than one occasion,' and Joss nodded.

'Good. I wished I could stick around, Joss, but it wasn't meant to be. You understand, don't you?'

'He told us the story, Steph, and Donna read the diary sections that you flagged.

'What happened to your 'little brothers and sisters,' Steph?

'I don't know,' and for the first time Joss saw sadness in Stephanie's eyes. 'I had hoped that Wade could tell me.'

'They're all fine, Steph; they're in different places, and two of them have even been adopted.'

'ADOPTED?' she grinned and giggled worse than me.

She clapped her hands in pure excitement.

'Steph?' Wade took her hand, and sadness had taken over his face.

'I knew, Wade, but I couldn't chance you and your family being attacked by them,' and Wade's look softened.

'What?' Joss asked.

'Ryan and Rachel Load had planned to surprise the two of us by telling us that they had started the paperwork to adopt me, officially, but they wanted it to be a surprise.

'They were going to tell us on Valentine's Day: the day after I died,' and Joss' heart sank.

She really was going to have been Wade's Big Sister.

'Wade never told me.'

'Wade's consciousness doesn't know, or understand completely: he learned about it by accident a few weeks after I died, and he's been blocking it ever since.

'You are so lucky, Jocelyn: Rachel and Ryan will be great in-laws; if I had been a bit younger, I would have given you a run for your money.

'I really loved Wade, and I wanted him to be happy; I knew that what I did would hurt him, but I had no idea that it would take this long for him to recover,' and she turned and looked into Wade's moist eyes.

'Wade, can you ever forgive me?'

'Steph, I forgave you after I learned what happened to you.

'I will avenge your death, Stephanie, you have my word on it,' and Wade's look was harder than anything that Joss had ever seen on him.

'No, Wade, let it be,' Stephanie told him, and Wade shook his head 'no.'

'I can't do that, Stephanie.

'Drugs took you away from me, and drugs took Joss' mom from her.

'I can't sit idly by, anymore, just as I can't sit idly by while all of your little brothers and sister are mistreated.

'I have the money to help some, and we're already working with Montana DCI to bolster their programs.

'Betty has even helped us by providing equipment for the Bunker.'

'Dr. Elizabeth Director, Global Justice Head?' now, Stephanie was surprised.

'Same one, Steph; in fact, Joss has more news and information on her,' and Joss had been beaming ever since Wade mentioned Betty's name.

'She's going to be my mother, Stephanie,' Joss announced, and Stephanie fell into her, laughing and crying and hugging her.

'HEY! Don't hog all the hugs,' and the two ladies pulled Wade into their hug.

'Stephanie hugs….mmmmm….' came from Wade, and both Stephanie and Joss giggled.

'Did he do this all the time, Steph?' Joss whispered to her

'Only after a few months; I figured it was puberty coming on strong, because he always wanted real tight frontal hugs. No side hugs for my Wade,' she answered in the same whisper.

'Of course, he's your Wade, now.'

'He's gotten worse about trying to peek down my blouse, Steph,' Joss confessed.

'So, what have you done about it?' She asked wickedly.

'Left a few buttons strategically unbuttoned, of course,' Joss confessed, and Stephanie laughed.

'HEY!' Wade pouted, and Joss kissed his nose.

'Ok, spill,' and Stephanie took a tailor position on the floor, joined by Joss and Wade.

'So, when is the wedding planned for, and when am I going to become Aunt Stephanie?' she grinned as both Joss and Wade blushed, and the three of them began to talk.

-----

(WnJ)

'Hello, daughter,' and Joss jerked and turned her head and grew a huge smile on her face.

'Hello, future son-in-law. I'm Sheri Nicole Possible. I'm very pleased to finally meet you, Dr. Load,' the uniformed woman walked towards Wade, but she was hijacked in mid-stride by a red-headed missile slamming into her

'MOMMA!' Joss cried and hugged and shook.

Sheri Nicole hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

'You've grown since you visited me, and only in a few months, Andrea.'

'Well: do I get an introduction, or not?' and she put her hands on her hips and grinned.

'D'OI!' Joss slapped her forehead, ran and got Wade, and pulled him forward.

'Momma, this is Dr. Wade Load, my friend, my only, and my semi-official fiancé. Wade, this is my mother, Sheri Nicole Possible.

'A pleasure, Dr. Load,' and she stuck out her hand.

Wade took her proffered hand and kissed it.

'Madam, the pleasure is indeed all mine,' Wade replied, and then smiled.

'If this is what Jocelyn will look like when she's older, I am very truly blessed,' and Joss and Sheri Nicole both giggled.

'He's almost as smooth as your father, Andrea,' and her face fell into deep sadness.

'Daughter, I'm sorry you hurt for so long. I only wanted them to not hurt you, but I had no idea that they'd leave me there with you for the whole time after I died,' and both ladies teared up, and they hugged each other, flushing years of tears away.

'Momma?'

'Yes, Andrea?'

'Thank you for the backpack you bought for me in London.'

'You're more than welcome, Sweet Tea,' and Wade grinned.

'MOMMA! So, it was you who started that!'

'Guilty as charged, Sweet Tea.

'You liked it so much when we were in London, it's the only thing you would say, constantly, so it kinda stuck,' Sheri Nicole explained, and Wade finally understood.

'I would have thought it was from her grandfather,' Wade commented.

''This time, Dr. Load, you are **not** correct,'' Sheri Nicole replied, and she and her daughter both laughed loud and long.

'I have been impressed with your work, Dr. Load.'

'Wade, please, Mrs. Possible.'

'Only if it's Sheri Nicole, or Momma, Wade,' she smiled.

'I'll hold on the Momma until we're married, Sheri Nicole, if that's all right with you,' he replied.

'Team Possible has done amazing work, and what you have done considering all you've been thru is nothing short of amazing.

'You haven't made a battlesuit for my Andrea, yet, have you?' she grinned, and Wade gulp'ed.

'No worried, Wade; in fact, I will consider it an honor when you do.

'After you're officially engaged, of course, or if you get someone else to take the measurements,' she smirked, and Wade knew that she knew.

Joss just grinned.

'Momma, do you know about Daddy?

'Of course, Sweet Tea: I've been trying to get thru to your father for years, but he's a slow as a rock chasing a rabbit, sometimes.

'I think that Betty will be perfect for him, and I like your Momma2 name,' and Joss smiled even bigger as her dreams came true.

'She wasn't much swifter than your father, either.

'By the way: nice touch with the music, Wade: I almost busted a gut when you started up 'All I Want for Christmas.'

'So, you two, tell me,' and she took the tailor position on the floor.

'What are the plans?

'Marriage?' and Wade and Joss took each other's hands and smiled

'Kids? And they both looked shocked, and then grinned and began to talk.

-----

All of the conversations, discussions, and laughter ended suddenly when a voice spoke.

'Merger will terminate in one minute.'

'Kims, it's been more wonderful than you can imagine,' was Ron's response, and they both kissed him on the cheeks, and RanchKim went back to the room. The room faded into the green walls, leaving Kim and Ron standing there.

'Rons, this has been my dream come true,' and KimRon and Ron both kissed Kim on the cheeks. KimRon waved goodbye and went back to the locker room, and it faded into the chocolate-brown walls, leaving Ron and Kim standing there.

'Stephanie, you are my big sister, too,' Joss said as they stood. 'Thanks for being there for Wade,' and Stephanie kissed Joss on the cheek, rubbed the top of Wade's head, and walked back into the ice-blue walls, leaving Joss and Wade standing there.

'Sheri Nicole, it has been a pleasure,' Wade kissed her hand, and she grabbed both Joss and Wade and hugged them fiercely.

'Be good to each other,' and she kissed Joss on the cheek as she turned and walked into the dark brown walls, leaving Wade and Joss standing there.

'Bye, Momma,' came from both of their mouths.

'Jinx! You owe me a soda!' came from both of them at the same time.

'You have learned what love means.

'Now you will learn friendship,' and Ron, Kim, Joss, and Wade all fell to the floor, unconscious, as the walls all dissolved.

-----

'Welcome, Wade.'

'Ron?'

'You are in my head, Wade.'

'Welcome, Joss.'

"Kim?'

'You are in my head, Joss.'

'Welcome, Ron.'

'Wade?'

'You are in my head, Ron.'

'Welcome, Kim.'

"Joss?'

'You are in my head, Kim.'

And there was a chorus of

'oh, man…'

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to Twila Starla: the four-way brain switch was her idea; I just expanded on it a bit.

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for his virtual beta-work on this chapter and opinions regarding direction, along with his continuing to challenge me to improve with your North American-style buffoonery and humor.

-----

**Preview: **

We're in each others' bodies and heads!

Chapter 4: Friendship is next.

-----

For all of you Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. The award winners will be named soon, and I've been nominated for two awards! Well, it's really we, because I couldn't do it without you.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----

The Fannies are over, but who won? Stay tuned for the awards ceremony…

-----


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you: your reads and reviews continue to fuel me.

**A/N Forward: **

Question:

What's buried in your head so deep, what do you fear so much, that you would not want to share with the person that you love more than life itself?

Answer:

Kim and Jocelyn Possible, and Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, are all about to find out….

More fears and beliefs shatter, and some hearts are healed, and more deep learning experiences occur, as well.

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 4: Friendship

-----

'You have learned what love means.

'Now you will learn friendship,' and Ron, Kim, Joss, and Wade all fell to the floor, unconscious, as the walls all dissolved.

-----

'Welcome, Wade.'

'Ron?'

'You are in my head, Wade.'

'Whazzup, Ron?'

'Welcome, Joss.'

'Kim?'

'You are in my head, Joss.'

'Welcome, Ron.'

'Wade?'

'You are in my head, Ron.'

'Coolio.

"Whazzup, Wade?'

'Welcome, Kim.'

'Joss?'

'You are in my head, Cousin Kim.'

And there was a chorus of

'oh, man…'

-----

(Ron, in Wade's body/head)

'Well, this is awk-wierd, Wade.'

'Not really, Ron. We've become better friends over the past two years, ever since I confided in you about my feelings about Jocelyn.

'You didn't laugh, Ron: Thank you.'

'Wade, as many times as you could have laughed at me and didn't, it was the least I could do.

'So, what's the sitch here?'

'Well, you know the drill,' and the dark brown walls disappeared to reveal Wade's bedroom.

'So,' and a hologram of Kim in the battlesuit appeared.

'WHOA, Wade! That's badical!' as the hologram walked over to the seated Wade and climbed into his lap, nibbling at his ear.

'Whoa, Wade? What's going on?'

'You'll see, Ron,' and a holographic Ron appeared, also in a battlesuit. He walked over to holoKim, pulled her off of Wade's lap, and kissed her passionately.

'I'm sorry, Ron, Kim,' Wade spoke quietly as they kissed and began to unzip their battlesuits, and the holograms disappeared.

'Wade, why did you stop?'

'I can't take it, anymore,' Wade said, standing up from his seat.

'I killed my best friends with untested tech, and I'm still here,' and Wade reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a knife.

'I let them down, and I don't deserve to live,' and Wade slit his wrist, the blood spurting as the scene dissolved into the dark-brown walls as Wade walked out, blood spilling onto the floor..

'Wade, what happened?' Ron asked.

'I sent you out with the new battlesuits, and I didn't test them fully. You both got caught in crossfire, and the invulnerability capability had a catastrophic failure.

'They found the two of you, holding each other, lying in a pool of blood.

'They buried you together: it was Kim's dad's request, and your parents agreed to it.

'They gave me a medal for all of the work that we had done together, but I knew:

'I'd let you down, and I don't deserve to even be in the same cemetery as you, Ron.

'I'm sorry. Please forgive me,' and Wade collapsed as he walked back into the dark-brown wall and disappeared.

'Wade, we know the chances we take,' Ron said as he hugged the sobbing super-genius.

'You will never let either of us down, Wade.'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW, Ron?' Wade shouted at his friend, and Wade's tears joined Ron's face.

'Because Kim would kill you herself if you did, Wade, my man,' Ron replied, and Wade looked up at him in disbelief, then grinned and started laughing at the same time.

Ron joined him in the laughter.

'She would, wouldn't she?' Wade observed.

'All 16 kinds, Wade: all 16 kinds,' Ron replied.

'Oooh, that could be a wonderful way to go,' Wade grinned.

'Death by Kimila,' and the walls disappeared and a totally tacky bedroom appeared, spinning glitter ball in the mirrored ceiling and round, rotating bed in the middle.

Kim came walking into the room, and she was leading Wade.

Wade was smiling.

'Well, lover, what do you want tonight?' Kim purred, and Ron's lower regions awakened.

'I just want to watch you, Kim,' Wade replied as he sprawled on the bed.

'Oooh, that could be fun,' Kim giggled, and she pulled off her green crop-top to reveal her sports bra.

'You like, Wade?' and she walked sensuously over to the edge of the bed, rubbing Wade's arm with her hand.

'Me like, Kim,' Wade replied, and Kim reached down and pulled off his shoes and socks, rubbing his feet after she had removed them.

Then, she stood and kicked off her tennis shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, and she pulled her socks off so sensuously that Ron thought his heart was going to explode.

She stood and wiggled out of her Capri's, revealing her bikini underwear, and her outfit concealed more than her swimsuit revealed.

Wade didn't care.

Kim came over and rubbed his cheek with her hand, then stroked his leg, and then leaned over and kissed him.

Before Ron could say anything-

'How about a little Cafe au Lait, Wade?' and Wade smiled as he looked up.

Ron's jaw dropped even lower when he saw who had entered:

MC Honey, Joss and Monique!

The two lovely African-American ladies escorted Joss in. Kim went back to them, and she stood between Joss and MC Honey.

'How 'bout a little 'double stuff,' Wade,' Joss asked, grinning, and Wade laughed.

Ron missed the cookie reference.

The new arrivals were all dressed in Kimitation Nation: green crop-top, black Capri's, and tennis shoes.

All three ladies that were dressed reached up and removed their crop-tops, and Wade smiled even more.

Then, they all three kicked off their tennis shoes and wiggled out of their Capri's, and they all stood there in their underwear, again showing less than a well-designed bikini.

Monique and MC each wore green panties and a sports bra that left little to the imagination, but covered more than the bikinis that Ron had seen.

That made no difference, however: Ron was wide awake.

Joss was dressed like Kim, bikini underwear that had Wade's full attention.

Monique gave Ron a come-hither look, and she called him with her index finger.

-----

(Joss, in Kim's body/head)

'Welcome, Joss.'

'Kim?'

'You are in my head, Joss.'

'Whoa, cousin Kim! This is spankin!' I get to be you!'

'Well, not exactly, Joss, and that's an appropriate word for you to use…' and the green walls faded to reveal a much-younger Kim holding a baby in her arms.

'Mom, why can't I have a baby sister like Andrea?' Kim Pouted, and Anne Possible laughed.

'Won't work on me, Kim: I'm a carrier of the pout,' she smiled and patted her belly, large with more than lunch inside.

'Besides, you said you wanted to have brothers,' Anne reminded her.

'But not at the same time! I wanted them to come along and worship their sister properly; this way, twins will try to gang up on me!' Kim moaned as she rocked Andrea, her cousin gurgling.

'You'll do fine, Kimberly Ann,' Sheri Nicole Possible told her niece, and Kim smiled.

'Sheri, how did you get rid of that baby fat so fast?' Anne groaned as she fell onto the couch. 'It took me months to lose that weight when Kim was born,' she bemoaned.

'Slim,' Sheri replied, and Ann blushed as she smiled while Sheri did the same.

'Honey, that man is a miracle worker: I lost 20 pounds in 4 weeks on the Slim Possible diet: Eat all you can, and work it off,' Sheri Nicole smiled, and Anne laughed out loud.

'LA LA LA LA,' sang Joss at the top of her lungs.

'LA LA LA LA LA; I am not hearing what I think I'm hearing,' Joss added.

'It's true, Andrea,' Sheri looked up and addressed Joss, and them Sheri smiled.

'Your father and I played 'Ranchhand and the Ranch Baron's daughter' far too many times, Andrea,' Sheri Nicole grinned. 'Where do you think you came from?'

The green walls faded in and out, and a five-year-old Kim stood at the front door, her arms crossed and a look of determination on her face.

'I don't need a babysitter,' she announced for the last time, and her mother smiled and shook her head 'no.'

'Kimmie, you father and are going out for our anniversary, and we are not taking the twins with us.

'Think of this person as their babysitter, not yours,' she added as the doorbell rang.

'She opened it to reveal.

'Marsha!' and Marsha Nelson Garcia came in and hugged Dr. Anne Possible.

Kim growled silently.

Marsha stood to the side, and two older people came in the door following her.

The 'older people' were a young man and woman, about 17 years of age, him with dark hair and her with blonde hair. They looked a lot alike to Kim, and she asked:

'Are you related?' and the girl laughed and knelt down in front of Kim.

'Yes, we are,' she whispered conspiratorially, 'but I don't tell a lot of people that: just the special ones, like you.

'He's my twin brother,' and the girl winked. 'He's going to take care of the Tweebs, and I'm going to hang out with you, if that's ok,' the girl added, and Kim nodded vigorously, then looked puzzled.

'What are Tweebs?' Kim asked.

'Twin dweebs: Tweebs,' the girl explained, and Kim grinned.

'Momma, is it ok if I hang out with this lady while he takes care of the Tweebs?' Kim asked, and Marsha grinned.

'Tweebs, Kimmie-cub?' Dr. James Possible came into the room, adjusting his cuffs on his shirt before he put on his suit jacket.

'Twin Dweebs, Daddy. Can I hang out with this girl while her brother watched the Tweebs?' Kim asked excitedly, and James and Anne both covered their mouths in surprise.

'Well, if it's all right with Cynthia…'

'Sure, Dr. Possible, sir. I've got some time to spare.

'Kim, I'm Cynthia Garcia. Marsha Garcia is my mom,' and Cynthia held out her hand, and Kim shook it.

'You don't look like your mom: why are you darker?' and Anne Possible almost sucked her face in, and Cynthia laughed.

'You noticed that! Well, Kim, Marsha Garcia is the wife of my father, Gordon Conrad Garcia, and she adopted my brother and me and became my mom.

'But, what happened to your first mom?'

'She died in a plane crash, Kim.'

'I'm sorry, Cynthia.'

'No big, Kim.'

'No big…I like that.

'Do you wanna see my room? It's kewl: it's a loft so the Tweebs can't get in now,' and Kim took Cynthia's hand and pulled her towards the loft.

'Drs. Possible: I'm Gerald Carlos Garcia, Cynthia's twin brother. We created Tweebs because we were a pain to both of our mothers and our father.

'Pan-Am 103 is the answer to your question, by the way, Doctors. Possible,' Gerald Carlos answered the question on both their minds, and Mrs. Dr. Possible covered her mouth in shock, and Mr. Dr. Possible extended his hand.

'Son, if you are Gordo's son, it's good enough for me.

'Fair warning, though: We've not been able to keep a babysitter for Kimmie-cub for more than one visit.'

'No big, Dr. Possible: I have a younger brother about her age that Mom had when she and Dad got married, and I'm used to taking care of him and leaving no blood trails,' Gerald replied, and James laughed.

'What's his name, Gerald?'

'Walter Nelson, sir,' and the green walls returned.

'Walter Nelson, huh?

'THE Walter Nelson?' Joss asked, and Kim blushed.

'Yes, **the** Walter Nelson,' Kim replied, still blushing.

'And, Joss, Ron never made fun of me about that: in fact, he called his mom to take us to the orthodontist to get separated, and he never told my Mom or Dad. That's how I knew he was the one for me, Joss,' Kim smiled, and her blush started to go away.

'Where are your babysitters, now?'

'Well, Joss, Cynthia is a detective senior lieutenant in the Go City Police Force, and Gerald left Global Justice to sign up for multiple tours of duty in Iraq.

'He said that Iraq would be a piece of cake after babysitting the Tweebs and me,' and Joss laughed.

'I just worry about…' Kim started, and the green walls dissolved to reveal…

'Kimberly!' Kim looked up from where she sat, thinking and crying, in the hospital hallway to see Justin Flanner coming towards her, and Kim's tear-stained face tried to smile.

'Kimberly,' Justine called softer and held out her arms, and Kim stood slowly, brushed herself off, and fell, sobbing, into Justine's arms.

Justine held her as she sobbed away her pain.

'All of them?' Justine asked, and Kim nodded as she held onto Justine for strength.

'Monique and Felix, too?' and Justine winced as Kim nodded again.

'Ronald?' and Justine cried with Kim as Kim nodded.

'Did you get the bad guys, Kimberly?' Justine asked, and Kim cried as she replied:

'There were no bad guys, Justine; it was a senseless accident, a drunk driving a gas tanker truck ran a red light.'

'I'm sorry,' and Justine wept as Kim began to sob, again.

'Come with me, Kimberly,' and Justine pulled her to the chapel, pushing the door open and pulling Kim into the quiet, empty room. Justine pulled her to the alter and pushed her down to her knees.

'OK, Kimberly, yell,' Justine commanded, and Kim looked up at her thru tears, confused.

'Kimberly: you lost your whole family: your husband, your parents, your brothers, your BFGF, her fiancé, and you aren't going to yell at Him?

'Well, then, let me start:

'WHY, GOD? YOU TOOK THE MAN THAT I LOVED FIRST AWAY FROM ME, AND THEN YOU KILLED HIM AFTER HE FOUND HIS LOVE AND MARRIED HER!

'HOW DARE YOU, GOD!

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?' and Justine fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kim stood and walked over to Justine, pulling her to her feet and hugging her.

Then, Kim fell apart.

'I've done so much for the world,' she started quietly, and Justine let her talk.

'I've saved it from Diablos, from global blackouts, from Drakken's idiotic schemes, from Dementor's rages, from Lucre's bargain-basement evil.

'I've done it all and asked for nothing in return except for a little help getting from one sitch to another,' and her voice got a bit louder.

'I put up with Bonnie's attitudes, Barkin's putdowns of Ron, and everyone's pulling me in every different direction except where I wanted to go:

'Into the arms of Ronald Dean Stoppable.'

'I finally get there, and I don't even get a honeymoon:

'You had to kill him on the way to his parent's house to get his luggage.

'Oh, and by the way, you decided to kill the rest of my family at the same time.

'You decided to leave me all alone on the happiest day of my life,' and now, Justine saw the real anger in the eyes of Kim Possible-Stoppable as she ripped off her wedding veil and threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

'I WORE WHITE, EVEN WHEN I DEARLY WANTED TO MAKE MY BOYFRIEND HAPPY, BUT NO!

'I had to be a GOOD GIRL, and I saved myself for NOTHING!' Kim screamed the last word as she ripped at the arms of her beautiful designer wedding dress.

'I WANTED TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN!' she sobbed as she fell to the ground in front of the alter, sobbing.

-----

(Kim in Joss' head/body)

'Hello, cousin Kim.'

'Joss?'

'You are in my head, Kim.'

'Just don't tell me I don't have to go thru puberty again, Joss.'

'KIM!' and she smiled.

'Been there, done that, Kim,' Joss replied, and the ice-blue walls faded to reveal Joss, outside of the bathroom while Kim was talking to Wade about Joss' fixation on Kim, and Joss' face began to fill with tears.

Joss ran towards the loft, but then stopped and headed out to the barn where Tornado was parked.

Joss slammed thru the barn doors and closed them, turning and staring at Tornado.

She leapt and landed on Tornado's back, activated him with the switch on the back of his neck, and rode out of the rear of the barn up the mountain, crying as she rode.

She reined up at a tree and dismounted, turning Tornado off and walking over to then tree, leaning up against it.

'Ah jus' wanted to be lak Kim: what's wrong wit' that?

'Ah know ah kin do it: ah kin do anythin'!

'And, gosh, that guy who claims to be her sidekick is kinda cute: it's the ears, ah think.

'But he's old: he's got to be at least 16, maybe even 17!

'Ah wonder how old that Wade is; Ah thought he was Kim's sidekick, and he's kinda cute, too.

'JOSS!

'What're you sayin'?

'Kin you imagin' what Daddy would say if you brought Wade home?' and she grinned and giggled at the same time.

'He's have a heart attack, that's for sure.

'And, Granddaddy, God rest his soul, would shake the earth when he rolled in his grave!

'Ah wonder how Kim found him: he's obviously younger than her….

'Or if Granddaddy knew about Wade?' and Joss grinned thru her tears.

'WHY?' she kicked the tree, and then fell as the tree won.

'Why did Kim have to say that about me?

'Ah wanted to be her; Ah even made a rope gun like her hair-dryer grappler, and Ah's even got some moves that Ah bet even stuck-up Kim don't have.

'If'n she'd asked me, Ah'd have told her why:

'Ah'm tared of bein' alone, and Ah thought that Ah could be a part of the team.

'Me, Joss Possible, a part of Team Possible,' and now Joss just laughed a sad laugh.

'Yeah, lak that's ever a'gonna happen,' and she was quiet for a few minutes, the birds making the only sounds, and then-

'AH'M SO TARED OF BEIN' ALONE!' she screamed into the trees, and she fell to her knees, then flat to the ground.

She rolled over and lay, face-up, on the bed of decomposing leaves and broken branches.

'Kin ah have someone, please?' she asked quietly.

'Even if it's for jus' a liddle bit, jus; someone I could care about.

'I didn't lak that ranch-hand; he was too busy trying to grope me, and Ah'm glad he left without Daddy having to git rid of him.

'Kin Ah, please?

'Jus' someone to lak me for me.

'If'n Ah can't have that, kin I git rid of my Christmas and rest-of-the-year nightmares?

'Ah so want to have a Christmas where Daddy doesn't end up holdin' me Christmas mornin,' me cryin,' and him doin' the same.

'And kin Daddy find someone who'll love him as much as Momma did?

'I'd settle for that, if Ah got nothin' else out of the deal.

'Daddy's sacrificed so much for me; it's the least Ah could do.

'Could you help mah Daddy, please, God?' and the leaves and branches clung to Joss as she stood and walked toward the two tear-filled ladies.

'Well, Ah'm older, so somethin' musta happened because Ah'm not all Goth-ty any more.

'Did Daddy find someone?' the younger Joss asked, and the older one nodded with a wide grin.

'She's gonna be Momma2,' the older Joss announced, and they both fell into each other's arms and cried tears of joy.

The younger Joss pulled back, saddened.

'Ah guess Ah'm still alone, huh? That was the deal Ah made,' and the older Joss grinned even bigger and shook her head in the negative.

'We found our only, Joss,' the older Joss replied, and a pair of hands covered the younger Joss' eyes.

'Guess who, my choc-o-holic?' and the younger Joss did the natural thing for a Possible woman:

She reached up, grabbed a wrist, and flipped the person over her shoulder and had that person land in front of her on the ground with a loud OUCH!

Joss looked down and saw a taller, slimmer version of-

'WADE LOAD?'

'It's me, Sweet Tea.

'In the flesh: what's left of it, that is, and it's all your fault, Joss,' and Wade stood, smiled as he brushed himself off, and hugged the younger Jocelyn Possible.

Joss was surprised, happy, confused, scared, and angry.

'How did you know about 'Sweet Tea,' Wade?' Joss whispered to Wade as she felt all of those emotions at the same time.

'Well, Andrea Jocelyn,' Wade whispered into her ear, and Joss gasped: she thought that no one alive knew her first name except her Daddy and the government!

'I've got a real problem, Joss,' Wade said as he let her go and walked back to the older Joss, 'and it's that I can't tell you a lot that makes me very sorry, but rest assured,' he smiled:

'**All** of your dreams come true: there's a lot of pain and angst in the process for everyone, but your dreams do come true.

'And, you'll be so very happy, Jocelyn,' and Wade took the older Jocelyn's hand, their fingers entwined, and they looked at each other and smiled.

'**All** of them?' the younger Joss asked her older self, incredulously, and the older Joss nodded with a huge grin on her face.

'Well, Wade,' the younger Joss smiled sweetly at Wade, 'do I **rock** your world?' she asked, and Wade sputtered as both Josses laughed at him and gave each other a high-five.

'Spankin'!' the younger Joss exclaimed, and she looked puzzled when both Wade and the older Joss burst into uproarious laughter.

The ice-blue walls reappeared, and Kim, with tears in her eyes, looked at Joss, herself looking at Kim with a hint of tears on her face.

'Joss,' and Kim grabbed her cousin and hugged her tightly

'I apologized for the statement,' Kim said into Joss' hair.

'I know, Kim; it's what happened afterwards that took me to that low,' and she lifted her head and revealed a huge smile, 'and it was after this all happened that Wade saw me for the first time, so I should really be thankin' you, Kim.'

'Especially for being here while I deal with this: I need you, cousin, especially for this sitch,' Joss hugged her cousin even tighter, and the ice-blue walls dissolved to reveal the Possible ranch living room.

Joss walked in from school, her Dad off on a trip with Betty on Global Justice business, and found Kim, Ron, and her Uncle James and Aunt Anne in the room.

What did it for her was Wade, standing there, with Supervising Agent Will Du, and they both looked sad.

Joss screamed and fainted.

-----

When she came to, the first thing she saw was Wade's face.

'Jocelyn, I'm so sorry,' Wade reached for her to pull her to him, and she released an ocean of tears.

'Miss Possible,' Agent Du began, and Anne Possible hush'ed him with a single glare.

'Both of them, Wade?' Joss asked sadly, and she cried even harder when Wade nodded.

'It was a bomb on the plane, of all things,' Wade struggled to get the words out, 'there was a double agent inside that GJ didn't suspect, and she planted the bomb to explode at 27,600 feet up.

'Joss, it was instantaneous, and they didn't feel a thing: the plane disintegrated in the air from the explosion,' and he held her, again, as she cried again, now having lost two mothers.

'Wade, let's get married, today,' Joss announced to him and a shocked room.

'I've lost three people that I love, Wade, and I can't bear to think that I could live a day alone after you were taken away from me.

'Kin we, Wade?'

-----

(Wade, in Ron's head/body)

'Welcome, Wade.'

'Ron?'

'You are in my head, Wade.'

'In the mind of Ron Stoppable: boy, do I have a load of question for you.'

'Starting with the bad puns, Wade?'

'Sorry, Ron.

'OK: first question: How is Kim as a kisser?'

'Bon-diggity, Wade.'

'Have you done any more?'

'Wade! A true gentleman never tells, even and especially if it's Kim Possible.

'Wade, she's my best friend, and we've only been dating for under a year, and engaged for less time than that.'

'Sorry, Ron, but I wanted to know, and I suspected that you wouldn't tell me: you are the personification of a gentleman.'

'Besides, Wade, I need her,' and the chocolate brown walls faded into a grassy field, and Kim and Ron were standing in the field, each holding a bouquet of flowers, and Ron carrying a picnic basket.

'Ron, are you ready?'

'I'm ready, Kim.'

'Are you sure? We don't have to do this today if you don't want to,' she stated.

'I'm sure, Kim. Let's go,' and the walked thru the grass, up the hill, and stopped at a small headstone.

RUFUS STOPPABLE

Beloved friend and companion

On a piece of paper taped to the headstone were the following words:

He saved the world with Kim and Ron. Thank you, Rufus - S.B.

All around the headstone were piles of flowers and Bueno Nacho coolers filled with food.

'Are you here to see Ruf- ohh, I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Stoppable: I didn't recognize you when I came around the corner,' a tall man in a pair of dirty overalls and a 'Rufus for President' t-shirt came up to them.

'Good afternoon,' and he stuck out his hand after he cleaned it off. 'I'm Gary Allen, the new groundskeeper here. Bradley had to move four months ago, and I took his place.

'We've followed all of your instructions, Mr. Stoppable; I hope you are pleased with the level of care that we've provided here.

'I am, Mr. Allen, thank you,' Ron shook his hand as Kim unsuccessfully held in her giggle, and then Ron looked and pointed at the coolers of food.

'Are they still bringing food?

'Yes sir, they are, every day. Different people bring flowers and Nacos daily; I tell them that the food would be better served at the shelter, but they don't care: they leave it, anyway. I usually come around 5-6 times a day and collect it so the other animals in the area don't tear up the site.

'If it's fresh, I'm taking it to the shelter; if it's not fresh, we're disposing of it properly and returning the coolers to Bueno Nacho.

'Rufus would have liked that,' Ron replied, a bit of a choke in his throat, and Kim took his free hand and squeezed.

'Yes sir, those animals at the shelter really love Nacos: go figure,' Gary dead-panned, and all three laughed.

'Did you bring food, Mr. Stoppable?' and Ron shook his head 'no' and opened the basket top:

Eight naked mole rats jumped out and all yelled 'DADDY!' as they ran to the headstone and sat quietly; they were followed out of the basket by a ninth one who looked tired but happy. She looked up at Gary and said 'Hello!'

'Gary, this is Rufus' family: his mate Giselle and their eight kids,' and Giselle ran up Gary's pants, jumped to his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you,' she said, and she scampered back down to attempt to ride herd on the kids who had sniffed the air, yelled 'NACOS!' and attacked the coolers, opening them and pulling out the Nacos as if they were peanuts from the shell.

'Well, I won't have to worry about these coolers,' Gary laughed as the coolers were rapidly emptied, and the largest of the kids brought the biggest Naco over to Momma Giselle.

'And they have better manners than my kids,' Gary slapped his head and laughed.

Ron and Kim looked over at Ron and Wade, and the married couple placed the flowers at the gravesite as Gary helped Giselle take care of the kids, and the married Ron and Kim came over to Ron and Wade as the scene faded into the chocolate-brown walls.

'Hi, Ron,' Kim smiled as she walked up to Ron and kissed him on the lips.

'Hello, Wade,' and Kim did the same to Wade.

Neither of them complained, and the married Ron just laughed at his younger self and friend.

'Hey, guys,' and he hugged Ron and Wade, then stepped back and took Kim's hand.

'Do you want to know, Ron?' the married Ron asked, and younger Ron nodded.

'He went the way we all would like to go: in his sleep, after far too many years of missions and Nacos and Slurpsters. Giselle was with him when he passed, so I know he died happy.

'He actually met Giselle on a mission to the south of France, where we had to deal with Shego and Drakken, one more time, and they mated less than three months later.'

'I see that the engagement didn't fall apart,' Ron said, nodding his head at Kim, and the older Ron smiled and nodded.

'Ron, you are going to be so happy you're going to be sickening to be around,' the married Ron smiled, and Kim smacked him in the back of the head and grinned.

'Thanks for taking care of Rufus and his family, Ron.'

'Hey: No Big, Ron,' and the married couple turned and entered the fog that had come up in front of the chocolate-brown walls.

'I didn't think that Kim could be any more beautiful, but I guess I was wrong,' Wade commented, and Ron nodded.

'Kim, my friend, will only become more beautiful as **you** get older,' Ron replied, and the chocolate brown walls became transparent to sounds only.

-----

'Ron, you're weird.'

'But-'

'I like weird, Ron,' and the sound of kissing came across.

-----

'Here I am, Ronald Dean Stoppable.'

'My God, Kim you're beautiful.

'Can we get started?' another voice came across, and there was silence.

'Very well.

'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the site of God and man to unite these two people in holy matrimony….'

-----

'Ron, are you ready?' and heel clicks came across the room, closer and closer.

'Ron?

'RON?'

'yea…

'Sorry, Kim, but you took my breath away in that negligee.'

'Then, you'll love this,' and the sound of clothing being removed could be heard, and Wade's heart was beating faster.

'boo, and yah…'

and the walls became solid once again.

'Wow,' was Wade's only comment.

'It looks like 'Wow' wasn't the only thing you were thinking, Wade,' Ron smiled, and Wade just grinned.

'Hey, sue me: what would you have me do about that last mini-narrative?'

'Not this,' and the chocolate brown walls disappeared completely to show one thing on the wall in front of them:

An American flag, but where the stars were had been replaced with a single swastika.

In front of the flag was a table with nine tall white candles burning, and the flames danced in the invisible breeze.

'I'm gonna need your help to get thru this one, Wade.

'I need real friends, like you,' Ron stated calmly, but he began to glow a light blue.

-----

(JnK)

Mike Cotton came in the door and walked towards Kim, but Justine held him back.

Finally, Kim raised her head and looked up to the alter, and she lowered her head as she began to speak again, only now in a much quieter and calmer voice.

'I'm sorry,' and she took a deep breath and continued..

'Please forgive me.

'I know that you didn't cause the accident, that we have that free will, and that because of that, sometimes bad things happen to good people.

'It's just that Daddy did so much for the space program that helped so many people.

'Momma was so gifted, and she saved so many lives.

'The Tweebs? They did so much as part of Team Possible, saving lives and helping people.

'Monique was so gifted, and she was my first real friend that liked me for me and didn't care that I was a redhead,' and Kim grinned thru her tears as she remembered her long talks with Monique about race and why it was such a problem for everyone.

'Felix: he stopped laughing at me when I realized that his 'handicap' was mine, not his, and I started to treat him a man and a friend, and I was so happy when I learned that he and Monique were engaged.

'And, Ronald, the center of my universe, without whom I have no reason to go on,' and Kim stood up, looked back at Joss and Kim, and turned, walking towards Justine and grabbing her as the chapel faded into the green walls.

Joss and Kim stood there and looked at an older Kim in a wedding dress and an older Justine, dressed in a sharp business suit, and all four stared at each other.

Kim finally bolted, running to her older self and hugged her, and the older Kim broke down in tears, again.

'Hello, Jocelyn,' Justine said as the two Kims cried.

'You remember me?'

'I'm in the same head, Jocelyn,' Justine smiled as she hugged the younger Possible redhead.

'Is your Kim gonna be ok?' Joss asked, with more than a few tears in her eyes.

'More than all right, Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load,' a rich contralto voice came from behind Joss, and she whipped around.

The red-headed vision now smiling at Joss appeared to be in her mid-30s, but something told Joss that she was older than that. She wore a beautifully-tailored dark green, almost black, suit jacket with tiny grey pinstripes and the matching skirt, and the pink blouse was beautiful on her, complimenting her hair and wonderful skin tone. Her figure was impeccable, and Joss was glad that Wade was nowhere near:

'He'd be falling all over himself about her,' Joss thought as she grinned inside.

Her legs, covered in sensible yet beautiful off-white hose, were beautifully sculpted, and she wore sensible heels.

'I'm a woman,' Joss thought, 'and even I think she's drop-dead gorgeous!'

Even with all of this, what caught Joss' attention was the group of security agents around her: they didn't look like Secret Service, but they treated her like a head of state.

She looked deeply into the eyes of the woman, and she saw Uncle James and Aunt Anne. That's when the realization of who this woman was finally hit Joss like a kiloton of bricks, and Joss' eyes snapped wide open on realization and surprise as she stepped towards her.

'Well? Don't I even get a hug, cousin?' and she held out her arms.

Joss slammed the rest of the way into her like a red-headed Stinger missile, yelling 'KIM' so loud that the two Kims separated and stared at her and the older woman.

'Cousin Kim, you made it,' Joss cried as the older Kim hugged her and rocked back and forth on her heels, waving the security away with a slight head movement.

'Kims,' she held out an arm, and the two Kims came to her and joined the hug.

Justine stood there, smiling and crying as Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

'Madam Secretary-General, we're behind schedule,' one of the young women with her stated her case with the confidence that her word was law, but the older Kim waved her off.

'I only need five, Jessica,' and Jessica grimaced and turned away, pounding on what looked to Joss like a PosComm.

'Kim, I know it hurts, now, but you do get better,' the older Kim addressed the Kim in the wedding dress, and that Kim snorted.

'And, you know this, how?'

'Because I am you, Kim. I know you're thinking about killing yourself because I thought about it, but Justine saved me.

'Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Kim?' and an older Justine stepped out of the shadows, and Mike's drooling was audible, but only until the younger Justine punched him in the stomach.

'Yes, it is, Justine, and thank you.

'You convinced me that my life was worth living.

'Well, that, and the over ten thousand bouquets of flowers, plants and cards and letters, not counting the fifteen hundred proposals that you got on email and in the mail,' Justine quipped, and the older Kim laughed.

'Yea, there was that, too.

'But, Kim, I made it. There were some tough times, but I made it.

'What are you doing now?' Wedding Kim asked.

'I'm the first American Woman to head the United Nations General Assembly. Global Justice reports to me, and me alone,' the Older Kim smiled. 'That's why I need the security: there are still too many crazies out there, in here,' and she smiled for a moment.

'I still love that phrase….'

'And, the rest?' Wedding Kim asked, and the Older Kim smiled.

'You know the old saying about your past coming back to haunt you, Kim?' and a slender, slightly older man came out of the shadows and smiled, his Euro-Asian heritage barely showing, and Joss and both Kims dropped their jaws to the floor.

'Told you, love,' Will Du smiled and kissed her cheek.

'I know, Will, but it was fun, nonetheless,' and she leaned over and kissed him fully.

Their jaws went further into the ground, and both Kim and Will laughed.

'You never know where you will find love, Kim,' the older Kim said as she wrapped her fingers into Will Du's hand.

'Enjoy your time in your reality, Kim,' the older Kim addressed her guide, 'and kiss Ron for me,' she added as she leaned forward and kissed her guide on the cheek.

'For me, too,' Wedding Kim added, 'one last time for me, especially since I can't,' and she sniffled a bit as she, too, kissed her guide on the cheek, and the two Kims and Will Du turned and left with the agents and the older Justine and Jessica, still pounding on the PosComm-like device, leafing the younger Justine and Mike there with Kim and Joss.

'Well,' Joss said after several moments of silence, 'that was a surprise,' and Justine laughed.

'You mean you never saw it, Jocelyn? The way that Kim and Will fight: they remind me you and Wade. If it wasn't Ron, she'd have married him after arguing for several weeks and making up for several nights, as well,' and Justine grinned.

'And, they have some beautiful children,' and Kim the guide almost gagged as Joss laughed.

'Never give up Hope, Kim,' Justine said as she pried the fingers off of her waist and came over to give Kim a quick hug, then turned and walked away holding Mike's hand.

'Hope was always my favorite actor,' and she and Mike entered the green walls to the groans of Kim and the confused sounds of Joss.

'So, which were you more afraid of, Kim: losing Ron, or getting Du-Duh'ed?' Joss asked, grinning, and Km sputtered.

-----

(WnR)

The room had lines of chairs, regimented in 10 rows of 10 each, with an aisle down the middle so that there were five chairs on each sub-row.

The sounds of drums beating a martial beat started soft, and became louder and louder until the back doors flew open and the drummers entered, and the flag bearers entered carrying the five replicas of the flag on the wall. They marched to the front of the room and took their places as others marched into the room and peeled off onto their assigned aisles, standing at their assigned spots at attention as the room filled.

Finally, the leaders came in, and salutes snapped from all of the men and women standing in their spots, and a giant shipping crate was rolled in behind them. Muffled sounds were coming from within the crate.

One of the leaders turned as he reached the front of the room and threw his hand high in front of him at a 45-degree angle, palm down, and the people mirrored his salute.

'Be Seated,' he ordered, and the rears ht the chairs in precise time.

'Members of the New Order!' the leader shouted, and the response was unified.

'We hear you, sir, and we follow your lead to cleanse the unworthy from our presence!'

'I have a package for you, a very special package: our greatest enemy has been captured!' and the response was unified once again.

-----

Unknown to the room occupants, there were two others attending, in the rafters.

'Was I right?'

'Well, DCI was correct, Aggie: these idiots have her, and they're stupid enough to assemble in a single location. What can we do about it?' she grinned.

'Well, AJ, I still think that the direct approach remains the best,' Aggie responded with a smile, and he leaned over and kissed AJ.

'Later, lover, after we get her,' she smiled as their lip separated.

'How are we going to let him know we're ready?'

'Oh, he knows we're ready; he knows we're here, and he's waiting for the proper time to provide the proper level of attention to the sitch.'

'Why was she their greatest enemy?'

'She kept capturing them;

'That, and her husband.'

'Oh,' and they became silent once again, listening to the rants of the Leader.

-----

'Present the enemy for punishment!'

The box was slammed three times, and the walls fell to reveal a slender bald person lying on the bottom of the box.

'See how our enemy cowers at the mere presence of the flag of righteousness!' and, again, the unison response:

'We cannot be defeated! We will not be defeated!' and one of the leaders at the front of the room stepped into the boxed area and yanked the person off the floor, and the room fell silent as the face was revealed to them all…

…and then a thunderous applause came from the people sitting as the woman glared at them, and the leader slammed her in the stomach with a pole, making her double over in pain.

'Bow before your leaders and masters, Kimberly Ann Possible!'

'Not bloody likely,' was Kim's response, and she was struck again and doubled over in pain.

'We can make bloody,' the Leader smirked, and he swung his pole up and across her mouth, creating a splash of blood on the crate floor.

AJ growled.

'He's mine, Aggie,' she whispered, and he knew better than to argue with her.

'What shall we do with our enemy?' the Leader asked, and the response was unified, once again:

'Death! Death to all who do not follow the paths of righteousness!'

'Tonight, glass will break at the homes and businesses of all of those who do not follow the path,' the Leader shouted, 'and the cleansing will begin!'

'Now, AJ,' Aggie whispered, and AJ called down from the rafters:

'I don't think so, Tim,' came from a voice in the rafters, and all in the chairs, on the stage, and in the crate looked up to see the outline of two individuals standing on beams:

A loud thump, and the room was bathed in light to reveal:

The two individuals on the beams: one was a tall, slender red-headed woman, and the other was an African man, and they were dressed alike in suits that shimmered in the pale room candlelight.

'Who in the hell are you?' the leader yelled.

'Your Middleton and Montana nightmares, come to life,' and the pair shot lines at the wall with the flag, both hitting the corners of the flag, and they flew down the lines in perfect parallel precision, then landing on the stage next to each other and facing the leadership on the stage and smiling.

'And, just what do you two members of the sub-human race think you can do to 111 of the Leader's finest?'

'I don't know…kick you sorry asses into jail, maybe?' the woman responded as their clothes began to shimmer, and the Leader responded with a yell.

'Destroy-' but his yell was cut short by a shout from the rear of the room as one of his minions stood on his chair.

'This is wrong! She is not the enemy: He is the enemy,' and the minion pointed at the Leader.

'He had misled us all along, and for that, **he** should be punished!'

'What are you?' The Leader yelled, and a blue sword appeared in the minion's hand.

'A Son of God, Abraham, and Isaac,' he replied as he waved his blade, and the air crackled and waved his blond hair.

Kim looked up from the floor and caught a glimpse of the minion.

'Ron,' she whispered, and she passed out from the multiple beatings she had received.

'You ready, Ron?' Aggie called out, and Ron nodded.

'Let's smack some monkey, people,' Ron growled, and Kim picked that time to awaken and hear his comment.

'RON!' and, even in his current sitch, Ron blushed.

The people all around him pulled him down from the chair, but the Lotus Blade had converted into a shield, and Ron began to swing it at the people, knocking several unconscious at a time.

Aggie and AJ leapt from the stage and plowed into the leading edge of the crowd, stunning them with several hits from their hand-wielded shock devices, and they fell like trees in front of a buzz-saw.

None of the three saw the back doors open to reveal a joint team of Global Justice and Montana DCI agents, who rounded up the ones at the rear who thought that they could make a silent yet timely retreat.

Within 10 minutes AJ's announcement from On-High, the crowd had been reduced to groups of unconscious individuals throughout the room, the captured individuals at the back, a handful of five at the front, including the Leader, who were all standing with their arms crossed and watching the events, and Kim, who by now was sitting up in the middle of the crate floor.

'Well?'

'Your weapons will not defeat us, Son of Isaac,' and the leader held up a remote.

'We will all perish,' and he hit the button…

Or so he thought.

'Looking for this?' Aggie held the same remote in the air for a moment, and then tossed it into the air. As it arced and fell, Ron tossed the blade, and it sliced into two neat pieces as the remote fell to the floor, harmless.

The blade returned to his hand, grip-first, and Ron smiled.

AJ walked calmly to the Leader, but his team disbursed as they read her angry blue eyes.

'This is for Becky,' and she slapped the Leader.

'This is for Fletch,' and she slapped him, again.

'This is for all of the people you killed in the name of cleansing,' and she slapped him multiple times.

He stood there, wavering, and she said:

'And, this is for cousin Kim,' and she swung, and her punch floored the Leader.

He didn't rise to the occasion, and the flag on the wall behind him chose that time to fall, covering his face.

Ron, by this time, had reached Kim and had brought her to her feet.

'Are you all right, my love?' and she answered with a kiss that curled Ron's toes and toenails.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?' one of the Global Justice agents said to another, and the speaker smiled at his female co-worker.

'Yes, Arnold,' and Rebecca Jane joined the kissing fest and curled Arnold's toes while the GJ and DCI agents removed the rest of the Leader's staff, and the Leader himself, from the stage.

Aggie looked at the two couples and smiled, but he paid extra attention to Ron and Kim, and AJ whacked the back of his head.

'Don't bother them, Aggie!' she scolded.

'I wasn't bother-' and his statement was cut short as AJ curled Aggie's toes with a kiss of her own, and the chocolate-brown walls slowly appeared and became opaque.

'You did it, Ron,' Wade turned to face Ron.

'No, Wade, **we** did it. I've never won before now.

'It was a team effort,' came from the w all as AJ and Aggie came through in their battlesuits.

'Hello, Wade,' AJ smiled as she walked up to Wade and kissed him deeply.

'HEY! NO KISSY MY WIFE, WADE!' came from Aggie.

'She's mine, too,' Wade replied and AJ released him from vertical CPR, and Wade took several deep breaths to bring his heart rate down.

'Besides, there's definitely enough there to share,' Wade grinned, and AJ whacked him across the back of the head.

'OWW'

'I love you too, Wade,' smirked AJ.

'Why AJ and Aggie?' Wade asked.

'Well, Jocelyn was too long, and Joss was too kiddy,' started Aggie.

'And, Wade was too boring, and Aggie fit him so well, being Agamemnon and all,' AJ finished, and they both smiled as they took each other's hands.

Then, Wade noticed the small symbol on the breast of the uniforms, and smiled.

'Glad to see that **_BlazeIt_** survived,' Wade smiled, and AJ whacked him again at the same place on the head.

'Eyes on my eyes, Wade,' AJ grinned, and she kissed his cheek.

'Be good to me, Wade,' and she and Aggie turned to walk back into the walls, then stopped; AJ turned around and ran to Ron, grabbing him and kissing him deeply.

The two Wades watched, envious for a moment, then both grinned.

When she broke the kiss, Ron had his goofy yet confused face on.

'Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for, Jocelyn?'

'Because I won't be there when you wake up: someone else will, and I wanted to get my licks in, so to speak,' and she grinned and blew him a final kiss, then turned and ran back to Aggie, took his hand, the two of them walked into the chocolate-brown wall.

'Now, I'm jellin, Ron,' Wade smirked, and Ron just smiled, confused, as he reached up and touched his cheek.

Lipstick came back.

-----

(KnJ)

Wade took her shoulders, squeezed them, and then released her and went back for his bag. He dug into it, and he pulled out a box.

He returned to Joss, lifted her from her seat, and knelt in front of her, opening the box to reveal a ring that he then removed from the box and held it in front of her placed on her finger.

'Andrea Jocelyn Possible, you are my Sweetest of Teas,' and Joss groaned while Kim and Ron laughed quietly, tightening the grip on each other's hands.

'I loved you from the first time I saw you in the Kimmunicator, I loved you when you told me about Sheri Nicole, and I loved you when I told you about Stephanie.

'AJ, you mean the world to me. I can't live another day without you.

'Andrea Jocelyn Possible, will you marry me?' and he placed the ring on her finger.

'Yes, Wade Agamemnon Load, I will marry you. I would be honored and blessed to be your wife,' Joss replied, and Wade kissed her again, this time with even more fervor.

'But, Joss,' Wade said with a sad tinge to his voice as they separated, 'I promised your father that we wouldn't do this until you graduated from college, and you haven't done that, yet,' and James Possible smiled and squeezed his wife's hand.

'I'd love to marry you right now, but I think that, especially now, we should honor your father's wishes,' Wade finished, and he took Joss' hand, kissed it, and smiled wickedly.

'Besides, I have a plan,' and he leaned over and whispered into Joss' ear. She listened, and as she did her face turned redder and redder.

'WADE!' she grabbed his face and kissed him quickly, then pushed it back and grinned in return.

'All right, we'll wait, but only if you promise to do that on our wedding night,' and Wade grinned and nodded, and James Possible breathed a sigh of relief.

'Besides,' Joss added with a wicked grin of her own, 'you're gonna have to be in real good shape if we're gonna do **that** on our wedding night,' and Anne and Kim Possible grinned while James Possible and Ron Stoppable grimaced, and the scene faded into the ice-blue walls.

Kim looked at Joss.

'You get pretty deep there for someone as young as you are, cousin,' Kim commented.

'After what I've been through, Kim, this is nothing. I'm not afraid of the past: it's the future that scares the snake muffins out of me,' and the ice-blue walls disappeared to reveal a thunderstorm in full progress, lightening and thunder and pouring rain.

Joss was walking in the storm, and the horse-person's phrase 'rode hard, and put up wet' did not do her justice.

She trudged thru the mud. The blood pooled with the mud and downpour of tears from the thunderstorms under her feet, no matter where she stepped, and she kept walking forward, trudging through the mud and the blood until she finally came to a small shed that wasn't totally destroyed.

She pushed the door open and entered, clicking a handheld light that bathed the entire room in light, and she saw a mirror at the other end of the room, broken into several pieces on the floor and a single piece remaining on the wall.

'Let's see just how bad I look,' she mumbled as she trudged toward the mirror, the light showing the multiple tears in her clothing and the scars on her arms.

She looked in the mirror and saw the damage: scars on both sides of her face and above her eyebrows, but surprisingly none on her chin or cheeks.

She checked the power reading on the battlesuit: 0.

'Damn,' she scolded herself for not paying attention to the chargemeter.

She pulled out her PosComm and checked its chargemeter: 55. She had enough for one more viewing of them all, and she started the player:

Wade, Slim, and Betty all appeared in front of her.

'Hello, Sweet Tea,' Wade smiled.

'Hi, gorgeous,' she replied automatically.

'It's that bad, huh?'

'Wade, it sucks big time: you and Daddy and Momma2 are all dead, and I'm here by myself.'

'I'm sorry, Joss. I broke my promise to you: I told you I'd never leave you, and I did. Can you forgive me?' and Joss suddenly realized that this was no player.

'You got it, huh?' Wade grinned. 'I built an emergency AI into each of our units, and seeded it with my brain engrams so you wouldn't be alone, Joss.' Then, Wade's smile disappeared.

'Who are you fighting, now?'

'Does it matter?' Joss snapped back.

'They've taken out the Tweebs, Aunt Anne and Uncle Jim: I watched them kill Ron and behead Kim. I saw them gut Momma2 and Daddy, and I saw them kill you, Wade,' and she broke down for the first time after this had all started.

Wade watched her cry, wishing he could hold her, but the best he could do was to place a holographic hand on her cheek.

'Joss, I'm sorry,' Wade spoke quietly, but Joss did not respond in kind.

'YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE WITH THIS, WADE! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU, AND YOU LEFT ME!' and she broke down again, but then she looked up with a feral sneer, and Wade was frightened.

'Wade, what's the forced discharge power capability left in this unit and the suit?'

''200 petajoules, Joss,' and Wade knew what she was going to do.

'JOSS, NO! YOU'LL BE KILLED!'

'Does it matter?' Joss asked rhetorically. 'You're gone, and I'll never be able to hold you, to kiss you, to make mad, passionate love to you under the stars, ever again, Wade.

'They took my forever, so I'm taking them out, forever,' and she armed the PosComm and waited.

It didn't take long: they followed the massive spike in power readings, and they broke through the door to see a smiling Andrea Jocelyn Possible, standing nude with three holograms all holding particle weapons, except for her, PosComm brandished directly at them.

'I love you, Wade,' and she extended her hand.

'I love you, Jocelyn,' and his hand went thru hers as he tried to hold her hand, one last time. 'Goodbye, my forever.'

'Goodbye, Wade,' and as she felt the beams' heat touch her skin she punched the button on the PosComm and said, almost conversationally, 'goodbye, y'all.'

The resultant 50-megaton explosion reduced the immediate area to glass, and the ice-blue walls .held in the explosive force and the radiation and dampened the flash to the equivalent of a small flash-bulb.

Kim could say nothing, and Joss broke the silence.

'I told you, Kim: it's the 'possible' futures that literally scare the snake muffins out of me,' Joss added calmly, and Kim grabbed her and hugged her fiercely.

'Joss, how could you hurt this bad?' Kim asked the top of Joss' head.

'After being in the cage with my dead momma, Kim, this is nothing.

'I'm deathly afraid of being alone, Kim.

'I need Wade in my life, my forever.

'Kim, I need you to promise me that you won't put him in harm's way.

'I can't do that, Joss,' Kim replied sadly. 'Wade is a team member, not an employee. I can suggest that he not take dangerous sitches, but I can't tell him what to do and not to do.

'I'm sorry, Joss.'

'No, Kim, you did everything right,' Joss replied, coming up and smiling at Kim.

'If you had told me that you would stop him, Kim, I'd have known you were lying to me. By telling me the truth, you've told me that you trust me enough to tell me the real deal and not treat me like your little cousin.

'Thank you, Kim. I love you,' and Joss hugged her and stretched up to kiss her cheek, causing Kim to blush fiercely.

'Just, not like that,' Joss grinned as she took Kim's shocked face in her hands. 'I only swing one way, Kim, and it's for my shrinking hunk of rich, dark chocolate,' and she giggled as Kim started to smile and then joined Joss in a full shared laugh.

'Rich, dark chocolate, huh?' Kim smirked, and Joss smiled.

'And, he loves strawberry, Kim, but you should know that better than I,' Joss replied sweetly, and Kim blushed.

-----

(RnW)

Ron broke out of his trance then.

'WADE!' and Wade got up off the bed, walked over to the ladies, took Kim's hand, and they walked over to Ron together, followed by the rest of Wade's harem..

'Don't worry, Ron: I've never gone any farther than this,' and Kim smiled and reached out to touch Ron's arm.

Her touch was electric.

'I can't go any farther, Ron, because I love Kim too much to do anything about it,' Wade added, and Kim giggled.

'That's right, Ron: Wade loved me so much, he fitted me personally for the battlesuit.

'His hands were cold and trembling while he fitted me, but he couldn't look.

'Not that I didn't try to make him, Ron, just like I try to make you look,' and Kim slid one of her bra straps down onto her arm, smiling so seductively that Ron almost passed out.

'Now, if I was someone different,' and Kim moved to the side and revealed Joss standing behind her, dressed the same way, 'it could have been a whole lot different.'

'No, it wouldn't, Kim,' and Joss pulled both Wades into her arms.

'I love him; er, them, dearly, but he, er, they are worth the wait,' and Joss reached down and pinched both Wade's rears.

'Not that I won't have a little fun pushing him, them, into total distraction,' and Joss bent backwards, showing off her chest framed by her sports bra, and then turned around and bent forward, showing her panty-clad rear.

'We'll be back, Ron, in about 20 minutes,' both Wades yelled, and they both ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Ron laughed as he heard the shower turn on and a pair of screams; they obviously had stepped under the cold water.

'Been there with you, Kim, far too many times,' Ron observed, and Kim and Joss and Monique and MC Honey all giggled.

'Well, Ron, it's just the five of us: any ideas?' and all the ladies struck a pose.

Ron's blood pressure spiked.

'Ladies, not that I wouldn't have killed a few moments ago for this chance,' and he reached down and picked up Joss' shirt and handed it to her.

'I love you, Jocelyn Possible, but too much to lose you as a friend, even if I miss out,' Ron grinned his goofy grin, and Joss hugged him tightly.

'I would never hurt Wade, Jocelyn,' Ron concluded, and Joss hugged him tighter.

'Thank you, Ron,' and Joss let him go, kissed his cheek, and walked back into the dark-brown wall.

'And, what about me?' MC Honey's voice was musical as she leaned over and nibbled Ron's left ear.

'And me?' Monique added, nibbling Ron's right ear.

'My Nubian goddesses,' Ron whispered, and they each bit his ear.

'OWWWW!'

'Nubian goddesses, indeed.' Monique pouted.

'Monique, I know I'm nowhere near man enough for you. I am only worthy to worship you from afar,' and Monique grinned at Ron's statement.

'I love you dearly, Monique, you know that, right?' and she nodded.

'Unfortunately, Monique, my main man Felix has a bad case of 'Mon's disease,' and I'm pretty sure it's incurable. As a result, I think he's got, oh, about 75 years to live,' and Monique laughed along with Ron.

'And, MC, what can I say?

'I did 'Naked Mole Rap,' but I'm sooo definitely not in your league.'

The two ladies smiled, and MC turned and walked away into the chocolate brown walls.

Ron turned and looked at Monique, then hugged her tightly.

'You tempt me to want to do so much more, Mon, but you are Wade's Monique, and I can't hurt him, either.

'He's had that crush on you ever since you landed in town.'

'I know, Ron, and don't get me wrong:

'I feel special when he treats me like a gentleman, but…' and Ron understood.

'Wait a year or two, Monique, and you and Kim and MC and Joss can torture the poor boy the same way you torture the rest of us poor mortal men:

'In Your Dreams,' and Monique laughed, brushed Ron's lips with hers, turned, and walked into the chocolate-brown walls, disappearing and leaving Kim with Ron and the Wades in the shower.

'So, what am I, Ronald: chopped liver?' and Ron laughed at Kim's use of his second-least favorite food, right behind meat cakes (although he still didn't know why).

'Kim, I love you, and you know how much I love you, but you're not my 'Kim': you're Wade's 'Kim,' and I never could take you away from him, nor would I want to. His imagination deserves to have you in it: that's how much he loves you,' and Ron kissed her on the cheek.

'Not even one for the road, Ronald Dean Stoppable?' and he smiled and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately and stroking the bubbles gently, eliciting a giggle into his mouth as they kissed.

'Thanks, Ron: I think that'll hold me until he hits puberty, and then I'm gonna really torture him,' Kim grinned.

'What a surprise,' Ron replied sarcastically and knowingly said Kim walked into the dark brown walls just as Wade came out of the bathroom, drying his hair and otherwise fully dressed.

'Did you have fun, Ron?' Wade asked with a grin.

'No more than you would have, my friend,' Ron replied.

'Well, this next is not gonna be any fun at all, Ron. I'll apologize, in advance,' Wade stood there with a sad smile.

'What could be that bad that Wade would get that look?' Ron asked, and the chocolate brown walls faded to reveal the answer in the form of two symbols, side-by-side, and standing in a large, empty well-lit warehouse:

a small, no more than one-meter in height, cross, glowing with the flames dancing over it, and a noose hanging from a gallows.

-----

The sounds of the fire crackling were the only sounds in the room.

Ron stared at Wade after he saw the fire and the gallows; he saw fear, anger, and sadness in his eyes.

The doors behind them crashed open, and the voices, both male and female, were loud and strident as they entered the room.

Ron turned, and what he saw caused him to glow a bright blue.

Several men and women in white ski-masks were dragging Dr. Ryan Load and Dr. Rachel Load into the room. They were bound, blindfolded, but not gagged, so Rachel's screams and Ryan's yells and screams could be heard above the laughter coming from the men and women in the masks.

Behind them was another group of ski-masked men and women, and they were dragging Joss and Slim Possible, also bound and blindfolded but not gagged, into the room.

The last group came in, pulling Wade, hooded so he could not see, and his hands were bound behind him. He appeared bulkier for some reason, but Ron could not tell why.

'Well, well, well, what have we here?

'A whole family of them, and some lovers of them, as well,' and Rachel, Ryan, Joss, and Slim were all stood up next with their backs to the wall and hooked to the wall so they couldn't move, and Rachel and Ryan's blindfolds were removed as the man speaking walked from behind the group pulling Wade, and Ron thought that he looked familiar.

Wade was unhooded, and he looked in shock at what he saw.

The man unwrapped a huge whip from around his waist, cracked it twice, and started to swing it at the four imprisoned on the wall.

'We tried to tell you when you moved in near, but you didn't listen.'

CRACK! Went the whip towards the wall, but no one was hit.

'We tried to tell you when you took that job from one of us at the College, but you wouldn't listen.'

CRACK! Went the whip, again, towards the wall, but no one was hit.

'We tried to tell you when you decided to try to adopt that girl of ours, but you wouldn't listen, so we had to stop that.'

CRACK! And no one was hit, yet again.

'We tried to tell you when you started working with Kim Possible that you weren't worthy to even carry her excrement 20 steps behind her, but you wouldn't listen.'

CRACK! And no one was hit, yet again.

'But, now, you're gone too far, 'Doctor,'' he sneered at Wade and CRACK! Went the whip, again, towards the wall, and Slim's hat was removed and shredded with a single swing.

'Our friends in Montana told us what you've done, and we can't allow that to continue,' he concluded and CRACK! Went the whip, again, towards the wall, and Slim's right arm began to bleed.

Slim yelped in pain, and Joss responded:

'WADE! I LOVE YOU!'

With that last swing and the yelp/yell, Ron glowed a brilliant blue.

'And, there's nothing you can do about it, 'Doctor,'' the man sneered again, and Wade just smiled and nodded.

Two things happened:

One:

Wade's bindings flew away from him, as well as his clothes, as a bright glowing-brown transparent ball appeared to surround him.

Two:

One of the ski-masked men calmly removed his mask, and Ron gasped when he saw that it was him!

The Lotus Blade appeared in the unmasked Ron's hands, and he smiled and uttered two words, very quietly:

'No mas.'

The man pulled a pistol, smiled and said, 'Die then, Jew,' and fired repeatedly.

Ron walked towards him, capturing all of the bullets with the Lotus Blade.

The brown transparent ball around Wade resolved to find his clothes in tatters on the ground and him standing, hands on hips, in a white, with dark-brown stripes, battlesuit, complete with a cowl that covered his entire head and face, showing only his eyes thru the glass-covered faceplate.

Several other men produced pistols and began to fire at Wade, but the battlesuit simply absorbed the bullets as he walked towards the first group, grabbing the pistols from their hands and tossing them into the rafters, then tossing the men in the same direction, as well.

Then, Wade wiggled a single finger at them, and said 'Next?'

The remainder of the ski-masked people dropped their weapons and ran for the doorway, where they were greeted by the police, sheriff's department, and Global Justice.

All except the one person that Ron was talking to and a single masked individual, now approaching Wade with a large-bore rifle.

He pulled off his mask to reveal Josh Mankey.

'Are you all right, Dr. Load?' Josh asked.

'I'm fine, Josh. What are you doing here, and in that garb with that bunch?'

'Undercover with Montana DCI, Wade. I work for Mel,' he smiled, and a yell made Wade turn and almost levitate to Joss, strapped to the wall and still blindfolded.

Wade went to remove the blindfold-

'NO, WADE! WAIT!' Joss yelled, and Wade paused.

'What's wrong, Joss?'

'He…hurt…me, Wade. I have to tell you, before you look' and Ron, holding the man by the neck and dragging him over to the wall, stopped in his tracks.

'WHAT DID HE DO, JOSS?'

'He…said…I didn't need to see…through eyes that loved you, Wade,' and Wade ripped the blindfold off.

Wade stared at Joss' face, felt the pain in his heart at what had been done to his beloved Jocelyn, and reached up and touched her face.

She shrank back, but he kept his hand on her, and he lifted her hand onto his, and she squeezed his.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin and the trembling of her heart all the way up into her face:

She was scared: scared that he would leave her.

Wade knew that he always had loved her, still did love her, and always would love her, and he knew what he had to do to prove it to her.

He then kissed her softly and replaced the blindfold over her eyes.

'Thank you, Wade,' Joss sniffled. 'I'm sorry,' she added, and she started to cry.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, my Sweet Tea,' Wade pulled her head to his shoulder and started to cut the bonds holding her, letting her tears wash over his battlesuit.

'I should be apologizing to you, for putting you and your Dad in danger.

'Will you still marry me, Joss, even after what I've done to you?' Wade asked as he finished cutting the bonds that held her, as well as the ones that held Slim to the wall, and Joss fell into his arms, crying.

Ron released Ryan and Rachel Load from the wall, and they hugged Ron, then hugged each other and cried.

'Will you still have me, as damaged as I am, Wade?' she asked, and she still had her PDP as she turned her face up towards Wade's voice.

Wade smiled.

'I am your 'forever,' Joss, just as you are mine,' and he kissed her passionately.

'Wade, I knew you were special,' Slim said, using his blindfold to bandage his arm, 'but I never knew just how special you were. Welcome to the family, son,' and Slim hugged the two of them as they cried.

Ron glared at the man; he was much quieter with his followers captured and taken away.

'Tell me why I shouldn't end your miserable existence, now, Morleson,' Ron growled, dropping the man to the ground.

He looked up and smiled.

'Because, Jew, you follow the law.'

'That's right, and the law says 'an eye for an eye,' and the dark-brown walls faded in as the man screamed.

Ron still glowed blue, but it rapidly faded as he took several deep breaths.

The blade-wielding Ron passed thru the dark-brown walls, sheathing his blade as he walked,

'You didn't?' Ron asked, and the blade wielder shook his head 'no.'

'The law also teaches that vengeance is His, alone: so, I took it to the point that I knew I had his attention,' and he smiled.

'How did you know?' Wade asked, and the Ron with the blade grinned even bigger.

'When we had a change: lower clothing color, content, and odor,' he replied, and it took a few moments for the statement to sink in before they all understood, and the laugh filled the area.

The laugh transformed itself into a laugh and a cry, and both Rons looked at Wade, who had begun to shake and cry.

'Wade,' and both Rons hugged Wade as the young man cried deeply.

'We've got to get you some 'Scamper and Bitey,' or at least some 'Snowman Hank,' anything what you've been watching, lately,' Ron joked.

'No jokes, Ron.'

'The white-sheet brigade was in Colorado in the early 1920s, and there are still some pockets here, today. GJ picked up a descendent of that Governor three weeks ago for attempting to pass hate literature over the Internet.'

Wade wiped his face. 'I've never been able to stop them by myself, Rons. We all ended up dead every time until now, and it's because we had no Lotus Blade protector.

'Thank you, Rons, for helping me to break my cycle of fear,' and Wade hugged him again, even tighter.

'Awww, no big, Wade,' they both replied, and all three laughed, again.

-----

All of the conversations, discussions, and laughter ended suddenly when the voice spoke, again.

'You have learned what friendship means.

'Now you will learn about your relationships, but in a different way,' and Ron, Kim, Joss, and Wade all fell to the floor, unconscious, as the walls all dissolved, once more.

-----

"Wade, are you awake?"

'Wake up, Wade.'

Wade opened his eyes slowly, and he saw Rebecca Jane's smiling face. She reached down and hugged him, and Wade grinned inside.

'I saw that, mister. You really are as bad as I thought you were.'

'Kim?'

'In the flesh; or, rather, in the head, Wade.'

'Oh, man…'

'Whoa, Wade, we'd better go to the bathroom.'

'I don't need to go, Kim.'

'Then, what's that feel-OOOH!

'BAD WADE!'

'Hey, that's my line, Kim.'

'I know: where do you think I got it from, guy?'

"Wade, are you all right?" Rebecca Jane asked.

"I'm fine, Rebecca Jane.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Bunker medical facilities, Wade.

"You're the first to wake up."

"The first?" and Rebecca Jane pointed, and Ron, Kim, and Joss were all lying in beds, hooked up to IVs.

"How long was I out?

"Five days, Wade."

"FIVE DAYS?"

"Hey, hold it down over there, some of us are trying to sleep," and Rebecca Jane ran away from Wade to the next person to wake up.

-----

'Like that view, huh, Wade?'

'Shut up, Kim.

'It's no bubble butt, but it's cute.'

'WADE!

'I'll tell her, Wade.

'Besides, that's no way to treat your partner in head, Wade.'

"RON!" and Rebecca Jane administered some CPR breathing practice on Ron.

'You'd better not tell Kim what you're a-thinkin,' Ron, or you're deader than a family of armadillos trying to cross Interstate 15 in the summer.'

'Jocelyn?'

'It's me, Ron.

'Ah sure wanted to get in hear with you: Ah had some things Ah wanted to find out, and to tell you.'

-----

'Joss?'

'It's me, Ron.'

'Well, at least it's not puberty again.'

'HEY!'

'But, you're still cute, Joss.'

'Thanks, guy.'

-----

'Wade?'

'Hello, Kim, and welcome to my humble head.'

'Isn't that an oxymoron, Wade?'

'Words hurt, Kim,' and Wade grinned.

'Are you ready?' he asked her.

'Ready for what, Wade?'

'To see how the tanned half lives, Kim.'

'Are we doing an episode of 'Relative Jumps,' Wade?

'Kim! I'm impressed that you even know of the show.'

'Of course I do, Wade.

'That leading man is a hunk.

'He's got a body to die for.'

'oh, man….'

'That's what I said, Wade, the first time I saw him on almostTrashHeap:

'Whoa, man.'

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to Twila Starla: the four-way brain switch was her idea; I just expanded on it a bit.

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for continued support and froggy-went-a-courtin' humor and opinions regarding direction, along with his ability to continually challenge me to improve with his North American-style buffoonery and humor.

-----

For all of you, you wonderful Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies.

I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll never get that in Hollywood!). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview: **

We're in each others' bodies and heads, and we're awakening?

Toto, I don't have a clue.

Chapter 5: Relationships is next.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	5. Chapter 5: Relationships

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you: your reads and reviews continue to fuel me, especially after my first three weeks of March…..more about that in my notes following this chapter.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What's buried in your head so deep, what do you fear so much, that you can't share it with the preson closest to you, but you **have** to talk to someone?

"We're in each others' bodies and heads, and we're waking up?"

Answers:

Kim and Jocelyn Possible, and Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, are all about to find out….More understandings come to light, fears and beliefs shatter, more hearts are healed, and more and deeper experiences are finally understood, as well.

And, Toto, I don't have a clue.

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 5: Relationships

-----

All of the conversations, discussions, and laughter ended suddenly when the voice spoke, again.

'You have learned what friendship means.

'Now you will learn about your relationships, but in several different ways,' and Ron, Kim, Joss, and Wade all fell to the floor, unconscious, as the walls all dissolved, once more.

-----

(Kim, in Wade's head)

"Wade, are you awake?"

'Wake up, Wade.'

Wade opened his eyes slowly, and he saw Rebecca Jane's smiling face. She reached down and hugged him, and Wade grinned inside.

'I saw that, mister. You really **are** as bad as I thought you were.'

'Kim?'

'In the flesh; or, rather, in the head, Wade.'

'Oh, man…'

'Whoa, Wade, we'd better go to the bathroom.'

'We don't need to go, Kim.'

'Then, what's that feel-OOOH! BAD WADE!'

'Hey, that's my line, Kim.'

'I know: where do you think I got it from, guy?'

"Wade, are you all right?" Rebecca Jane asked.

"I'm fine, Rebecca Jane.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Bunker medical facilities, Wade.

"You're the first to wake up."

"The first?" and Rebecca Jane pointed, and Ron, Kim, and Joss were all lying in beds, hooked up to IVs.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days, Wade."

"FIVE DAYS?"

"You've been out ever since the shock, Wade. We've been feeding and treating you," and Rebecca Jane pointed to the IV bag hanging from the pole and the line leading to Wade's arm.

"Hey, hold it down over there. Some of us are trying to sleep," and Rebecca Jane ran away from Wade to the next person to wake up.

'Like that view, huh, Wade?'

'Hush, Kim. It's no bubble butt, but it's cute.'

'WADE!

'I'll tell her, Wade.

'Besides, that's no way to treat your partner in head, Wade.'

-----

(Ron, in Joss's head)

"RON!" and Rebecca Jane administered some CPR breathing practice on Ron.

'You'd better not tell Kim what you're a-thinkin, Ron, or you're deader than a family of armadillos trying to cross Interstate 15 in the summertime.'

'Jocelyn?'

'It's me, Ron.

'Ah sure wanted to get in here with you: Ah had some things Ah wanted to find out and Ah have some things that Ah wanted to tell ya.'

-----

(Joss, in Ron's head)

'Joss?'

'It's me, Ron.'

'Well, at least it's not puberty again.'

'HEY!'

'But, you're still cute, Joss.'

'Thanks, Ron,' and Joss blushed.

-----

(Wade, in Kim's head)

'Wade, it's Kim, and welcome to my humble head.'

'Isn't that an oxymoron, Kim?'

'Words hurt, Wade,' and Kim grinned.

'Are you ready?' he asked her.

'Ready for what, Wade?'

'To see how the tanned half lives, Kim.'

'Are we doing an episode of 'Relative Jumps,' Wade?

'Kim! I'm impressed that you even know of the show.'

'Of course I do, Wade.

'That leading man is a hunk.

'He's got a body to die for.'

'Oh, man….'

'That's what I said, Wade, the first time I saw him on almostTrashHeap."

'Whoa, man.'

-----

(KiW)

"Wade, you parents are here." Rebecca Jane told Wade.

"WHAT? WHEN? Why?"

"We were afraid, Wade," and Rebecca Jane lowered her head. "We were afraid that, when you all didn't wake up, that," and she raised her head, and tears were streaming down her face, and she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Wade, I was afraid I'd lost you!" and she cried into his shoulder, soaking the shoulder of his hospital gown.

'Wade's got a girlfriend, Wade's got a girlfriend,' came from Kim in sing-song.

'Thanks, Kim,' Wade replied, sarcastically.

'I'm certainly glad to see you're way past puberty, Wade.'

'KIM!'

'How far are you past puberty, Wade?' and Kim reached for the hem of his hospital gown.

"KIM!" and Wade shouted out loud, and Rebecca Jane looked up, tears still on her face.

"She's still unconscious, Wade: It's me," and she hugged him again.

"You're worried about your friend, aren't you, Wade?"

'You **are** worried about me, aren't you, Wade?'

'Of course I am, Kim:

'World-saving just wouldn't be the same without you, Kim,' and Wade felt a tear land on him from Kim.

'Wade…,' was all she said, and then she appeared in his head, wearing a white gown.

'Kim, I have always loved you: you know that, don't you?' and Wade appeared and faced her.

'I know, Waded, but I've been scared.'

'Scared of what, Kim?'

'Scared of what other people would think, especially my grandfather, God rest his soul.'

'I know about him, Kim.'

'I hate to say it, Wade, but-'

'Monique was right, wasn't she?' and Kim blushed and lowered her head.

"Wade? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Rebecca Jane, I'm just real tired," Wade lied, as he put his internal conversation with Kim on hold for a millisecond.

"Do you mind if I close my eyes for a moment?"

"Do you mind if I stay here with you, Wade?" and she looked up, hopeful.

"Not at all, Rebecca Jane; not at all.

"Just don't snore," he quipped, and she kissed his cheek and lay down on the bed next to him, falling asleep almost immediately.

'Well, Wade, it looks like you have a following,' Kim grinned.

'What can I say, Kim? I'm just a lovable super-genius,' he replied, and Kim snorted.

'So, Monique was right?'

Kim turned her head away and replied, 'yes,' very quietly, and she started to shake.

'Kim, it's all right,' Wade touched her shoulder, and then turned her around to see the tears falling like rain from her green-eyed rain forest.

'No, it's not all right, Wade!

'I can do anything!

'Why can't I deal with my own problems and prejudice in the world?'

'Because, you can save the world, but you can't fix it, Kim," Wade responded, and Kim continued to cry.

'Besides, you've only experienced prejudices at the level of men v. women, and adults v. kids and teens v. other teens. You've never experienced this before, and, God willing, you never will have to.

'Why, Wade?' and she kept shedding rain tears.

'Because, Kim, you don't deserve the pain,' Wade replied, and Kim rose up and assumed the Kimila aspect.

Wade gulped.

'AND, YOU AND MONIQUE DESERVE THE PAIN?

'I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, WADE!

'I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!'

'Get your first taste, Kim: look at Rebecca Jane and how she's laying down.

'She's trying to protect herself!'

'From who, Kim?' and Kim had her first lesson when she realized:

'She loves you, and she's scared of you!'

'Precisely, Kim: that's what I mean.'

'Wade, how do you stand it?'

'Vitamins,' he replied, and she grinned and hugged him truly without reservation for the first time in her life.

'So, what did Monique say to you, Kim?' and Kim blushed.

'Wait: let's link everyone in,' and Wade's PosComm appeared in his hand. He punched a single button, and Wade appeared on a screen in front of them.

'Wade?' the figure on the screen was perplexed.

'Hello, Wade. I'm in your body, and you're in Kim's head. We need to talk to both Kims, together.

'She needs us, Wade,' and the Wade on the screen nodded.

'We'll be there-' and he disappeared from the screen and reappeared in person with Kim.

'O...K..., now this is past weird and confusing,' the Kim already here stated the obvious, and the other Kim agreed.

'Before we start, let's get this straight,' the resident Wade announced, and the three individuals all looked.

'Me: resident Wade.

'You: visiting Wade.

'Her,' and he pointed to the Kim he'd been talking to: 'visiting Kim.'

'And, her,' and he pointed to the Kim that just arrived, 'resident Kim.'

'Are we all ok?' and they all nodded.

'Good: let's talk about Monique.

'Kims: what did Monique say to you that made you so tweaked?' and the new green-brown wall disappeared and showed Kim's bedroom, where Monique and Kim were sitting on the bed.

'So, Mon, it's like the way boys treat us: as weaklings, right?' and Monique sighed in exasperation.

'No, Kim, it's not like that,' Monique said, once again.

'You can always go with another group of girls and be treated as one of the privileged ones; I'll never know that feeling.' Monique replied.

'Kim, it's so different. When people walk into the store, it doesn't matter if I **work** at Club Banana or I **own** Club Banana, they still want to know if I belong there.

'When they walk in and see you, there's no doubt that you belong there. It doesn't matter that I've been there two years longer than you of that I'm the assistant manager, they still don't know if I know what I'm doing, but there's no doubt that you DO know.

'I know that when they come in: that's why I put out the extra 50 per cent extra effort on each customer just get the same sale that walks up and is dropped into your lap.

'Mon, you're wrong. People don't care if you're black or brown or green or purple: they know you're the fashionista, and I'm just a trainee.

'Think, Kim: how many customers walk past me when you're in the store and head directly to you?

'How many ignore me when they're just looking but ask for your advice, and look peeved and confused when you ask for my advice on a matching item or something special?

'Face it, Kim: it's not the green eyes that they're looking at: it's the lighter skin. I know it; it's how I live, and it's all right, Kim: I'm used to it.'

'But, it's not all right, Monique. It's just not fair!' and Monique laughed.

'Girl, you're crazy!' she finally told her, totally exasperated.

'Remember how you reacted to Felix when you first met him, and the first few weeks you were around him until he finally convinced you that **you** had the handicap, not **him**?' and Kim blushed.

'Yes, GF, he told me.

'It's worse than that, but science could conceivably change him.

'Science can't change me, GF, and you won't know unless you've been there, and you'll never be there, Kim,' and Monique stood up and stormed out of Kim's room and down the loft stairs, yelling as she left: 'Enjoy it, GF!'

'MONIQUE!' Kim yelled as the front door slammed open, and then slammed shut, and the scene faded back into the greenish-brown walls faded back into view.

'Just like you need to understand my sitch, Kim, I need to understand yours so I can be a better friend to you and a better husband to Jocelyn when the time comes,' Wade explained.

'Wade-' the resident Kim started to comment.

'You'll spend time with my parents, Betty, Joss, Slim, all of the people in my life.'

'But, Wade-'

'It won't be a problem, Kim: I'll be here to guide you, so they'll never figure it out.'

'WADE!'

'Yes, resident Kim?'

'Just HOW much were you planning to learn in my body, Wade?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, just that. How much do you plan to learn?'

'Everything.'

'Everything?' Resident Kim asked with a raised eyebrow, and visiting Kim started to laugh, and both Wades suddenly understood what the Kims meant.

'Now?' visiting Wade asked, and resident Kim nodded.

'Starting today, Wade. You're going to learn all about being a woman,' and both Wades groaned.

'HEY! Sorry to shock and run, but we've got to get back, Wade,' resident Kim announced, and she and the visiting Wade began to fade.

'You can do it, Kim: you can do anything: I believe in you, and so does Monique,' came from both the resident Kim and the visiting Wade to the visiting Kim as they vanished, and the resident Wade and visiting Kim both looked over at Kim in the bed as her monitors began to beep faster, and she began to flutter her eyes to open them.

-----

(JiR)

Kim opened her eyes a bit, and called the first name on her lips.

"Ron?" and Ron rolled his head in her direction, and smiled.

"Hey, KP. How'ya feeling?" Ron smiled even bigger when her smile came to her face.

"Like I got hit by an exploding machine," was her response, and he nodded.

"Funny you should say that, KP, since that's exactly what happened."

'This is sooo wonderful, Ron!'

'What's that, Jocelyn?'

'The way you see Cousin Kim: she is so much the center of your universe, she practically glows, doesn't she?'

'Something like that, Jocelyn,' Ron then grinned, 'and, now, you know the real secret behind KimShine.'

'I couldn't do what I do without her,' Ron continued, 'and I wouldn't want to, either.

'She believes in me, Jocelyn, and that's what gets me through all of my sitches,' and he smiled inside as the inner Jocelyn and his inner being appeared to each other.

'Hello, Jocelyn,' Ron spoke, and Jocelyn slammed into him and hugged him tighter than she ever had before.

'I'm not complaining, Jocelyn, but why?' as they separated.

'Because, Ron, you believed in me, too, even when I made a fool of myself when you first came up to visit.

'I went from hero worship with Kim to hero and hunk worship with you,' and she grinned as Ron blushed, 'and you never laughed at me while you pulled me off of you, gently and considerately.

'I thought I was in love with you, Ron, but later on, after Wade came along,' and she looked dreamily into the air, 'I realized that it was good-ol' fashioned lust.

'I wanted your body, Ron,' Ron blushed again; 'you were my older man, my 'Mr. Robinson,' and I couldn't wait to be your younger woman.

'You never laughed, Ron: thanks you,' and Jocelyn kissed his cheek.

'And, now, I finally see how much you love Kim, and I'm sooo happy for the two of you.

'So, do you know why you're here, Jocelyn?'

'I think so, Ron; does it have anything to do with Wade?' she grinned.

'D'OI!' Ron replied, and they both laughed.

'You get a first-hand view of what it's like to be a minority that can hide his minority-ness,' Ron stumbled, and Jocelyn looked confused.

'Jocelyn, I'm Jewish, and most people don't know it. I've got a lot of baggage to carry with that, but not as much as Wade has, being black.

'You need to see thru my eyes for awhile, and see how others view Wade in the world, so you can understand how much your feelings for him help him to survive and thrive.

'And,' Ron grinned, 'you get the best job in the world: you get to watch the most badical girl in the whole wide world, and you'll get to see her through my eyes, and then, Jocelyn, you'll understand why I would give my life for her.

'Are you ready for total immersion, Jocelyn?' and a pool of water appeared in front of them.

Jocelyn nodded, and Ron took her hand gently.

'Lets' jump,' and they sprang forward and landed through the pool of water, sinking out of sight...

-----

(RiJ)

'Ron, do you really think I'm cute?' Joss asked, and she appeared in her head and was joined by Ron, wearing his hockey jersey and cargo pants.

'Of course I do, Joss:

'I wouldn't have sent Wade your direction if I didn't think you were worth it.

'I said it before: I'm just glad you're younger, or I'd have been in real trouble deciding.'

'Thank you, Ron, but this time it's not about me: it's about you.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you: well, you and Wade and me.

'Do you understand why I love Wade so much, and why he loves me?'

'Not really, Joss, but that's not my business.'

'Now it is, Ron.

'You can't understand Kim and her love for you until you truly understand how Wade and I feel.

'So, you get to take a step back in your relationship: back before tongue, back before full-contact tonsil hockey, back to a time of relative innocence.

'But, trust me, Ron, we can be creative,' and Joss grinned.

'I know, Joss; I know how many cold showers that Wade's been taking.'

'Besides,' Joss added, 'you like my rack, don't you?' and she presented it to him two ways: a totally G-rated and an R-Rated method.

'Kim never did that,' Ron whispered as Joss stood up straight, again.

'Wow,' was his other response.

'See what I mean?

'We're enjoying this, almost as much as you and Kim enjoy what you're doing.

'And, by the way, just what **have** you and my cousin been doing?'

'JOCELYN POSSIBLE!' Ron shouted, then grinned. 'A gentleman never tells,' he added.

'Let's see if you'll tell,' and Jocelyn sat up, suddenly, breathing quicker.

'Are you all right?'

'It's all right, Ron: I just had a strange feeling that I was wet.'

"JOCELYN!"

"Daddy?" and Jocelyn opened her eyes to see Daddy's smiling face. Then, Daddy grabbed me and hugged me.

'OK, this is a bit strange, but it feels good, Joss.'

'It's my Daddy, Ron: of course it feels both strange and good. I'm almost too old for hugs like that, but I still like them.

'They remind me of Momma and Momma2.'

"Sweet Tea, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"I'd thought we'd lost you, darlin'. You haven't moved for days, and-"

"Days?"

"Darlin,' you've been out for five days.

"You were the last to wake up," and I turned my head and looked at the others still in beds, but looking a lot more awake than I. I looked over and saw-

"WADE!" and I tried to get out of the bed, but I couldn't move my legs.

"Stay there, Joss: I'm coming to you," and Wade seemed to struggle to get out of the bed. Rebecca Jane and a tall, slender, and very pretty red-headed nurse in lavender scrubs and a GJ insignia on them tried to help him, but he pushed them away as he got to his feet (that's when I realized that I was hooked up to an IV, as well) and walked, slowly and shakily, pulling his IV pole with him, over to my bed.

'Another redhead,' I thought as I looked at the nurse, and I grinned inside.

He reached my bedside, took my hand, and said just one word:

"Jocelyn," and I knew what he meant as he leaned over to hug me, and I couldn't put my arms around him because of the IVs, but he knew.

"I've got you, Jocelyn, and I'm never letting you go," and he squeezed me-

Like Cousin Kim would!

He raised his head, and I saw something I know I'd never seen before:

There were green flecks in Wade's brown eyes!

'My Kim's in your Wade, Joss,' Ron said from inside my head, and he smiled.

I leaned forward, and Wade's lips met mine.

-----

I can't describe it, but I'll try….

I felt the warmth of Wade's lips, his newly growing stubble (he hasn't shaved! Well, I guess no one shaved him while he was unconscious), the tip of his tongue as he played with the outside of my lips (we still weren't ready to go further; maybe, in a few months or years,….)

Then, I felt the softness of Kim's lips underlying Wade's roughness, and I could feel Ron coming to the forefront as he captured his fiancée's touch and taste: their lips danced a tango that Wade and I hade never even attempted or knew anything about, their hands explored in such a way that defied Uncle James to stop them now, and the love spilling from both of them shouted to the heavens:

WE CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED, AS LONG AS WE HAVE EACH OTHER!

Wade's feelings came through, again, and his concern translated through his kiss, and I responded that all was well, and he smiled as he continued.

I could have stayed with that man's lips forever except for that silly oxygen requirement.

-----

(WiK)

I watched as Wade kissed Jocelyn.

'Jellin', Wade?' Kim asked me, and I thought for a moment.

'Yes, and no, Kim,' I replied, and then I turned and looked thru Kim's eyes at Ron.

'Kim, is Ron glowing?'

'He is, Wade. He has always glowed to me, but he has shown it even more after he took on Lord Fiske the first time, when the first holoKim went with him,' and Kim grinned at me.

'I don't ever remember seeing the glow then, Kim,' I dodged the shot.

'Only Ron and I can see it, Wade; I don't know why. And, I don't see it all of the time, either: I only see it when either of us is in danger or hurt after a fight.'

'Hmmm,' I mused, and Kim smiled at Ron. I saw the blue glow surge for a moment, then it faded almost completely away.

'You wanna go to Ron, Kim?'

'Does Rufus like Gouda?' was her response, and I laughed.

'But, Wade, I don't have the energy.'

'**We** have the energy, Kim, I responded and Kim felt the energy surge through her body.

The 'How, Wade?' came with a huge smile. The smile was worth it.

'Don't ask, Kim, 'cause I don't completely know how. I'll figure it out, though; in the meantime, go, go,' I mentally pushed her.

Kim swung her legs over the edge of the bed, reaching for the floor with her feet and finding it. She looked down and winced when she saw that she was wearing purple skid socks.

'What a fashion statement,' she giggled as she reached for the IV pole with one hand and raised herself with the other, standing shakily but steadying herself after a moment.

"Miss Possible? Are you all right?" the contralto voice came from the statuesque nurse, and Kim looked at her badge.

I was looking at other things.

'I'm fine, Lieutenant…Capperson,' Kim read the badge.

"Jacqueline, or Jackie, please, Miss Possible."

"Only if it's Kim, Jackie, and yes, I'm fine: not standing for awhile always throws my balance off a bit, but I've gotten used to it. It's 'No Big,'" Kim added, and Jackie smiled a billion-dollar smile.

'If this is anywhere even close to what Jocelyn will look like when she's older: Thank you, God,' I prayed.

'I heard that, Wade,' Kim replied with a chuckle.

'Not another redhead,' and Kim paused and thought for a moment.

'You know, she does look a bit like Joss, Wade, so I'll give you that. Try to keep Jackie's clothes on her when you're thinking about her, OK?'

'Kim!' and I grinned even more. 'Yes, ma'am,' I replied and Kim giggled as she walked over to Ron's bedside. Ron, by now, had raised the head of his bed almost 60 degrees, and he was leaning forward the rest of the way so that he was sitting straight up.

His smile was huge.

Kim reached out her hands, took one of Ron's hands in hers, and put the other one on the left side of his face, pulling him towards her as she leaned in for a kiss. Kim closed her eyes as their lips touched….

-----

Kim's kiss almost put me into sensory overload.

I thought I knew what love was, but I wasn't even close.

I thought I knew how Kim and Ron felt about each other, but I wasn't even in the same dimensional plane.

The joy of finding each other unharmed, the love they shared willingly, the fear and relief that they each had for the other's safety, the strength that they received from each other: all of these things, and so many more that I couldn't describe, came across in the kiss that they shared.

And then, I received the biggest shock of all: I felt Jocelyn's lips touch mine, and Kim opened her eyes.

I looked, and I saw the reason for what I had felt: ice-blue flecks appeared in Ron's chocolate-brown eyes.

'Surprise, Aggie,' Jocelyn said, and Kim and Ron surrendered control willingly to Jocelyn and I as we shared.

'Miss me, Sweet Tea?'

'Only a huge helpin' of D'OI, my forever,' she replied, and we kissed.

The same emotions that Ron and Kim shared came through, but nowhere near the level of intensity: the joy, the love, the fear and relief, the strength all came through, and I could feel Kim's smile behind me.

'I'm so happy for the both of you, Wade,' came with a sniffle.

The difference in the energy flow this time was that I was receiving it rather than sending it: the body that I was in was receiving the energy from Ron rather than me sending it to Jocelyn, but I didn't mind.

'That's what I meant, Wade,' Kim explained. 'That's what Joss feels when you kiss her. She has the strength, but she certainly doesn't mind receiving energy from you, just as you don't mind sharing it with her. If she didn't love you as much as she does, the energy stream would either be polluted so badly as to make it unusable or not flow at all.

'It took me a long time to understand that, Wade, and when I finally did, I realized how wonderful and blessed I was to have someone in my life to share with.

'That's the same energy that you gave to me, that let me get up and come to Ron.

'Thank you, Wade,' and we both appeared in Kim's head, wearing identical khaki pants and Meezod shirts: mine was red, and hers was purple.

'The difference, Kim, is that you make that shirt look good,' I quipped, and she came over and hugged me.

Now, I finally understood:

Kim was never meant for me; she was always meant for Ron.

Only, now, it didn't hurt near as much as I thought it would, before I had found Jocelyn.

I realized that, with Jocelyn's kiss, that she was most definitely my soul mate.

'Blue Fox, and Yellow Trout soul mates, Wade?' Kim laughed, and I shook my head no as Jocelyn and I broke the kiss as Ron and Kim separated.

Ron had a huge grin on his face.

'My only, my forever, Kim, just like you and Ron,' and Kim nodded her understanding and smiled.

'I'll always love you, Kim,' I added, 'and I love you even more since I realized how kind and gentle you have been in letting me down without destroying my ego.

'Thank you, my guardian angel,' and I took her head in my hands and kissed her chastely.

'HEY! That's my job!' and I looked over my shoulder and saw-

'Stephanie?'

'Red, in the head,' she ran over and hugged both of us.

'mmmm, Stephanie hugs,' I thought, and both Kim and Stephanie laughed as they pulled back.

Stephanie was obviously in uniform: a white Meezod shirt and white pants; and, yes, she made that outfit look **really** good.

'I'm here to help you, Wade. You already started to understand how I felt about you and you about me, and now I'm here to help you understand how you feel about Kim, how she feels about you, and how you and Jocelyn feel about each other.

"Kim, your mother's here, and she wants to come in. I suppose," Jackie said with a smile, "that what you two are doing is all right, seeing as you have that ring on your finger.

"Congratulations, by the way," Jackie added as she hugged Kim, and I **really** enjoyed that hug.

'**BAD WADE**!' Both Kim and Stephanie both yelled, and they laughed as Jackie continued to hug Wade.

"I never had the chance, Kim, to tell you 'thank you,'" Jackie pulled back, and there were tears in her eyes. "My parents were on a train inbound to New York from Florida when Drakken fired up those Diablos, and you saved them when you stopped him.

"Thanks, Jackie," Kim replied as she wiped Jackie's tears, "but that was mostly Wade," she finished, and I smiled.

'I'll have to thank him, personally," Jackie replied with a sexy voice and a wicked smile on her face, and I gulped and smiled even more.

"Kimmie!" I knew that voice.

'Mom!" Kim shouted as she turned and was hugged by Anne Possible.

'Wade!' Kim glared at me, and Stephanie giggled. 'It's my mother!'

'Sorry, Kim, but I can't help it. You obviously haven't seen the on-line chatter: your mom is known by most of the Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton high young men as the woman that they'd vote to be cast as "Mrs. Robinson," I smirked as Kim turned beet red.

"Kimmie, are you all right?" There was more than a bit of worry in Anne Possible's voice.

"I'm fine, Mom. What's the sitch?"

"I'm going to run several more scans on all four of you," Anne replied. "All of you had some strange and inconsistent EEG and EKG readings over the last five days, and I'm very concerned." She turned to Ron, Jocelyn, and me (at least, the me in my body), and added, "you all need to get comfortable, because you're not going anywhere until we sign off on you."

'Get ready, Wade,' Kim smirked.

'Why?'

"Mom?" Kim called, and Anne turned back to look at her. Kim motioned for her to come over, and Anne leaned in as Kim whispered "It's that time, Mom."

'EWWWW!' was the only thing I could think of saying.

'That-OH! Come with me, Kim," and Anne took the IV pole and Kim's hand on the pole and led her out of the room towards a smile private exam room.

'I'm leaving, now,' but Kim shook her head "no."

'Sorry, Wade, but you're here for the duration.'

'All of it?' I remembered her statement, and Kim nodded with a smirk.

'Oh, man…I'm closing my eyes, then,' I closed and covered my eyes, and cringed.

It didn't help.

-----

(KiW)

"Wade!" Wade grew a massive smile when he heard the voices, and he yelled as he turned.

"MOM! DAD!" and he ran as fast as he could pull the IV pole to his parents.

"Wade, are you all right?" Rachel asked as Wade grabbed her, and Ryan hugged the both of them.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Really, son?" Ryan asked, and Wade nodded.

"Really, Dad, I'm fine.

"But, look at you!" Wade said as he pulled back. "You're only on one cane!"

"Yep: down to one," Ryan grinned. "Amazing what physical therapy can do for you. My neurologist thinks that the therapy and tweaks in my medication have helped my mobility after that last exacerbation last winter."

"That's great, Dad," and Wade hugged him again.

'Your Dad has MS?' I asked, and Wade nodded.

'He's had it for over 20 years, Kim. I've never known him on less than two canes or a walker, so this was a very pleasant surprise.'

'I'm sorry, Wade,' I looked down. 'I never knew, and I never asked,' but Wade snorted.

'No Big, Kim,' and I giggled as he continued. 'Lots of people have MS, but many of them are never diagnosed.

-----

(JiR)

'Ron, where are we?' I asked as we landed feet-first and surprisingly dry on an open lawn.

'We're at my double-G's house, Joss.

'Double-G?'

'Great-grandfather,' Ron explained. 'This is his house, back when I was five years old,' Ron replied as I looked out on the perfectly-manicured lawn with tulips blooming en masse in the flowerbeds adjacent to the driveway, and along the front of the yard.

'Wow, your great-grandmother must really love tulips, Ron' I observed, and Ron shook his head 'no.' with a sad face.

'She died in the Holocaust at the hands of the Gestapo, Joss. Double-G grows these because they remind him of her, and because the Nazis pulled up all of the flowers,' Ron corrected me as a car turned into the driveway and barely came to a halt when a young Ron jumped out of the backseat, crying as he ran up to the front door as an older man opened the door and welcomed him into his arms as the parents stepped out of the car.

'Ronald,' the older man oof'ed as the young Ron crashed into him, bawling. The man knelt down and took the young boy's face in his hands.

'Ronald, what's wrong?' he asked gently, already knowing far too well the answer he would hear.

'Sh- She said it didn't happen, Double-G! She said you made it all up and she said that Great-Grandmother died because she was stupid,' Ron blurted out the words, and then he started bawling again as his grandfather pulled him into a tight hug.

'Hi, Granddad,' Ron's father spoke as he walked up and placed his hand on his grandfather's shoulder. The older man looked up, tears pouring from his eyes filled with sadness and determination.

'I need to go to Middleton, Grandson,' he announced, and the grandson nodded, sadness filling his face as his wife placed her arms around his waist. 'When is the next flight?'

'Granddad, you don't have to come.'

'Yes I do: for your grandmother, and for Ron, and for the millions who never had a grandson as wonderful as you, Gene,' he replied.

'Thank you for never forgetting.'

'I will always remember, Granddad,' and Gene Stoppable squeezed his granddad's shoulder.

'Ronald, it is all true, I'm sorry to say,' the older man pulled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo once again. 'I didn't just get this to be sexy,' he quipped, and the young Ron laughed.

'Never be normal,' the men and the young boy all said together, and they laughed as Ron's mom wept a quiet tear of relief.

'Ron, what happened?' I asked as I turned to Ron and saw the tears flowing from his face as rain from the downpour.

'Ronald, I'll come back with you and talk to your friends and your teacher,' and both Ron's faces lit up.

'I knew it! My friend told the teacher I wasn't fibbing, but she didn't believe her, either.'

'Your friend?' the older man asked.

'Kimberly Ann Possible,' Ron's dad told him, and Ron beamed again.

'She's the bestest friend in the whole wide world,' young Ron announced. 'She believed me when I told her about you, Double-G, and she protected me when I first met her.

'She has the prettiest green eyes, and the bestest red hair,' Ron continued, 'and, we're gonna be best friends, forever!' and both Ron's smiles were huge.

'Kim never told me that story, Ron,' Joss looked at the older Ron and was almost dazzled by the smile that was rapidly replacing the tears.

'I doubt that she remembers it, Joss, but I do. My great-grandfather got on a plane for me, flew to Middleton with me and my parents, and spoke to all of the teachers at the school and several other schools in town as well as the school board.

'After he spoke to the school board first, we had a new teacher the next day, and I never found out what happened to her.

'Kim protected me, even back then, and she still does it today, only now I can protect her, as well,' and Ron smiled.

'I got picked on by the kids that didn't want to lose their favorite teacher, and the blamed me for the rest of the year,' Ron continued. 'All of this started in October, so it was a very long year. 'Some of them kept it up for the next two-three years, but they finally got tired of it and quit. It also helped that more Jewish families moved into the neighborhood, and I was the hero to all of the kids in the school and the synagogue.

'Do you know why he had the tattoo, Joss?' Ron asked, and I was ashamed that I didn't as I shook my head 'no.'

'The Nazis used the numbers to track their Jewish prisoners, like cattle; they wouldn't use their names so that they wouldn't seem to be worthy of a name, like a real person, in their eyes,' Ron answered, and I hurt even more.

'It's OK, Joss: you had no reason to know this.

'I had more 'incidents' like this until junior high, when they decided to pick on me for a different reason: I didn't fit in. By this time, I'd learned about my family's history, and I was ready for anyone.'

'Is you great-grandfather still alive?' I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer.

'No, I'm not,' the older man appeared in front of me, looking ever so dapper in a dark suit and tie and wearing a bowler hat. 'I died five days after I returned home from Middleton, but I had a chance to spend time with my family, pass along the truth about what happened one last time, and write my farewell letters before I passed.

'Hello, Ronald. You've gotten bigger,' he held open his arms, and Ron ran to him like the five-year-old had done.

They hugged and talked in a language that I didn't know but suspected was Yiddish, and then the man looked at me and smiled.

'I'm sorry, Miss Possible, I forgot that you don't speak Yiddish,' and he separated from Ron and stepped over to me, taking my right hand and kissing it.

'I'm Ronald's great-grandfather, Adrian Stopabilski, and it's a pleasure to meet Kimberly's cousin.

'You're prettier than Kim was at this age,' and I blushed, Ron yelled 'HEY!' and grinned.

'I'm sorry that I haven't learned about all of what happened, Mr. Stopabilski,' I replied, but he waved me off.

'It's Adrian, please, Miss Possible, and you have no need to apologize. After what's you've been thru so far, you have more than proven your strength to anyone, and I'm definitely on your side: I wouldn't want to **ever** be on your bad side,' he smiled, and I knew where Ron's smile came from.

'Besides, it's not us you'll need to learn about, it's Wade's heritage. You'll have a lot to learn, and Wade can help you, but you need to ask him and Rachel and Ryan about the past and some of their friends.

'Friends?' I asked, and Adrian smiled.

'Friends and relatives both: one of Wade's great-uncles marched with Thurgood Marshall in the 1950, for example,' he stated, and I was surprised: even I knew who Justice Thurgood Marshall of the United Stated Supreme Court was, and I didn't know that Wade had a connection to him.

'Ryan was fortunate enough to spend several weeks working with United States Representative Barbara Jordan from Texas,' and even I knew **that** name: the woman who dazzled the Democratic National Convention with her speech. 'She also had MS, so they had something in common besides race and passion, and he had a chance to learn from one of the brightest minds in the business of politics.'

'She all gave him several other connections in the state, federal, and international political arenas and leadership positions, so he's just as qualified in his field as Anne is in hers,' Adrian added, and I smiled.

'Ryan and Rachel have raised the prototypical Renaissance man in their son: a scientist, a scholar, a linguist, versed in the arts and music, politics, and all of the disciplines that would show him as a man of the world in his studies,' and I stared, shocked: I knew that Wade was smart in computers, but I had no idea about the other things that he knew.

'Wade and I understand each other,' Ron interjected. 'He understands my 'Never Be Normal' mantra and attitude even before Kim did, and he's helped me grow in so many ways that I can't count. For someone as young as he is, he's wise far beyond his years.

'Wise, but clueless,' Ron continues, grinning, 'definitely clueless when he saw your picture on the Kimmunicator the first time and fell in love with you, Joss,' and Ron's grin grew bigger as I blushed. 'He had no idea on how to approach you, Joss, but he worked it out after we talked.'

'You know what Wade has been thru, Joss,' Adrian concluded, 'and now you know some of what Ryan Load has been through. We haven't even talked about Rachel's battles to have her are recognized by the critics: it took several lean critical years even after her public acceptance and popularity skyrocketed before she was finally recognized: being a double minority artist and not living on the East or West coasts held her back from critical acclaim, but when the critics finally woke up, they did so with a vengeance.

'You're a very luck young woman, Miss Possible, just as lucky as my great-grandson,' and this time it was Ron's turn to blush first, but I followed shortly afterwards, and Adrian laughed at both of us.

'I hope I helped you a bit,' he added, and I hugged him.

'Grandparent hugs are extra-special.

'Thank you, Adrian: you've helped more than you'll even know,' and I reached up and kissed his cheek, and it was his turn to blush.

-----

(Dr. Anne Possible)

I re-ran the analyses for the fifth time, and I got the same illogical results.

The EKGs looked like all four of the machines were wired together or had residual readings in memory, and since they had no memory, that was impossible. But, I kept getting results that were to similar to make sense.

Stood up, stretched, and was pouring myself another cup of hot tea when a knock came at my door, and Rachel stuck her head in.

"Anne, may I talk with you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Rachel. Would you like some tea? And I laughed as she held up a medium Slurpster cup.

"And, I can't even blame Wade for this," Rachel laughed with me. 'Ryan got me hooked on these things after his time in Texas, so I guess I can blame it on him."

"Anne, there's something wrong with Wade," Rachel said as she sat down in front of my desk. I sat back down, tea in hand.

"Why do you say that?"

"One: mother's intuition."

"Two: his speech pattern changes on an occasional phrase. It's something I've heard before, but I can't place it."

"I've noticed the same thing with Kimmie, and I've had the same feelings, but I have nothing to base it on, scientifically."

Another knock at the door, and Slim, Betty, and Lt. Capperson walked in, together.

"Anne, kin we talk to you?" and Rachel stood up.

"I'll go," but Slim motioned for her to sit down.

'This applies to you, too, Dr. Load,' Lt. Capperson stated, and Rachel smiled.

"Jackie, it's Rachel, please," and Jackie smiled and nodded.

"Ah asked Lt. Capperson to confirm what Ah'd been feeling for the past few days, and she did.

"Both Andrea Jocelyn Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable are exhibiting similar speech patterns, and from my discussions with Slim, their backgrounds are unique enough that there is no reason that these patters should appear in these two different people. I've observed both of them and talked with them extensively over the last three days when I first began to notice this aberration, and the pattern changes appear infrequently but revert back to the original pattern after a phrase or two.

"Anne, I've observed the same anomalies in Kim and Wade. There's soothing going on with all four of these young people.

"Jackie, forgive me for asking, but what, exactly, is your background? Betty has found uniquely-qualified people in various positions, and you sound like one of them."

"Why, thank you, Dr. Possible," she smiled, and continued.

"I studied linguistics as a minor in college to my business major, and I went into insurance sales upon graduation. I found that my minor was more helpful in working with people, and I grew my agency until I met Michael, my husband.

"Michael opened me up to new possibilities, and after we were married I sold my agency for a very tidy profit and went back for my Master's degree in Linguistics and my RN. GJ found me, and here I am.

"I also have a five-year-old son, so I've been paying a great deal of attention to speech patterns, recently," she added, and I smiled. Jackie certainly fit in well around here. She was not another redhead; she definitely would get James' attention. She was stunningly attractive, with the long legs that James loved (as he told me several times as he massaged mine, and I blushed inside as I thought where many of those massages had led).

"Anne, are the EKG results stored electronically?"

"Yes, Jackie. Why?"

"I noticed that, once, a pattern that I heard Ronald use frequently appeared in Andrea's speech, and then she reverted to her regular pattern.

"I was wondering if, after all of the missions, you had baseline EKGs for Ronald and Kim, but I'm sure you thought of that, already.

"Don't be so sure, Jackie," and I mentally did a Wade and banged my head on the desk.

"Let's see if this office is all that Wade said it would be, and created an alternate online session and logged into Middleton General, retrieving Kim and Ron's last EKGs that I had recorded only four months previous. I downloaded them to the local computer, and pulled them up next to the current Kim and Ron EKGs:

They weren't the same, and now I was even more frightened.

"Anne, can you remove backgrounds from these recording?"

"Yes, I can. Why?"

"Use Kim's baseline EKG reading and remove it from Ron's current reading, and let's see what remains." And I worked as she spoke, completing the function as she finished and hit the change command.

Ron's EKG began to look a lot more like his baseline, but there were still anomalies.

"Rachel, when was the last time Wade was in the hospital?"

"We ran some preliminary MS MRIs last year, but they were negative," Rachel replied, and she had an AH-Ha moment.

"They had him on an EKG Monitor!" and I logged back into my Middleton account and pulled Wade's EKG, downloaded it, and repeated the function, and hit the change command.

More background disappeared, and what remained looked more like Ron with another EKG overlaid on top of his.

I wrote a quick program to perform the same functions to each of the EKGs that I had and create/save/display the changed results.

There was now a pattern in all four, and the pattern was-

"My Sweet Tea's been in their heads?" Slim asked, and I nodded.

"And, they've each been in each others, as well. The strongest signal is the base EKG of the body owner, and the second strongest is likely the person that is currently occupying the body/mind, as well.

"It looks like we have a Ron/Joss pairing, and a Wade/Kim pairing," and both Rachel and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Slim looked puzzled, as did Jackie.

"Kim started her period, Jackie, and Wade- well," I said between laughs, "let's just say that it's likely that Wade's never experienced that monthly joy," and Jackie laughed with us as Slim scrunched his face up in pain and fear.

"Yea, Slim, that's likely what he's going through, too," Rachel laughed.

"And, now I know why Betty recruited you personally, Jackie," I stood and offered my hand. Jackie took it, surprised. Betty was smiling, practically beaming now.

"We talked about medical staff for the bunker, and her first recommendation was you, Jackie, before any doctor or nurse. Betty's comment was, if I remember correctly, 'She's all that and a bag of chips, and she'll keep the guys so distracted that they'll have to go to work or get in severe trouble for staying in the hospital too long,'" and Jackie blushed as Betty giggled and Slim blushed, as well.

'Slim, you're almost as bad as your future son-in-law,' I giggled inside.

"She did say a thing or two about you being the fasted and most accurate problem solver she had ever encountered since she joined GJ, and that says a lot, coming from Betty," I added.

"Well, they obviously know who they're sharing with, so how do we tell them we know?" Slim asked, and the four mothers all laughed.

"The mother inquisition," came from all of their mouths at the same time.

"Jinx: you all owe me a soda," Slim commented dryly, and laughed as the women all looked surprised for a moment and then chuckled.

"No one escapes the 'Mother Inquisition,'" Jackie added, and Betty, Rachel and I said "Winston Cobra and his Naughty Band!"

-----

"Why do I feel like we're being lined up for an execution, Kim?"

Kim was sitting on one side of a large conference table that had been brought up from the storage downstairs ('where all of this started, id I remember correctly,' she thought). There were four chairs on their side, seven chairs on the other side of the table, and an 80-inch flat screen monitor at the far end of the room opposite the door.

Wade came in, holding Joss' hand, and Ron followed them and promptly went ton his fiancée and kissed her, sitting down and taking her hand afterward. Joss sat next to Kim, and Wade sat on the other end.

They all looked up at the mirror in front of them and behind the seven chairs.

'Who's back there?' they all thought.

'Did you see the way they sat, Anne?" Rachel asked. "It's as if they're protecting their families, the guys on the outside edges to take the first bullets," she continued, and Anne, Betty, and Jackie all nodded.

"Shall we go in, everyone?" Anne asked, and James, Ryan, Slim, Betty, Jackie, and Rachel all nodded. They all stood, we all left the viewing room and walked into the conference room and sat down in the same sequence.

They all sat silently for a few moments, then Anne hit the projector control, and the monitor came to life with the original EKGs on it that Anne had started with and the final results of each individual person's EKG displayed next to it.

'Busted,' Wade in Kim thought, and Kim nodded.

"We know," was Anne's comment, "about all of the 'travels' you've been on, so to speak," and there was space-vacuum silence.

"How?" was Slim Possible's question.

"Why?" was her only question, and it was the identical question that was in all of the adult's minds.

"I'm more certain of the 'how' than the why, Slim," Kim and Wade both spoke, and they laughed as Kim nodded to Wade.

"I believe that the shock that we took when that machine overloaded on level 5 somehow triggered the first transfer, but I've heard a voice before each subsequent change, and I've passed out to find myself in another head."

"That's not possible," Jackie exclaimed, and the rest of the room, in chorus, responded:

"Check the name, Jackie!" and they all laughed as Jackie got it.

"I can tell you this, Slim," Ron spoke. "I understand your daughter and your future son-in-law better than I ever did before, and I thought I understood them pretty well.

'Slim, you have a wonderful daughter," and Jocelyn blushed. "If Kim weren't here, I'd be waiting for her. But, I've been voted off the boat by Wade and Joss, because they both love each other so much that it hurts me to see it sometimes.

"I can tell you this much, sir: nothing has happened, and nothing's gonna happen until they both hit 18; I'll put my Naco royalties on that bet, that's how sure I am. The love each other, but they're going to wait for each other. And, in the last few days, they've learned so much about each other that a marriage counselor could take lessons from them on how to keep couples together."

"Yea: 24 hours of brain-switching oughta do it," Wade dead-panned, and the four young people all laughed.

"Daddy, Ron loves me more than I ever knew," Kim said through tears of joy to her father. He truly would give his life for me, and I would do the same for him. Thank you for trusting us all this time, and we've hardly ever broken that trust," and Kim blushed.

"Hardly ever?" James Possible grinned, and Ron blushed, as well.

"Well, only twice, sir, but it stayed PG13, and never more than that. Besides, the bikini shows more than her underwear-oops, did I say that?" Ron grinned. "Those are the types of things that you learn when you love in someone's head."

"I learned a lot about Polish Sausage, Daddy," Joss announced, and Slim stammered and Ron turned beet red. "But, I also learned that I've got a real heapin' helpin' of tanned wonder jus' a-waitin' for me at 18, so I'm definitely a-waitin!"

"Joss!" Wade grinned. "How did you- oh, yeah, in my head, I forgot," and Wade grinned, and Ryan and Rachel laughed.

"James, Anne, I have always loved your daughter," Wade announced to a stunned but smiling James and Ann Possible, "but I now realize that her love for me is the same as mine for her: a deep, true friendship that will never go away.

"Thank you, Kim, for never hurting me with all I did, and for letting me down easy," and Wade smiled as Kim blew him a kiss.

"And, James? I'm not a probe rider, so don't get any ideas," Wade added to the laughter from Ann, Ron, Rachel, and Ryan and the grimace turned grin from James.

"Wade, thank you for all you're done for all of us: I now understand you better than I ever imagined I could. I see the man behind the monitors, and I respect that man even more than I already did for all that he's done for all of us, especially me," Ron added, and Wade grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Kim, I understand how you and Ron feel about each other, and I'm jellin' a bit, but I know that Wade and I are on the same track you two are riding, and it feels so good," Joss added, and Kim smiled. "Thank you for not blowing me off, and for taking both Wade and I seriously when we told you how we felt about each other," and the cousins hugged.

"Ron, after all of this I feel like I never knew you before, but I know now that you feel the same way that I feel for you. I'm so happy that you never gave up on me, and that you stuck by me all the way, even when I went off on several 'tangents,' so to speak," and Kim leaned over and kissed Ron.

"How did you find out, Anne?" Wade asked, and Anne grinned.

"You can thank Jackie for that, Wade, and I believe she has something for you, as well," and Jackie stood up and walked around the table. She took Wade's shoulder and nudged him to a standing position.

"You saved my parents, Wade, last year when they were on a train with 25 Diablos," she stated through tears that had just started. "I can't pay you what I owe, but I'll pay you what I can," and she took Wade's head and kissed him.

"NOT ANOTHER REDHEAD, WADE!" Jocelyn yelled, and she laughed as Wade's look of shock never left his face, even after they separated.

"I owe you more than that, Dr. Load, but that's all I can pay.

"Are we square?" and Wade nodded, the huge grin starting to form on his face.

"Good," the voice announced, once, again, and the adults all faded away.

"What the heck?" was Ron's question.

"All will be explained now, Master," the disembodied voice stated, and the Lotus Blade appeared as the conference table and the room disappeared, and the four were standing on an empty white floor as the Blade floated in front of Ron.

"I didn't call it, Kim, I swear," Ron said, and the blade hovered in front of him for a moment until it then settled into his hands.

"You did not call, Master, but you have learned far more than enough to be told all," the voice said.

"First: who are you?" Ron asked, steeling himself for the answer he now knew, in his heart, was coming, and he was not disappointed.

"We are the Lotus Blade, Master, and you have learned well."

"Kewl! A talking sword," Joss replied, and the voice moved to in front of her.

"You are right, and you are wrong, Andrea Jocelyn Possible."

"The Blade is the vessel, but they are the entities that live within it, Joss. They can come out when called," Wade stated, and the voice centered in front of him.

"You are mostly correct, Wade Agamemnon Load: We can come when called, but was can also come when conditions require it, such as this one," the voice replied.

"We?" Kim asked, and the voice centered in front of her.

"There are many of us, Kimberly Ann Possible: We have lived in the blade for millennia, and have only come out twice before this time."

"Why did you come, now?" Ron asked, and the voices came back to center in front of him.

"Because, Master, you are only the second incarnation since the Blade's creation to have full access to all of it's powers."

"Oh, man…." was Ron's reply….

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to Twila Starla: the four-way brain switch was her idea; I just expanded on it a bit.

-----

Update on yours truly, for my fellow writers, reader, and Friends of Jade here on February 28, 2007, my legs began to go on vacation. That would not have been a problem if the rest of the body had known….

I was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis a week later (which, it turns out, I've had undiagnosed for the past 17 years!), the same day that I stood for the first time since 5:00 AM on March 1. After that, I was transferred to a physical rehab hospital to regain mobility, and I was released to go home on March 21. While in the hospital, I edited the first 13 pages of this chapter as mental therapy and wrote 90 of the remainder of the chapter. It's where, I freely admit, I met Jackie, my overnight nurse who has now become a character in this story (and, trust me, there are few better reasons to get well). Sorry, guys, she's married in real life, as well….

I came home to 8500+ emails (at least 7500 spam), and lots of friends from wondering where I was and had been. That's when I knew I was at the right place, and I was truly home and twice-blessed (it helps when your wife is ADA-certified). I'll be back on the cane in 1-2 weeks.

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll rarely get that at the Oscars). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview: **

If Tornado can talk, what's next: A talking sword? Well, duh, but it doesn't just talk, and it's not just a sword, and….

Chapter 6: Emergence is next.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	6. Chapter 6: Emergence

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you for coming this far: I hope that you will continue to be amazed, confused, entertained, and excited.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

If Tornado can talk, what's next: A talking sword?

Well, duh, but it doesn't just talk, and it's not just a sword, and….

The Lotus Blade, with entities that have existed for millennia?

Ron's most important question (next to 'Where is the nearest Bueno Nacho?') is:

Why me?

Answers:

Our head-shifters Kim and Jocelyn Possible, and Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, are all about to find out…More questions are answered, more scenes seen, and clarification.

Toto, stay tuned:

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 6: Emergence

-----

"Good," the voice announced, once again, and the adults all faded away.

"What the heck!" Ron exclaimed.

"All will be explained now, Master," the disembodied voice stated, and the Lotus Blade appeared as the conference table and the room disappeared, and the four were standing on an empty white floor as the Blade floated in front of Ron.

"I didn't call it, Kim, I swear," Ron said, and the blade hovered in front of him for a moment until it then settled into his hands.

"You did not call us, Master, but you have learned far more than enough to be told all," the voice said.

"Us?

"First: who **_are_** you?" Ron asked, steeling himself for the answer he now knew, in his heart, was coming, and he was not disappointed.

"We are the Lotus Blade, Master, and you have learned well."

"Kewl! A talking sword," Joss replied, and the voice moved to in front of her.

"You are right, and you are wrong, Andrea Jocelyn Possible."

"The Blade is the vessel, but they are the entities that live within it, Joss. They can come out when called," Wade stated, and the voice centered in front of him.

"You are mostly correct, Wade Agamemnon Load: We can come when called, but we can also come when conditions require it, such as this one," the voice replied.

"We?" Kim asked, and the voice centered in front of her.

"There are many of us, Kimberly Ann Possible: We have lived in the blade for millennia, and have only come out twice before this time."

"Why did you come, now?" Ron asked, and the voices came back to center in front of him.

"Because, Master, you are only the second incarnation since the Blade's creation to have full access to all of its powers."

"Oh, man…."

-----

Joss, Kim, and Wade vanished, and Ron was alone with the sword.

"Where are my friends?" came in a forceful, commanding tone from Ron that amazed even him.

"Patience, Master: they are all well. They are all being told the version of the truth that they need to hear and can understand."

"KIM!"

"JOSS!

"WADE!"

"Here, Ron," came from Kim.

"All is well, Sensei," came from Joss.

"Five by five, Ron," came from Wade.

Ron's first question:

"All right, so: why me?"

"We could never join with one such as Lord Fiske."

"So?"

"You were the logical choice, and you had the potential," and Ron groaned.

"Not Potential, again!"

"Not ordinary potential, Master; yours is the potential for true greatness."

"But, I'm just a sidekick," Ron whined. "You should belong to Kim if you want greatness."

"And, Master, that attitude is why you were chosen. You do not aspire to power, but you understand its importance and necessity, and you refuse to be taken hostage by it, as well.

"That is why, Master, we have been helping you since you came to our attention, and we became yours to use.

"And, Master, you have never abused us; that is another reason that we believe that you are, indeed, destined to be the true Monkey Master, Master of the Lotus Blade and Our Master, as well.

Ron looked perplexed for a moment, and then he decided to work with the Blade just like he had worked with Wade.

"All right; so, let's pretend I don't know what this entails. Can you explain it in detail, please?"

"Certainly, Master.

"First, you can heal people."

"Coolio! You mean, like Mrs. Dr. P?"

"No, Master. You can save their lives, bring them back from serious injuries, even death, once you have been properly trained."

'Whoa,' Ron thought.

"Whoa, indeed, Master," the voice chuckled.

"You must be trained, however, for there is a cost."

"What cost?"

"To heal someone, you must be willing to use some of your life force to do so," and Ron became quiet.

-----

Ron took a deep breath, and he asked the question: "You mean to tell me: if I save someone's life, it could cost me my own?"

"No, Master, self-termination is not allowed. Your first attempt to help someone in the future will be in a manner that could cost you your life, and we were required to reject your efforts; so, please, do not be upset."

"It's for my own good, right?" Ron snapped back, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"You are correct, Master. It is for your own good, and that of your wife and kids."

"wife and kids…" Ron was quiet for a long time.

"Master?"

"I was thinking: kids, huh?"

"Yes, Master, you and Mistress Kimberly will be parents, grandparents, the founders of a great line of Possible-Stoppables."

"Coolio."

"What about Rufus?"

"This is why, Master: you are always more concerned about others than yourself.

"Rufus shall life a long and healthy life, as will his wife and children, and his children's children…."

"Grand little naked mole rat," Ron chuckled along with the Blade.

"Good little naked mole rat, indeed," a familiar voice rang out, and Ron looked past the Blade to see a man, sharply dressed, emerging from the white. His dark suit and tie and bowler hat accented his full beard, but his smile shone through.

"_**Great**_-grandson: I guess that the title is true," and the man held open his arms as Ron took a tentative step forward.

"DOUBLE-G!" Ron yelled, and Ron Stoppable ran into the arms of his great-grandfather, Adrian Stopabilski,

-----

Ron, Joss, and Wade vanished, and Kim was left alone with the sword.

"WHERE'S RON? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" came from Kim in full Kimela aspect.

"Patience, Mistress Kimberly: they are all well. They are all being told the version of the truth that they need to hear and can understand."

And, Kim heard Ron yell:

"KIM!"

"JOSS!

"WADE!"

"Here, Ron," Kim replied.

"Sensei, all is well," came from Joss.

"Five by five, Ron," came from Wade.

"All right, Lotus Blade, so:

"What do you have to tell us?" Came from Kim

"Master Ronald is destined for greatness," and Kim stared at a talking sword.

"Riiiight, and Bonnie will always be nice," was Kim's acerbic response.

"She has already started down that path, Mistress Kimberly, thanks in part to you and your friends.

"We want to talk to you, Mistress Kimberly, about your role in Master Ronald's development, and your children."

"CHILDREN!"

"Yes, Mistress Kimberly, you and Master Ronald will have children, grandchildren…" And Kim was quiet, smiling dreamily of Daddy Ron and Mommy Kim.

'Daddy Ron,' Kim thought, and the Blade chuckled.

"Yes, Mistress Kimberly, you and the Master shall be the founders of a great line of Possible-Stoppables.

"You will, in fact, 'save the world.'"

"HOW?"

"That cannot be revealed. In fact, what you are learning here will not be accessible to you until after the events occur in real time: we cannot pollute the time stream."

"So, assuming I believe you: what do you want me to do?"

"Believe in him, Mistress Kimberly, as you have always done. He will be forced to make several decisions that could cost him his life, or cost him some of his life force, but his heart remains pure throughout all, so continue to believe in him, and all will be well."

"Cost him his life?"

"Yes, Mistress Kimberly. With us, he will be given the gift of healing, but with the gift can come a cost: Used unwisely, Master Ronald could die."

"RON COULD DIE?"

"Not if you believe in him, Mistress Kimberly, not if you honestly and truly believe in Ronald Dean Stoppable, your soon-to-be husband."

"I know you believe in him, Kimberly Ann," and an older man walked from the white, smiling.

"He's your dream come true, just as you were mine, Kim," and he smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

"Walter?" Kim asked, tentatively, and he nodded.

"WALTER!" and Kim ran into the arms of the only other man besides Ron that she had truly ever cared for.

"Hello, Kim: long time, no see," and, as Walter kissed her forehead, Kim shed tears of joy for her friend.

-----

Ron, Kim, and Wade vanished, and Joss was left alone with the sword.

"WHERE'S WADE? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" came from Joss, reaching for her whip.

"Patience, Mistress Jocelyn: they are all well. They are all being told the version of the truth that they need to hear and can understand."

And, Joss heard Ron yell:

"KIM!"

"JOSS!

"WADE!"

"Here, Ron," came from Kim.

"Sensei, all is well," Joss replied.

"Five by five, Ron," came from Wade.

"So, what'cha got planned, Blade?" Joss asked, and the Blade chuckled.

"Sensei is destined for greatness," and Joss grinned.

"D'OI, Blade: tell me something I don't know,"

"Very well, Mistress Jocelyn: _**BlazeIT!**_ is destined for greatness, as well. You and Wade will be known throughout the world."

"Why?"

"Retribution."

"What's Retribution?"

"Your husband is a visionary; he has foreseen the plans of evil and has developed a plan to defeat it. It all began with your mother, Mistress Jocelyn, and the promise that he made to her that he would avenge her death."

Joss stood there, staring at the floating Blade.

"When he learned what had happened to Stephanie, he began to plan.

"He will implement the plan, but one of the early events that set these events into motion is what happens to Stephanie Angelica."

"Who is Stephanie Angelica?"

"She is your first daughter, Mistress Jocelyn, but she was also a victim of the same people directing the agents that killed your mother."

"She," Joss dropped to her knees in shock.

"they…killed…my…daughter?" her eyes began to water.

"When they were attempting to kill you, Mistress Jocelyn, but they will not be successful.

"Do not be dismayed, Mistress: your son and daughter that come after her are special individuals, and their contributions are that of legends."

"Besides, Momma, I'm ok: Grandmamma and Big Sis are taking real good care of me," and the blade was joined by a woman in uniform, holding the hand of a three-year-old carrying a pink backpack.

"Hi, Momma."

"Hello, Daughter."

Joss fainted.

-----

Ron, Kim, and Joss vanished, and Wade was left alone with the sword.

"WHERE'S JOSS? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" came from Wade, reaching for his PosComm.

"Patience, Master Wade: they are all well. They are all being told the version of the truth that they need to hear and can understand."

And, Wade heard Ron yell:

"KIM!"

"JOSS!

"WADE!"

"Here, Ron," came from Kim.

"Sensei, all is well," came from Joss.

"Five by five, Ron," Wade replied.

"So, who, or what, are you, Blade?" Wade asked as he scanned the Blade with the PosComm, and the Blade chuckled.

"You will not detect us, Master Wade; your technology will not function here.

"We are the entities that are manifested as the Lotus Blade"

"You've said that, already," Wade replied, a bit miffed that his PosComm wouldn't pull readings from the entities.

"Where are you from?"

"We do not know, Master Wade:

"We have seen planets and galaxies created, grow, and die.

"We watched your planet being born.

"We saw your kind grow from the amoeba to the beings you are now," and Wade grinned.

"So, no Creation?"

"We did not say the rate of speed of the growth, Master Wade, so you do not win that one," and the Blade chuckled.

"Master Ronald is destined for greatness," and Wade grinned.

"D'OI, Blade: tell me something I don't know,"

"Very well, Master Wade:

"_**BlazeIT!**_ is destined for greatness, as well: you and your family, your wife and children, shall be known and revered around the world for what you will do."

"Why?"

"Retribution."

"You **know** about Retribution?" and sweat beads formed on Wade's forehead.

"You are a visionary, Master Wade; you foresaw the plans of evil and developed the plan to defeat it. It all began with Jocelyn's mother, and the promise that you made to her to avenge her death.

"When you learned what had happened to Stephanie, you began to plan.

"You will complete the plan, but one of the early events that set the events into motion that result in the final plans for Retribution is what happens to Stephanie Angelica."

"Who is Stephanie Angelica?"

"She is your first daughter, Master Wade, but she was also a victim of the same people directing the agents that killed Jocelyn's mother."

"…." Wade dropped to her knees in shock.

"they…killed…my…daughter?"

"When they were attempting to kill your wife, Master Wade, but they will not be successful.

"Do not be dismayed, Master: your son and daughter that come after her are special individuals, and their contributions are that of legends."

"Besides, Daddy, I'm ok: Big Sis is taking real good care of me," and the blade was joined by a redhead barely younger than Kim, holding the hand of a three-year-old carrying a pink backpack.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, Big Brother."

Wade wavered, and then sat down hard on the floor.

"Stephanie?"

-----

"Hello, Great-Grandson," Adrian Stopabilski smiled. "We meet again: this must be more than you've thought about me in a long time."

Ron asked: "Double-G, why are you here?"

"To help you, Great-Grandson, to help you understand the gift that He who has no name has given to you."

"This...gift?" Ron stared.

"Yes, Ronald, this gift. This was no accident. You have been destined."

"But, Double-G, surely there's been a mistake: I'm not worthy of such an honor."

"**He** makes **no** mistakes, Ronald, you know that; and, don't call me Shirley," and the Blade bounced up and down, laughing, as Ron groaned.

"What? I thought it was funny, Ronald."

"It's old, Double-G."

"Well, so am I, Ronald," and he grinned.

"You will not remember any of this until after the event occurs, Ronald, so there are some things I can tell you.

"Kimberly is a wonderful woman."

"Well, D'OI, Double-G!" and Ron laughed.

"Even for a redhead, Ronald, she is wonderful," and Double-G chuckled and the Blade winced. The Blade knew about redheads and tempers...

"Take care of her, Ronald, and she will be with you, always, to the end."

"The…end?" Ron asked, and the Blade responded.

"We cannot tell you when, Master Ronald, but you and your wife will live a long and wonderful life," and Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Kids?"

"They will do wonderful things, just as their father has done."

"Will any of them have this gift?"

"That, Master, we are not allowed to reveal, even in this plane.

"Suffice it to say, Master Ron, that they are known, and not just for their Mother and Father."

"One question: do I have a son?"

"Yes, Ronald, you have a son, and he loves you very much," Double-G responded, and he looked at the Blade.

"We can give you a view, but you will not remember," the Blade answered.

"Hit me!"

And, Ron assumed the tailor position on the ground; he then rose into the air as his eyes closed, but the glowing blue behind them shone through his eyelids:

-----

The visions flashed before his mind's eye in seconds:

Ron, sitting in the tailor position as a blue thread snaked from him through a wall.

Kim, holding his hand as they stood for high school graduation pictures.

Ron, holding the Blade in front of a young girl as it glowed blue.

Kim kissing him as he stood in front of the graduation crowd, accepting his scholarship.

Kim, beaming as he accepted his college diploma.

Kim, resplendent in her wedding gown, standing at the back of the church.

Kim, in the swimming suit on the beach in Hawaii…."Oh, man," came from Ron.

Kim, screaming at Ron, with her legs up in the stirrups, and the doctor yelling "Push, Mrs. Stoppable! Push!"

Kim, smiling as she took Ron's picture of him carrying two babies.

Kim, smiling as Ron stood in front of two twin strollers, filled to the brim with their children.

Ron, sitting across the table from Mike Cotton and Justine Flanner, talking and drinking.

Ron, standing in a hospital room with Kim and…Ron Reger and Bonnie Rockwaller? And, a blue thread snaked from Ron to Bonnie, and Bonnie was crying.

Ron, blue bolts shooting out of his hands, and, from either side of him, green bolts on the left and yellow bolts on the right shot in the same direction: these came from …Shego? In a battle suit? And who was the dark-haired beauty standing next to him, also wearing a battle suit and firing yellow beams?

Ron, standing in front of the White House with Kim and his family in tow. He looked around, and he saw so many friends and loved ones, but some were missing.

And, finally, Ron and Kim, holding hands as their sons and daughters danced at their Silver Anniversary. Kim's red hair was streaked with grey, but she was as beautiful as the day he met her in Pre-K.

"I love you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, my darling, my forever: I always have loved you, and I always will," and she kissed a tear from his cheek, the rest of them flowed down his face….

-----

"It's not a bad life, Ronald," and Ron settled to the ground, then stood as his great-grandfather helped him up. Ron wiped at his face, and there were tears on it.

He reached up, and he felt the spot where Kim had kissed him:

It was still warm with her touch.

"Thank you, Double-G: I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You have never disappointed me, Ronald, and you never will.

"You are a special man, blessed by Him, and you will lead your family into the future."

"Son, we're proud of you," and Ron's father and mother walked out of the white, holding the hand of a young girl with dark hair.

"Hana, meet your Big Brother, Ronald," and Hana Stoppable walked up to Ron and bowed.

Ron returned the bow, and grinned.

"sis?"

"And, I didn't mind when you called me 'the intruder,' Big B, but I won you over," Hana grinned as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"When?" Ron asked, and he mother replied.

"In a month or two, Ronald," his mother smiled. "We have been working on the adoption," she added.

"From where? How? With who?"

"With my assistance, young Stoppable-San," and Sensei stepped from the white and took his place at Hana's side, taking her hand in his.

"Master, you have been blessed," came from the Blade. "We will help you and be by your side at all times, remember that.

"You are strong, only the second heir to the Blade and its full power in millennia, Master Stoppable, and we are proud to be at your side."

"I may be, but I am even prouder that I would even be considered to be worthy to carry such a burden.

"I pledge that I will uphold the traditions and the honor of the Blade," and Ron bowed to the Blade, then to his parents, then to his little sister-to-be (and she giggled and returned the bow, properly and formally), and then finally to his great-grandfather.

"Great-grandfather, I did not truly understand what you suffered and how much you and so many others gave for us, but I understand, now.

"I can only hope that my actions will make me worthy of the sacrifices that you and the others have given for me," and Ron bowed deeply to him, and Adrian Stopabilski bowed, in turn.

"Ronald, I am proud of you.

"You have taken on the mantle of responsibility, and you wear it like a man. Remember that, and I will always be proud of you.

"We will train you, Master Ronald, as the days and months and years go by, and you will grow in strength and wisdom," came from the Blade, and Adrain summed everything up:

"Remember, most of all, who, through good times and bad, when the dark clouds come, will **always** be at your side," and Ron smiled.

"Kim," and the smile grew even bigger.

"Kim," he repeated.

"Kim…."

"WAKE UP!"

"Ron, are you all right?"

"Kim?" he whispered.

-----

"Hello, Kim: long time, no see," and Walter kissed Kim's forehead.

"Walter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you understand what you can do for Ron."

"But why, Walter?"

"He never told your mother or my mother about our kiss," and Kim blushed as Walter laughed.

"Someone like that obviously loves you deeply, Kim: I learned that, that day. That's why I graciously bowed out."

"And, Kim? Your kids are gorgeous," and Kim grinned.

"But, of course, look at the genetic material that they started with," and Kim blushed.

"Kids?"

"Twin Tweebs, Kim," and Kim's jaw dropped.

"Two sets of twins?"

Walter grinned and nodded, and Kim had only one thought:

'I'm going to **kill** Ron Stoppable,' and Walter laughed.

"It takes two to tango, so to speak, Kim, so don't blame Ron for all of it," and Kim's face and hair were the same shade of red.

"Besides, Kim, I owe you, big time," and Walter's face had grown tears, almost instantly.

"Why, Walter?"

"She will not remember until after the events occur," came from the Blade.

"Your singing at the original Tweeb's funeral was…well, Kim, it's what Mom and Dad and I, what we all needed."

"The Tweebs? Dead?"

"A side result of what you're going to be a major part of, Kim."

"And, that is…?"

"Retribution, Kim," and an older Bonnie Rockwaller stepped into view, and Kim gasped.

"Bonnie! What happened?"

"My sisters, K; but, your wonderful husband saved me, and it was all because you gave him the permission to do it," and Bonnie grabbed Kim and squeezed the air out of Kim.

Kim pulled back and saw the jagged scars on Bonnie's scalp, and the hair was definitely a wig: an excellent and expensive wig, but a wig nonetheless.. Her face had scars, as well, and she had walked with a limp and a stylish cane. All appeared to be stabilized wounds, somehow, and they seemed to be healing as Kim looked at them.

"What did they do, B?" and Bonnie smiled a sad smile.

"Too much to tell, K, but what you and Ronald did was nothing short of a blessing for me:

"Ron offered me six months of his life force to heal me completely, and you agreed with him that he could offer it," and Bonnie's tears were falling like rain, now.

"I asked: 'how much to only help me walk, to help me dance, again,' and the blade told me five days.

"Yur husbnd was willing to give up six months; I asked him for five days, and both you and he said 'yes,' Kim," and by now Bonnie's tears were flowing even harder.

"Kim, I don't know what I can do to help you, but I'm here to support you as you learn what is to come."

"You can be here, Mistress Bonnie Jean Rockwaller, while she sees what is to come," the Blade responded, and Walter took Bonnie's hand and smiled.

"We're both here for you, Kimberly," Walter smiled, "so take our hands, please," and Kim reached out and took the hands of a man who had once loved her and a friend turned enemy turned back into a friend, again.

"Close your eyes, Kimberly, so you can see."

Kim closed her eyes, and the blue glow shone through her eyelids….

-----

The visions flashed before her mind's eye in seconds:

Ron, sitting in the tailor position as a blue thread snaked from him through a wall.

Ron holding her hand as they stood for high school graduation pictures.

Ron, holding the Blade in front of a young girl; as Kim watched it begin to glow blue.

Ron, kissing her as they stood in front of the graduation crowd, accepting both their scholarships to MIT.

Kim, standing at the edge of the row, then stepping forward at the gravesite of the original Tweebs. The music began to play as Kim steeled herself to walk in front of and stand, facing Gordon and Marcia Garcia and the only remaining child, Walter Nelson. She smiled thru her tears as she looked up and saw Ron standing behind the crowd, and she began to sing.

Kim, beaming as Ron accepted his college diploma.

Ron, complete with his goofy grin, watching as Kim took the stage to give her Valedictory speech and accept her undergraduate diploma.

Ron, beaming as he hooded Kim with her PhD hood.

Ron, looking drop-dead handsome in his black full-tailed tuxedo, standing at the front of the church with Wade, Felix, and the Tweebs as Kim, resplendent in her wedding gown, took her father's arm after James T. Possible kissed his daughter's cheek, lowered her veil, and whispered: "Now, go be with Ronald, and be happy."

Ron, jaw dropped to the floor as Kim stepped out of the bathroom on their wedding night. "My God, Mrs. Stoppable, you're even more beautiful and badically gorgeous than I ever imagined," and Kim replied with a flash of leg, "Why, thank you, Mr. Stoppable. Would you like to open your package now?" as she held the end of the ribbon connected to the bow...

Kim, screaming 'You're dead, Ron!' as her legs were up, and the doctor was yelling "Push, Mrs. Stoppable! Push! The head's coming," and Ron blanched as he saw his son's head come out.

Ron, beaming as Kim took his picture with him holding two babies in his arms

Ron, grinning like an idiot as he stood in front of two twin strollers.

Kim, watching Ron, as he sat across the table from Mike Cotton and Justine Flanner; they were discussing a topic that was so important that Wade and Joss were also present as holograms. There were two other men also present, both dressed in dark suits.

Ron, standing in a hospital room with Kim and…Ron Reger and Bonnie Rockwaller? And, a blue thread snaked from Ron to Bonnie, and Bonnie was crying. ('That was when he saved me, K,' Bonnie's voice came through the silence, and Kim smiled).

Ron, blue bolts shooting out of his hands, and, from either side of him, green bolts on the left and yellow bolts on the right shot in the same direction: these came from …Shego? In a battle suit? And who was the dark-haired beauty next to him, also wearing a battle suit?

Kim, fighting alongside a redhead...Joss? in a battlesuit, standing next to her partner…"Wade?" Kim called, and the partner turned and faced Kim, the shield hid his face, but Kim could see the grin coming through as he fired beams from both hands and Joss fired a…machine gun? Machine pistol? Both their battle suits had seen far too much wear, even with the self-healing capabilities: scars and burns were on top of burns on their suits.

Kim, standing in front of the White House, with Ron and her family, in tow. She looked around, and she saw so many friends and loved ones, but some were missing.

And, finally, Ron and Kim, holding hands as their sons and daughters danced at their Silver Anniversary. Ron's blond hair was streaked with grey, but he was as handsome as the first day she met him in Pre-K.

"I love you, Kimberly Ann Stoppable: I always have, and I always will," and he kissed her forehead, then kissed her nose and kissed a tear from her cheek, the rest of them flowed down both their faces, tears of unbridled joy….

-----

"It's not a bad life, Kim," and Kim opened her eyes. Both Walter's and Bonnie's faces were wet, and Kim realized that hers was wet, as well.

She reached up, and she felt her cheek:

It was still warm with Ron's kiss.

"Thank you, Walter, Bonnie: I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You will not disappoint us, Kim, as long as you love Ron and let him protect you," Walter replied.

"Ron is a special man, blessed by Yahweh," Bonnie added as Walter smiled, "and you and he will lead your family into the future."

"Daughter, we're so very proud of you," and James and Anne Possible walked out of the white, each holding the hand of an older, more mature Jim and Tim.

"Big Sis: We're in your corner-"

"Through it all, Big Sis."

"Kim, Ron has been blessed to have you, as have you been blessed to have him," James Possible smiled. "And, no black hole probes were ever required," and the family, Walter, and the Blade all laughed.

"We will help you and be by your side at all times, remember that," James added.

"Thanks, Dad, Mom, Tweebs," and Kim smiled.

"**Hicka-bicka-boo**?" came from Jim and Tim, simultaneously, and the entire family replied, all thrusting their fists into the air:

"**_HOO-SHA_**!" as they all laughed and hugged.

"Kim, you now understand the responsibilities that you have had handed to you.

"Ron is special: I've always known that, even when I tried to change him," and Bonnie laughed as she remembered 'the hair,' "he never once fought me in anger.

"I will be by his side, for as long as he needs me," and Walter smiled and took Bonnie's hand.

"He's special, K; take care of him and those kids, all right?" and Kim nodded and then hugged Bonnie.

"We'll be there, right beside you, when the big fight comes."

"But, remember, Kim, most of all, who will always be at your side," Anne Possible added as the two separated, and Kim smiled.

"Ron," Kim whispered, and the smile grew even bigger as she imagined Ron holding his son for the first time.

"Ron," she repeated.

"Ron…."

"WAKE UP!"

"Kim, are you all right?"

"Ron?" she whispered.

-----

"Momma, are you all right?"

"Andrea Jocelyn?"

Joss pried her eyes open, and she saw two smiling faces and a glowing, floating sword.

'I'm dreaming,' she smiled.

"No, daughter, you're not dreaming," and Sheri Nicole Possible reached out a hand and helped Joss to her feet.

"Momma?" Joss whispered, and she nodded.

"MOMMA!" and Joss slammed into her, crying and laughing and hugging.

"A-hem!"

Joss looked down at the hand that was tugging at her pants leg, and the two hands came up.

"Momma," the little girl called, and Joss knew who it was, instinctively, and she reached down, picked up her daughter, and pressed her to her chest.

"This is Stephanie Angelica Load, Joss, your daughter," Sheri Nicole introduced the mother and daughter, and both smiled as they hugged.

"Momma, thank you," the little girl said, and Joss pulled back and looked at her, perplexed.

"Why would you thank me, Stephanie Angelica? I probably should be thanking you."

Stephanie held up a little hand, and Joss laughed as she did to her what Joss had done to Becky:

"One: for the name: I love it, and Stephanie loves it, too.

"Two: for loving me enough to let me go," and Stephanie wiped a tear from Joss' face.

"Three: for having the good sense to keep Daddy around," and that brought a laugh to Joss, "he was strong enough to let me go, too,"

"Four: for the pink backpack you buried with me: Grandmamma laughed when she saw me bring it over.

"Five: for never forgetting me, even after everything happened.

"I love you, Momma," and she grabbed Joss' neck and kissed her face over and over again, and Sheri Nicole smiled as the mother and daughter finally had a chance to be with each other.

"Momma, you know about Daddy and Momma2," Joss said, and Sheri Nicole laughed.

"Andrea Jocelyn, your Daddy is a wonderful man, but he's as slow about Betty as Ron was about Kim," and Joss laughed with her mother.

"I think it's grand that he and Betty are finally going to tie the knot, don't you?"

"D'OI, Momma! Momma2 is what I call her!" and Sheri Nicole laughed with her daughter.

"You got me, daughter."

"Why are both of you here?" Joss asked.

"They are here to help you through the final step, Mistress Jocelyn," came from the Blade.

"And, that is…?"

"A peek into your future, Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load," the Blade replied, and Joss grinned.

"So, they're a-gonna hep me 'carry the Load,' huh?" and even the Blade groaned with Sheri Nicole and Stephanie.

"Momma, please put me down if'n you're gonna pun that bad," Stephanie announced, and Joss laughed and kissed her daughter before she put her on the ground.

"You speak Montana, huh?" and Joss grinned as Stephanie grinned back.

"Well, and who's fault would that be, huh?" She stood with her little hands balled up into fists, both on her hips in a defiant posture.

"Oh, yea, she's definitely your daughter, Andrea Jocelyn," Sheri Nicole laughed. "She even pouts like you did when you were growing up.

"We're both here for you, Daughter," Sheri Nicole smiled, "so take our hands, please," and Joss reached out and took the hands of a mother long gone and a daughter she hadn't conceived yet and who would not live thru birth.

"Close your eyes, Andrea Jocelyn," Sheri Nicole whispered, "so you can see."

Joss closed her eyes, and the blue glow shone through her eyelids….

-----

The visions flashed before her mind's eye in seconds:

Wade, leaning over his work area as he hand-crafted the first PosComm. His smile was big, but he was worried. "Will she like it?" he asked out loud to no one. "More importantly, will she like me?"

Wade, holding her hand as they stood for Joss' high school graduation pictures.

Ron, holding the Blade in front of a Becky: as Joss watched, it began to glow blue.

Wade smiling as Joss took the stage to give her high school valedictory speech and accept her diploma.

Wade, kissing her as they stood in front of the cheering graduation crowd, accepting her scholarships to MIT.

Wade, standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder as she knelt and handed a gift to two people she didn't know at a funeral.

Wade, beaming like the sun as he had been allowed to hood his fiancé at her undergraduate ceremony.

Wade, kneeling after he hooded her, and proposing on the stage, pulling the ring box from under his gown. "Jocelyn, please tell me you'll be with me, forever," and the crowd cheered as she pulled him up and kissed him.

Wade, Betty, and Slim all beaming as each one of them was allowed to hood Joss with one of her two PhD and MD hoods.

Wade, looking drop-dead handsome in his white tie and tails, standing at the front of the church with Ron, Fletcher, Gregory, Felix, and the Tweebs as Joss, looking resplendent in her wedding gown, took her father's arm after he kissed her cheek and lowered her veil.

Wade, whispering "booyah, indeed," when Joss stepped out of the bathroom on their wedding night. "My God, woman, you're gonna give me a heart attack if you wear that!" and Joss grinned as she ever-so-sensually slid the strap off of her left shoulder, "Well, then, Dr. Load, we can't have that, so you're a'gonna have to remove it."

Wade standing by Joss' side as she held the still bundle in her arms. ("That's me, Momma; thank you for bringing me that far," Stephanie Angelica said, and Joss felt her squeeze her hand tightly).

Wade, grinning like an idiot as he stood in front of two strollers, each a single.

Joss, as she watched her children cry uncontrollably while she told them who Stephanie Watership was.

Joss, watching as her children walked out of their room, wearing battlesuits. "Retribution, Momma: It's a family affair, and we're not gonna stay behind while you and Daddy go off and get yourselves killed. We're ready," her son smiled.

Ron, blue bolts shooting out of his hands, and, from either side of him, green bolts on the left and yellow bolts on the right shot in the same direction: these came from …Shego? In a battle suit? And who was the dark-haired beauty, also wearing a battle suit?

Wade, fighting alongside Joss and Kim, beams coming out of his hands from the suit, Joss firing a …machine gun? Machine pistol? And Kim, firing away with beams and a rifle of some sort, as the screams kept coming.

Wade, standing in front of the Bunker with Joss and their family in tow. She looked around, and she saw so many friends and loved ones, but some were missing.

And, finally, Joss and Wade, dancing at their Silver Anniversary celebration thrown by their children and grand children. Wade's curly black hair was now more salt than salt-and-pepper, but he was as handsome as the first day Joss saw him step off Betty's jet.

"I love you, Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load, my Sweetest of Teas: we survived, and I know I wouldn't have made it without you. So, now: Ride with Me, Forevermore, my darling. I have always loved you, my hero, and I always will," and he kissed her forehead, then kissed her nose and kissed a tear from her cheek, the rest of them flowed down both their faces, tears of unbridled joy….

-----

"It's not a bad life, Momma," and Joss opened her eyes. Both Sheri Nicole and Stephanie Angelica were crying, but the tears were of unrestrained joy.

Joss reached up and felt her cheek:

It was still warm with Wade's kiss.

"Thank you, Momma, Stephanie, my angel daughter. I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You will not disappoint us, Jocelyn, as long as you love Wade and let him protect you," Stephanie Angelica replied.

"Daddy's special, Momma, as are you. I couldn't have asked for any better parents," She added as Sheri Nicole smiled. "Be with him, and he, with you by his side, will change the world for better."

"Daughter, we're so very proud of you," and Slim and Elizabeth Possible walked out of the white, each holding the hand of a child.

"Big Sis: We're in your corner-"

"Through it all, Big Sis."

"Jocelyn, you and Wade are so very special, and you have been blessed by God, as have all people, regardless of their beliefs or faith. We can only lose that blessing; He will not take it away from us. Remember that when you are fighting for Retribution," Slim Possible smiled. "We will help you and be by your side at all times, remember that.

"Thanks, Dad, Momma2, but who are the two with you?"

"They're your next present, Joss: your new brother and sister."

"BOOYAH!" Joss yelled, slamming her fist into the air, and even the Blade laughed with all of the people present.

"I can do it: Daddy, you taught me well:

"I kin do anythin'!" and Slim, Betty, and Sheri Nicole all laughed with their daughter.

"But, remember, most of all, who will always be at your side while you do it," both Betty and Sheri Nicole said.

"Jinx: you owe me a soda!" came from Betty and Sheri Nicole at the same time.

"Would you settle for a kiss, my beloveds?" Slim asked, and Slim pushed Betty to Sheri Nicole's arms.

"I love you, Momma," Joss smiled through her tears as she watched her mothers hug each other. The ladies separated and each kissed one of Slim's cheeks, and he blushed a bright red.

"I love you. Always remember:

"When the dark clouds are looming, and all seems lost:

"You and Daddy: I've got your back," Stephanie Angelica grinned, and the Blade moved in front of Joss.

"Remember who will always be with you, Mistress Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load, and you will never be alone."

"Wade," Joss whispered, and her smile grew even bigger as she imagined Wade holding his son for the first time.

"Wade," she repeated.

"Wade…."

"WAKE UP!"

"Are you all right, Sweet Tea?"

"Wade?" she whispered.

-----

"Besides, Daddy, I'm ok: Big Sis is taking real good care of me," and the blade was joined by a redhead barely younger than Kim, holding the hand of a three-year-old carrying a pink backpack.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, Big Brother."

Wade wavered, then sat down hard on the floor.

"Stephanie?"

"Hello, Wade: I brought someone who wanted to see you. Stephanie Angelica, say hello to -" and Stephanie Loving Watership was cut off as the little girl yanked herself away and ran, throwing her backpack to the ground as she slammed into Wade and hugged him.

"DADDY!" she yelled, and Wade, somehow, instinctively knew who she was as she mashed herself into Wade's chest. He tilted her head up so that his face faced hers.

"Daddy, I love you," she said in the perfect daughter voice, and Wade's heart melted as she kissed his cheek over and over and over and over. He put his arms around her, and he squeezed her for all he was worth, his tears pouring like an Amazon rain forest event.

'Stephanie Angelica, my daughter,' Wade thought as the bigger Stephanie walked over to the father and daughter.

"Excuse, me, Stephanie, don't I get a chance to kiss my big brother who, I might add, is a smokin' hunk of a man now?"

"NO! MY DADDY, STEPHANIE, MY DADDY!" She laughed as she motioned, and Stephanie Loving Watership knelt down and joined the two of them in a group hug.

'Stephanie hugs, times two: can it last forever?

'I want it to last, forever, though,' he thought.

Wade's tears revealed his heart:

'Please, let this moment, this feeling, this hug, last forever.'

"No, Daddy, it can't last forever," his daughter said as she tried to pull away.

"Sorry, Daddy, but forever isn't in the card deck," Stephanie Angelica giggled.

"You aren't getting away that easily," Wade held her tighter, and he stared into he face.

"You have your mother's eyes, my daughter," Wade smiled as his tears continued.

"And, you have her heart, Daddy: thank you," Stephanie Angelica responded, and Wade kissed her cheek.

"Why are you thanking me, my daughter?"

"Thanks for the name, Daddy: Big Sis really liked it, and she loved the pink backpack; so did Momma1," Stephanie Angelica announced, grabbing her backpack off the ground where she had dropped it during her Daddy-assault.

"The pretty, pretty pink backpack, Daddy, was just like the one that Momma1 gave Momma when she was three," she continued, and Wade couldn't help himself:

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, tears soaking her shirt.

"I never got to tell you to your face how happy you made me, just when I needed you the most," Wade mumbled through his tears.

"But, Daddy, you did," she looked up into his eyes, her face covered in tears, as well Her ice-blue stare locked Wade's eyes, and she continued:.

"Remember when you would lay next to Momma's tummy and talk to me? You told me all about my Big Sister," and Stephanie grinned, "and you explained particle physics to me, and you even read JKG and John Milton to me," and her tears flowed freely, joined by Stephanie Loving's tears.

"And, Daddy?" she twisted, and he let her go. She crawled up into his lap, and laid her head on his knee as she looked up at him, those ice-blue eyes burrowing a hole once again into Wade's soul.

"Daddy, you could have left Momma when she lost me; for **_NOT_** doing that, I'm grateful.

"You didn't know, then, that someone was trying to kill both of us.

"When I realized that it was my time, and the angel came to get me just when I was ready to be born, I asked if I could have a favor: could He please help me save my Momma?

"He told the doctor what was wrong, and the doctor listened, and she gave Momma the right medicine, and Momma got all better, and I went up to meet Big Sis Stephanie, and she's cool, Daddy, and thank you for my name, Daddy, and thank you for putting the pink backpack in with me, I loved it then, and I still love it, Daddy, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," and Wade was finally able to take a breath.

"Wade, thank you for naming her after me: I just wish she could have stayed with you longer," Big Stephanie smiled and took Wade's hand, but Wade's mind was still processing one of his daughter's comments.

"You….asked Him…to save your mother….How did you know?"

"D'OI, Daddy! I am a Load, after all: I knew I was dying," she replied after she had climbed out of his lap and she stood, facing him with her little fists balled up on her hips.

"you're an angel," Wade whispered, and she laughed:

"Order up! An extra-large helpin' of **_D'OI_**, just for Daddy!

"You named me, remember?" and she thumped his head. "What did you expect?" and he stared as she continued to laugh, and the smile on his face gradually turned into a full laugh.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter, Stephanie Angelica," Wade replied, and the little girl started to tear up, and then she started to cry.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered through her tears. "That's the nicest thing you could have ever said to me."

"Wade, you have done so much good in the world," Stephanie Loving smiled as she kissed his hand, "but all of the tragedies, your tradegies, will color you and blind your good side if you allow it to happen.

"You will have pain, Wade, but you cannot let the pain conquer you," and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I found the book, Stephanie, and I had never seen it before in my room.

"How did it get there?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Mystery, Wade: you must have some good mystery in your life: it will get you through the dark days to come," she replied.

"Take our hands, little brother, so that we may give you a gift," Stephanie smiled as Wade took a hand of each of his Stephanies.

"Close your eyes, Daddy, so that you may see," and Wade grinned.

"What will I see, daughter?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Something wonderful," came from both her and the Blade.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Stephanie laughed.

"Later," the Blade replied, and the blue shone through Wade's eyelids….

-----

The visions flashed before his mind's eye in seconds:

Wade, as he finished testing the first PosComm unit. His smile was big, but he was worried. "Will she like it?" he asked out loud to no one. "More importantly, will she like me?"

Joss, standing behind a fogged-up shower door singing: "I've got my hero for the rest of my life!"

Wade, as he told Joss how he felt about her and kissed her at the bench in Montana.

Wade, holding Joss' hand as they stood for her high school graduation pictures.

Ron, holding the Blade in front of Becky: as Wade watched, the Blade began to glow blue.

Wade, smiling as he watched Joss take the podium to give her high school valedictory speech and accept her diploma.

Joss, kneeling with Wade behind her and his hand on her shoulder as she presented a gift to Walter Nelson and his parents at a funeral.

Joss, beaming as her unofficial fiancé had been allowed to hood her at her undergraduate ceremony.

Joss, gasping as Wade, kneeling after he had hooded her, opened a ring box and proposed to her. "Jocelyn, please tell me you'll be with me, forever. Will you marry me?" he begged, and the crowd cheered as she pulled him up and kissed him.

Joss, beaming once again as Wade, Betty, and Slim all were allowed to hood her with one of her two PhD and her MD hoods.

Joss, looking like an angel, a goddess, a vision at the back of the church as Wade stood at the front with Ron, Fletcher, Gregory, Felix, and the Tweebs; Joss took her father's arm after he kissed her cheek and lowered her veil. Wade would have sworn he saw Stephanie Loving Watership standing at the back of the church, applauding and cheering.

Wade, whispering "booyah, indeed," when Joss stepped out of the bathroom on their wedding night. "My God, woman, you're gonna give me a heart attack if you wear that!" and Joss grinned as she ever-so-sensually slid the strap off of her left shoulder, and then her left shoulder as Wade grabbed his chest, "Well, then, Dr. Load, we can't have that, so Ah guess you're jus' a'gonna have to remove it all."

Joss, holding the still bundle in her arms as she cried and Wade, crying as well, tried to console his inconsolable wife. ("That's me, Daddy; thank you for bringing me that far," Stephanie Angelica said, and Wade felt her hand squeezed tightly).

Wade, grinning like an idiot as he stood in front of two strollers, each a single.

Joss, as she watched her children slam into Wade after she had told them about Aunt Stephanie.

Wade, watching as their children walked out of their room, wearing battlesuits. "Retribution, Momma: It's a family affair. We're not gonna stay behind while you and Daddy go off and get yourselves killed. We're ready to help you 'carry the Load,'" their son smiled.

Ron, blue bolts shooting out of his hands, and, from either side of him, green bolts on the left and yellow bolts on the right shot in the same direction: these came from …Shego? In a battle suit? And who was the dark-haired beauty, also wearing a battle suit?

Wade, fighting alongside Joss and Kim, beams coming out of his hands from the suit, Joss firing a …machine gun? Machine pistol? And Kim, firing away with beams and a rifle of some sort, as the screams kept coming.

Wade, standing in front of the Bunker with Joss and their family in tow. He looked around, and he saw so many friends and loved ones, but some were missing.

And, finally, Wade and Joss, dancing at their Silver Anniversary celebration thrown by their children and grand children. Joss' red mane was streaked with a bit of grey, but she was as beautiful to him as the first day he had seen her in the Kimmunicator.

"I love you, Wade Agamemnon Load, my Aggie Deluxe: we survived it all, and you did what you promised. We've been through so much together, and in spite of it all we've always emerged closer and stronger than before.

"Andrea Jocelyn, I couldn't have saved the world without you," Wade smiled as they danced and whispered to each other, and he saw Kim and Ron both grinning and holding each other as they watched the anniversary lovebirds.

"Now, my darling, my husband," Joss continued, "Ride with Me, Forevermore. I have always loved you, my hero, and I always will," and she kissed his lips, then kissed his nose and kissed a tear from his cheek, the rest of them flowed down both their faces, tears of unbridled joy….

-----

"It's not a bad life, Daddy," and Wade opened her eyes. Both Stephanies were crying, but the tears were of unrestrained joy.

Wade reached up and felt her cheek:

It was still warm with Joss' kiss.

"Wade, please remember these feelings when you are forced to initiate 'Retribution;' do it for all of us, but don't forget that the ones that you must fight as parts of the whole of humanity, as well."

"I'll try to remember, Stephanie.

"Do, or no do, Daddy: remember, there's no trying in baseball," his daughter reminded him, and he laughed.

"DO YOU KNOW how many movies you mixed and mangled, daughter?"

"Hey: I'm full of surprises," and she grinned, and for a moment Wade could see Stephanie Watership, Kim, Joss, and his daughter all in the smile that he received, and he understood what he was being told.

"I promise, daughter, that I will remember my humanity, even when the dark clouds gather, and the evil forces conspire to surround us:"

"We've got your back, Daddy," came from both Stephanies, and they stared at each other.

"JINX: You owe me a soda!" came from both mouths at the same time, and the laughed, again.

"Would you settle for a kiss from your little brother and your father, who loves both of you very, very much?" and Wade smiled as they both grabbed and hugged him again, each then kissing a cheek.

He kissed each of the lady's cheeks, and then he smiled as they backed up and looked at him.

"Son, we're so very proud of you," and Ryan and Rachel Load came out of the white, and they each hugged their son.

"You've conquered the room, son: now, go and be with your wife-to-be," Ryan said, smiling as he took his wife's hand.

Both Stephanies came over, and each took the hand of one of Wade's parents.

"Master Wade, you will be remembered," came from the Blade, "for your compassion as well as your skills and daring, but also for what you were willing to risk:

"We will always be with you, son, but remember why you take that risk, who will always be by your side, even in your darkest moments," Rachel smiled.

"Remember who will always be with you, Master Wade Agamemnon Load, and you will never be alone."

"Jocelyn," Wade whispered, and his smile grew even bigger as he imagined Joss holding his hand as they walked with their children.

"Sweet Tea," he grinned as he thought of the good times to come.

"Joss…."

"WAKE UP!"

"Are you all right, Wade?"

"Joss?" he whispered.

-----

The Lotus Blade hovered in the blackness of space, with only stars to witness the conversation.

"They have been told."

"Yes, but did they understand?"

"Will all of what they have seen occur?"

"Anything's 'Possible,'" and several entities groaned while others laughed.

"Most certainly: they are a wonderful species, these humans, and these four are a particularly prime example of their innate goodness."

"Indeed, you are correct: they have shown us the best and the worst of humanity from their deepest, most innermost thoughts, fears, and dreams."

"Who would have imagined that one so young could have suffered so deeply?"

"And, yet, who would have imagined that she would have been so resilient?"

"The same holds true for her husband: who would have imagined that he would have ever recovered, let alone done so much?"

"All have fears, dream, and some are spicier than others," and the entities chuckled.

"And, yet, the Master is strong, even before his training."

"He is strong because of her: she fuels him."

"As he, her: he fules her, as well."

"But, they are all four strong, and they shall not disappoint us."

"To four very special friends:

"Four friends," came from the cacophony of voices that were the Lotus Blade as it hovered in nothingness, and then the Blade collapsed into itself and disappeared with a brilliant _**FLASH**_!

Darkness remained, the stars twinkled, but a chuckle remained behind, as well:

'_**BOOYAH**_, not denied,' as the silence rang.

-----

"Initiation sequence has completed," came again from the machine.

"Thank God, you're alive, Ron," Rebecca Jane leaned over him and smiled.

"Rebecca Jane?"

"What happened?" and Kim groaned.

"Kim!" Arnold Carlos took her hand.

"You're alive!"

"What happened?" and Joss groaned.

"Miss Possible!" Kevin Perez was holding her wrist and checking her pulse.

"You're alive!"

"What happened?" and Wade moaned.

"Dr. Load!" Victoria (Vicki) Parr Cooking, who had helped Kevin originally unload and stack most of the Bunker Level five containers, crates, and materials from the Global Justice Recovery and Reclamation Center (aka the 'Trash Heap'), leaned over Wade, taking his pulse.

"You're alive!" and she smiled a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" and the portable monitor hooked up to Wade showed an increase in heart rate.

"DR. LOAD!" Vicki looked down, frowned, and buttoned the top of her GJ Meezod shirt to her chin.

The heart rate slowed, noticeably.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your eyesight," she smirked.

"Where are we?" Wade asked, trying very, very hard to look into Vicki's eyes.

"You're in the Bunker, level five, Dr. Load. All of you were struck with blue and green beams, and you all fell. You were unconscious."

"How long?"

"About two minutes," she replied as the elevator door opened and Betty and a nurse came running out of one elevator as doctors and additional teams with gurneys came out of the other elevators.

The "Hot Dogs" (Agents Frank Grams and Frankie Harrison), as two of the leaders of the Global Justice Field Medical Emergency Response (FiMER) teams, naturally gravitated over to Kim and Jocelyn. They had managed to find, much to the dismay of Betty Director and Will Du, the only two red Meezod shirts to wear (out of the six cases of shirts shipped) to wear with their khaki BayDoc slacks, add the GJ logo on the front (official location, logo, left upper front of chest), and 'customized' their shirts with yellow piping around the sleeves and the collar edges.

Wade's eyes grew huge, but not at the "Hot Dogs."

"**Two minutes!** **Is that all?" **

"Yes, Wade, two minutes; why, what's wrong with only being out for two minutes? I'd have thought you'd be happy."

He lifted his head and looked at his friends.

All of them looked at him and each other and smiled.

'What happened to me?' Wade wondered.

'More importantly, what happened to us?'

'Something good must have happened, because I feel so much better than I did a few minutes ago.

'I'm not mad at Jocelyn, anymore; I'm not even mad at me.

'Why do I feel so calm?

'And, why do I agree with Ron about meat cakes? I've never had a meat cake!'

Betty pointed, and the nurse ran over to Wade as the other teams had steered themselves to the closest of the three patients, now propped up and looking around, perplexed and calm at the same time.

The nurse knelt next to Wade and touched his arm as she spoke.

"Dr, Load," came from a warm contralto voice, and Wade turned to see a statuesque redhead, "do you have any pain, any dizziness?" she asked, and Wade felt strange.

"Jacqueline?" came out of his mouth in a squeak….'déjà vu, all over again,' he smiled; that was his last thought before his brain overloaded.

Wade's eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

"**DOCTOR!**"

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

So many people to thank, so little space:

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

AtomicFire, CajunBear73, KingInYellow, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and Slyrr, for commenting on the trailer I sent out on this chapter: their responses allowed me to fine-turn some of my writing as well as plug a couple of holes in the story.

Chaosengine, Desslock3, DuffKilliganFan, Joe Stoppinghem, Star-Eva01, Sir Sebastian (the Finnish sensation: my early vote, along with the Pharaoh, for Best New Writers of 2007), VRWC, and whitem for reviewing along the way.

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and something to think about.

-----

And, as I will forever be in her debt:

This story is lovingly dedicated to _**Twila Starla**_. The four-way brain switch was her idea; I just expanded on it a bit.

As the co-holder of the title of AngstMaster-General, I am announcing that I have officially appointed Twila Starla as the 'Oops' muse. Whether she accepts the title or not is up to her; it, however, will always be hers to own.

Thank you, Twila, and I hope you find it worthy of you, your brilliance, and your persistence in pushing me to move forward with this idea.

-----

**Preview: **

Now, what?

It's only been two minutes, but it seems like several lifetimes since Wade lowered his PosComm, Ron suddenly had the Lotus Blade in his hand, Joss ran to Wade, tripped, Kim and Ron reached out, and all four were introduced to the blue-green energy field.

Now, what do they know, what do they remember, and how do they deal with it?

Wade doesn't appear to be upset, any longer; is Joss?

What will be the response when Dr. Director learns of the case's contents?

And, are the Hot Dogs, in their endless search for another complement to their signature colors, now about to add pickle-relish-green vests or scarves to their attire?

Return, Reset, and Resume is next: the final chapter of Oops….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	7. Chapter 7: Return, Reset, and Resume

BE, S SI: Oops...

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

Additional information on the song, "Deeper Blue," used within can be found in the afterward. The song, as performed below, is copyrighted by Ben Francis, a true English gentleman who is an amazing writer and composer and is no relation to cpneb.

To everyone who has read thus far and continues to read and review: thank you for coming this far: I hope that you will find the ending to be amazing, a bit confusing, entertaniing, and exciting.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Now, what?

It's only been two minutes, but it seems like several lifetimes since Wade lowered his PosComm, Ron suddenly had the Lotus Blade in his hand, Joss ran to Wade, tripped, Kim and Ron reached out, and all four were introduced to the blue-green energy field.

Now, what do they know, what do they remember, and how do they deal with it?

Wade doesn't appear to be upset, any longer; is Joss?

What will be the response when Dr. Director learns of the case's contents?

And, are the Hot Dogs, in their endless search for another complement to their signature colors, now about to add pickle-relish-green vests or scarves to their attire?

Answers:

Our head-shifters Kim and Jocelyn Possible, and Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, have returned to their reality but with different perceptions. Questions have been answered, issues have been clarified, but they don't have access to all that they learned…yet.

Toto, enjoy yourself, but don't tease the Naked Mole Rat: he's confused enough as it is:

Return, Reset, and Resume is the final chapter.

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi:

Oops….

-----

Chapter 7: Return, Reset, and Resume

-----

"Wade," and Joss tripped on a piece of board from the crate and fell into Wade, and they fell into the machine.

Joss reached out to brace herself in her fall, and she hit a pressure switch on the side of the machine.

Oops…

"Joss!"

"Wade!"

Kim and Ron both called and reached out to their friends, and all of their hands touched just as the machine's power surged and threw off a huge blue-green flash and a crack like a huge thunderstorm had appeared in the room, and Rebecca Jane looked up in time to see the foursome engulfed in the blue-green energy and fall to the ground.

"RON!" and Rebecca Jane almost levitated to his side, and took his pulse.

"Initiation sequence has begun," came from the machine.

"Initiation sequence has completed," came again from the machine.

"RON!" Rebecca Jane yelled, and Arnold appeared at her side and knelt over Kim, checking her pulse.

"KIM!"

"Rebecca Jane! Look at their eyes!" and Arnold pointed, and Rebecca Jane looked at their eyes under their eyelids:

All four sets of eyes were moving in almost hyper-speed underneath their eyelids, but they all were unconscious.

"WAKE UP!"

-----

Ron's eyes fluttered, and they opened to see Rebecca Jane.

"Thank God you're alive, Ron," Rebecca Jane leaned over him and smiled.

"Rebecca Jane?"

"What happened?" and Kim groaned.

"Kim!" Arnold Carlos took her hand.

"You're alive!" as Kim's eyes opened to a smiling Arnold Carlos.

"What happened?" and Joss groaned.

"Miss Possible!" Kevin Perez was holding her wrist and checking her pulse when her eyes opened, and Joss' pulse quickened.

'He's hot!' she thought.

"You're alive!"

"Wha' happened?" and Wade moaned.

"Dr. Load!" Victoria (Vicki) Parr Cooking, who had helped Kevin originally unload and stack most of the Bunker Level five containers, crates, and materials from the Global Justice Recovery and Reclamation Center (aka the 'Trash Heap'), leaned over Wade, taking his pulse.

"You're alive!" and she smiled a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Wade's eyes opened, and the portable monitor hooked up to Wade showed an increase in heart rate.

"DR. LOAD!" Vicki looked down, frowned, and buttoned the top of her GJ Meezod shirt all the way to her chin.

The heart rate slowed, noticeably.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your eyesight," she smirked.

"Where are we?" Wade asked, trying very, very hard to look into Vicki's eyes.

"You're in the Bunker, level five, Dr. Load. All of you were struck with a blue and green flash and fell. You were unconscious."

"How long?"

"About two minutes," she replied as the elevator door opened and Betty and a nurse came running out of one elevator as doctors and additional teams with gurneys came out of the other elevators.

The "Hot Dogs" (Agents Frank Grams and Frankie Harrison), as the two leaders of the Global Justice Field Medical Emergency Response (FiMER) teams, naturally gravitated over to Kim and Jocelyn. They had managed to find, much to the dismay of Betty Director and Will Du, the only two red Meezod shirts (out of the six cases of shirts shipped) to wear with their khaki BayDoc slacks, add the GJ logo on the front (official location, logo, left upper front of chest), and 'customized' their shirts with yellow piping around the sleeves and the collar edges.

Wade's eyes grew huge, but not at the "Hot Dogs."

"**Two minutes!** **Is that all?" **

"Yes, Wade, two minutes; why, what's wrong with only being out for two minutes? I'd have thought you'd be happy."

He lifted his head and looked at his friends.

All of them looked at him and each other and smiled.

'What happened to me?' Wade wondered.

'More importantly, what happened to us?'

'Something good must have happened, because I feel so much better than I did a few minutes ago.

'I'm not mad at Jocelyn, anymore; I'm not even mad at me.

'Why do I feel so calm?

'And, why do I agree with Ron about meat cakes? I've never had a meat cake!'

Betty pointed, and the nurse ran over to Wade as the other teams had steered themselves to the closest of the three patients, now propped up and looking around, perplexed and calm at the same time.

The nurse knelt next to Wade and touched his arm as she spoke.

"Dr, Load," came from a soft, warm contralto voice, and Wade turned to see a statuesque redhead, "do you have any pain, any dizziness?" she asked, and Wade felt strange.

"Jacqueline?" came out of his mouth in a squeak….'déjà vu, all over again,' he smiled; that was his last thought before his brain overloaded.

Wade's eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

"**DOCTOR!**"

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load)**

"wade?"

I was dreaming again, and my dream, this time, wouldn't get me in any trouble:

-----

I was sitting in the audience at Joss' high school graduation. She had already given her valedictory speech and received a wonderful reception, and now she was walking across the stage to receive her diploma. She stopped and shook hands with Charles Brickle, then received both her diploma and a hug from the principal.

She stopped and turned to face the crowd, holding her diploma in front of her.

The room grew silent, expecting something.

"This is for my mother, Sheri Nicole Possible, who died protecting me," and Joss looked skyward and mouthed 'I love you, Momma;'

"This is for my mother, Elizabeth Director-Possible, who found me and loves me more than I ever imagined someone could and, often, loves me so much more than I deserve," and Joss, around the chuckles from the audience, blew her a kiss; Betty, sitting next to me, reached up, caught it, and held it next to her heart as Joss looked out to her and mouthed 'I love you, Momma2;'

"This is for my father, Samuel Clemens 'Slim' Possible, who taught me to live beyond my fears and exceed my own dreams, all while loving me," and Joss blew him a kiss; Slim, reached up, caught it, and grinned while he clutched it tightly as Joss looked out to him and mouthed 'I love you, Daddy;'

"This is for my hero, Wade Load, who raised me up when I was down and sticks by me, always, loving me unconditionally, through everything," and Joss blew me a kiss; I reached up and caught it as Joss looked at me and mouthed 'I love you, Wade;'

"And, most importantly," and she slammed her diploma-filled hand to the sky:

"**This is for Stephanie**!" she yelled, and the audience jumped to their feet and applauded.

'She didn't tell me she was going to do that,' I thought as I sat there, tears soaking my face. Betty put her arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Way to go, hero," she smirked.

-----

"Wade?"

I cracked my right eye, and I was greeted by a mass of red hair.

"Joss…" I smiled.

"Not quite, Wade," and I opened the other eye to a soft voice and beautiful lady.

"Jacqueline?" I grinned, and she looked at me, perplexed.

"That's my name, but how…I just got here, how do you know my name?"

"Well, Lieutenant Jacqueline Capperson," she gasped, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so let's just chalk it up to precognition, shall we?" I grinned, and she smiled, still looking confused.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We moved you to the Bunker medical facilities, Dr. Load," I recognized the sterile smell. "You passed out after you saw me and called my name. You bumped your head going down: I'm afraid you have a pretty nasty bump back there now," she added, and I reached up to feel the bump. It was a good size, but nothing that would stay for long.

"How's your son?" I asked casually, and she snapped her face back at mine.

"You and I, sir are going to have to have a talk," but we were interrupted by a naked mole rat.

"RUFUS!" I called as he jumped up onto my chest and stared at me, looking even more perplexed than Jackie had.

Rufus let loose with a string of chitterings, and I actually understood him.

"Whoa, there, little buddy," I took him in my hands. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I don't have any cheese handy. We'll get some later, alright? And, besides, it's not lunch or pre-dinner time yet, so you should be ok," and Rufus looked at me like I'd swallowed an entire round of aged Gouda in one bite. He asked me a question, and I replied, "Yes, it's me, Wade, Rufus," and he looked even more confused.

"Rufus?" I turned my head at the familiar voice-

"RUFUS!" Kim walked up to my side, and Rufus jumped up onto her shoulder and sniffed her hair, then smiled and ran down into her arms.

"Gooooood little naked mole rat," Kim cooed as she rubbed his tummy, and Rufus curled up into a ball with his stomach still exposed for the proper worship.

"Hey, partner," Kim leaned over, careful not to drop or disturb Rufus, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, yourself, partner," I looked at her and saw a different Kim than I had seen just a few hours ago down in the warehouse area.

I saw a Kim Possible whose smile took my breath away. It was the same smile, but somehow different: how I knew this, I don't know, but I was certain of one thing:

Kim truly cared about me, and I knew for certain that Kim would always be a very special friend of mine.

"How'ya doing, Wade?"

"I'm fine, Kim, just a little bump on the head," she reached behind my head and touched the bump.

"You got yourself a good head-banger there, Wade," she leaned over, placed Rufus on my chest, turned the back of my head towards her d and kissed the bump.

"That should make it better," she smirked as she raised her head.

"Thanks, Kim," I grinned, and put my finger on my lips. "I bumped my mouth, too," I grinned.

"Don't push it, Wade," she replied matter-of-factly, then giggled. "I'd save that for another redhead if I were you," she added.

"Save what?" Ron's voice came from behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around Kim's waist.

"Save himself, Ron," and Kim turned her head a bit and received a kiss.

"Mmmm, that was dee-lish," and she pulled away from him, turning to face him and throwing her whole self into this kiss.

"Like what you see, Wade?" a pair of hands came over my eyes.

"I think so, but I'd rather have another redhead, if it's all right with you," I replied, and the hands came off my eyes as the lips met mine.

I don't know where I'd been, but I was home, now…

Wait: she doesn't hate me anymore?

Do I care? I could live on the kisses forever.

I love strawberries.

Our mouths separated, and I saw the most beautiful sight in the world: Blue Eyes, Smiling down on me.

"Hello, Wade," she smiled, and I fell in love again.

"Andrea Jocelyn, I love you."

"And, I love you, Wade Agamemnon," she replied.

Rufus decided to get out of the way, so he ran to the top of the bed and sat, staring at all four of us.

"I'm sorry," came from both our mouths.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" came together, again.

"You first," I jumped in, and she started.

"Wade, I'm sorry: I never should have yelled at you or told you to shut up. I should have listened to you, let you talk, and I didn't.

"Wade, will you forgive me, please?" her eyes were blue and moist, and the PDP training kit was in full use.

"Joss, I'm sorry. I never should use the word stupid with anything you do, because it was more likely that one of us didn't have all the facts.

"I wanted to tell you that I wasn't an artist, and that your idea for the artwork was already registered. I should have calmed down; instead, I acted like a child, Joss," and by now my brown eyes were wet, as well. "Your ideas, as always, are platinum; we just need to get a professional artist, and we're good to go," I finished, and she smiled thru her tears and wiped my face with the back of her hand.

"Can you find it in that wonderful and caring heart of yours, Joss, to forgive me for being so foolish and treating you the way I did?"

"Wade, you did nothing wrong: you reacted to my ranting.

"I'll forgive you for being human, if you'll forgive me for the same. Deal?" she stuck out her hand.

"Deal, gorgeous," and I lifted my arm and shook her hand, then reached out both IV-filled arms and received a Joss hug, PG-13. It was PG-13 because she was excited…oh, my, I love it when she's excited up there….

-----

"A-HEM!" It was Jacqueline: she was staring at Joss and I and tapping her foot.

"Is there something I should know about you two young people?" she grinned, and Joss held up my right hand.

"Jackie, this is my hero, and we're getting married…in about seven years and three months, give or take a day or two," she announced, and Jackie grinned but then looked confused again.

"How did you know my name, Jocelyn?" she asked, and Ron grinned.

"It's a secret, Jackie: if we tell you," and Kim finished,

"We'll have to kill you, so please don't make us tell you," she added as she reached around and pinched Ron on the rear.

"OWWW!" he jumped, then looked at the innocent face that was Kim Possible.

"So, is it time for…The Peerless Pincher to make a 'return visit,' Kimberly Ann Possible?" he announced in his best TVTrash 'Fearless Ferret' voice, and Kim took off running and giggling, followed by Ron attempting to return the pinch favor.

"Jackie," Joss said, and Jackie turned back to her after watching Ron and Kim running, with Kim yelping as Ron made a number of successful assaults, "If we knew what happened, we'd tell you, but I know I'm not sure, myself.

"Would you allow the four of us to discuss this, in private, and report to you when we figure it out?"

"Why would you report to me?"

"Betty did hire you, and she said that you were the sharpest problem-solver she'd ever seen, didn't she?"

"All right, that's enough," Jackie crossed her arms. "I'm leaving, and I'll come back when you call me and tell me you're ready," and Jackie turned and walked away, but I stopped her.

"Jackie, how are your parents after the train trip with the 25 Diablos?" she slammed to a stop and turned slowly.

"How did-"I stopped her.

"It was us, Jackie: I built the gun that Kim used to send the signal to shrink the Diablos," and her face became radiant.

"You?" and she turned back towards me, but Joss stopped her.

"You're welcome, Jackie, but NO KISSIE MY BOYFRIEND, ALL RIGHT? Let me finish my work on him, then I'll turn him over to you, all seasoned and ready for stir-fry," Joss smiled sweetly, and Jackie stared for a moment, then her giggles turned into a big laugh.

"You're on, Jocelyn," and she looked at me with a look on her face that reminded me of the cat that ate the canary in one gulp.

"Later, Wade: you'll get a proper 'thank you,'" she purred, then turned back and laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Joss, I-" I had no chance to continue because I was assaulted by Strawberries.

I had no complaints other than the fact that the IV lines were annoyingly in the way.

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load)**

"Joss, I-" I didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence before I grabbed him and kissed him as passionately as I knew how.

I could remember bits of what happened, but the bits were mixed: I couldn't tell what was my memory or someone else's. I needed to talk to Wade, but I needed to know that I wasn't still in some kind of psychotic dream-hell-loop.

I needed to feel, to know that Wade wasn't still mad at me. I felt so dumb, so ridiculous: why hadn't I listened to him rather than flying off the handle at him?

I remembered breakfast this morning, when I felt so down while I talked to Rebecca Jane…then I remembered eating that banana, and I almost choked with laughter.

"Joss, are you all right?" Wade had pushed me back and let me breath, but I was truly choking with laughter.

"Wade, did you see me at breakfast this morning?" and he seemed to blush.

"well…" he was blushing! My Wade was embarrassed, so I went in for the kill:

"Should I get another banana, Wade?" I smiled innocently.

"NO!" he shouted, then grinned.

"You're messing with my mind, aren't you, Joss?" and I looked innocent.

"Why would you ever expect that of me?" I batted my eyelashes and pulled out the Puppy-Dog-Pout I'd been practicing.

"PDP won't work on me, but dang, those eyes…" he mumbled, and I knew what I needed to work on.

"Joss," he looked around and found his PossCom on the bedside stand, and he then hit a couple of controls.

"We're private now," he said, and I looked at him.

"Jamming so no one hears what we're saying: I don't want to end up in a rubber room, Joss, and I don't want you there, either."

"What happened to us, Wade?" I asked, and I saw something I'd never seen and thought I'd never see:

Wade Load, uncertain of something.

"Joss, I have an idea, but that's all it is: a conjecture:

"We experienced a unique combination of events that resulted in our encounter with the beings that occupy the Lotus Blade," and I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Wade saw that and raised an eyebrow.

"Wade, I was beginning to think I was crazy with the piece-parts that I remembered, but you just proved me wrong," but Wade just smiled.

"We may both be crazy, Joss: it depends on what Kim and Ron experienced. If they had the same experiences, then the likelihood of all of us being crazy is diminished.

"Something happened with that machine that I was trying to analyze when you bumped into me, and the combination of the energy from that machine and the energy from my PosComm, combined with Ron's Lotus Blade, gave us an access to a different plane of existence, an alternate level, as it were."

"But, Wade, the beings in the Lotus Blade: was that real?"

"I'm almost certain of it, Joss, but we'll need to get Ron and Kim in here later with the jammers on before we can test that theory.

"I think that they also wanted to learn more about us, and they used this as an accidental opportunity to 'get inside our heads,'" he grinned.

"Do you really think this was an accident?"

"Most definitely, Joss: they couldn't have planned all of the events that happened, but they took full advantage of them.

"There are two things that I most definitely remember, Joss," and Wade's smile took over his face.

"What was that, Wade?"

"When I kissed you while I was in Kim's body and you were in Ron's," his smile grew even more.

"And, when Kim and Ron were in our bodies," he added, and I blushed, "and we kissed.".

"Joss, you know I would never ask you to do anything that we didn't agree to, right?" and I nodded.

"Do you," he ducked his head for a moment, then brought it back up, "do you think we could try to recreate that feeling, Joss? I've never been closer to you, and I've never felt that much love from you before."

"Zo, Dr. Load, you vish to conduct ein experiment, Ja?" I gave him some very bad German, and he grinned.

"Vell then," I smiled, "who am I to argue wit der advancement auf Zience?" and I took his hands and kissed them, then looked up and saw the brown eyes that I knew I would never lose. I released his lips for air, but only for a moment.

"Kiss me, you fool," I vamped, and he acknowledged my request.

PG never tasted so good….

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

"How'ya doing, Wade?" I asked

"I'm fine, Kim, just a little bump on the head," I reached behind his head and touched the bump.

"You got yourself a good head-banger there, Wade," I leaned over, placed Rufus on his chest, turned the back of his head towards me and kissed his bump delicately.

"That should make it better," I smirked as I raised my head.

"Thanks, Kim," he grinned, and put his finger on his lips. "I bumped my mouth, too," he grinned.

"Don't push it, Wade," I replied, matter-of-factly, then giggled: the Wade knew and loved was back. "I'd save that for another redhead if I were you," I added.

"Save what?" Ron's voice came from behind me as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

'Mmmm, Ronshine,' I thought.

'You know it, baby,' came from Ron.

"Save himself, Ron," and I turned my head a bit and got my kiss from the man I loved.

"Mmmm, that was dee-lish," and I pulled away from him, turned to face him and threw my entire being into the next kiss.

'I love you, Ron,' I thought.

'And, I love you, too, Kim,' came back into my head, and we deepened the kiss, and my hands moved down and squeezed his gorgeous rear.

'Wooo!' he exclaimed, then smiled.

'Me like, KP' he chuckled, and his tongue danced with mine

'Listen:' and Ron sent my focus to Wade and Joss:

"Wade, I'm sorry: I never should have yelled at you or told you to shut up. I should have listened to you, let you talk, and I didn't.

"Wade, will you forgive me, please?"

"Joss, I'm sorry. I never should use the word stupid with anything you do, because it's more likely that one of us doesn't have all the facts.

"I wanted to tell you that I wasn't an artist, and that your idea for the artwork was already registered. I should have calmed down; instead, I acted like a child, Joss. Your ideas, as always, are platinum; we just need to get a professional artist, and we're good to go."

"Can you find it in that wonderful and caring heart of yours, Joss, to forgive me for being so foolish and treating you the way I did?"

"Wade, you did nothing wrong: you reacted to my ranting.

"I'll forgive you for being human, if you'll forgive me for the same. Deal?"

"Deal, gorgeous,"

'BOOYAH!' Both Ron and I shouted, and we smiled.

'I'm so glad that they made up,' Ron said. 'I was worried about them, KP.'

'Judging from what's happening, Ron, they're glad they made up, too,' I laughed and mentally pointed, and we both turned a bit so we could see Joss in Wade's IV-filled arms.

'Wade sure looks happy, Kim,' and Ron pointed down, and we laughed.

"No little Wade at all,' Ron smirked, and I laughed with him.

-----

"A-HEM!" It was Jacqueline, and Ron and broke our kiss to watch the fireworks.

"Is there something I should know about you two young people?" she grinned, and Joss held up Wade' right hand.

"Jackie, this is my hero, and we're getting married…in about seven years and three months, give or take a day or two," she announced, and Jackie grinned but then looked confused again.

"How did you know my name, Jocelyn?" she asked, and Ron grinned.

"It's a secret, Jackie: if we tell you," and I finished,

"We'll have to kill you, so please don't make us tell you," I added as I reached around and pinched Ron on the rear.

"OWWW!" he jumped, then looked at the pure, sweet, innocent face that was me, Kim Possible.

"So, is it time for…The Peerless Pincher to make a 'return visit,' Kimberly Ann Possible?" he announced in his best TVTrash 'Fearless Ferret' voice, and I took off running and giggling, with Ron hot on my 'tail,' attempting to return the 'pinch favor.'

-----

**(Archives of Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, esq.)**

I caught KP down the hall after we ran out of the Bunker medical facility. We had run past several people from GJ, all laughing hard, especially since I was yelling the whole time "The Peerless Pincher will get you, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

I caught her, and I spun her up into the air, just basking in the glow that was my fiancée.

I put her down, and I kissed her and took her into my arms.

She felt so good in my arms, and I didn't want to ever leave this spot.

A throat-clearing, and I looked over her shoulder to see Betty, trying hard to frown and not to laugh.

She lost: she finally laughed; that got KP's attention.

"Dr. Director!" she pulled back and turned around.

"Kimberly," she mock-pouted, then grabbed Kim and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're all right," she said, looking up at me and winking.

I took the sign and pinched the wonderful bubble butt. KP squealed, and she all but choked Betty trying to get away, but the good Doctor held on tight.

I love bubbles: pretty, pretty bubbles.

When she finally let go, Kim turned and glared at me.

"RON!" she couldn't even growl: she was laughing too hard.

"Gotcha, KP," I looked into the green pool and fell in love all over again.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Betty asked after few moments.

"Oh, yea, Dr. Director, bon-diggity good shape," I answered, putting my arm around Kim's waist.

"Good; I was worried about all of you," and a tear came out: she was worried about Joss, her DTB. "I was happy to see all of you get up. When Wade went down, I was worried, but Jackie told me he'd just fainted."

"Yea, Doctor Director, Jackie is one wonderfully bon-diggity nurse," Kim said, and Betty looked at her strangely.

"Well," she said after a moment, "I'm glad you are all right.

"I've already started the investigation to see just what it is that happened."

"Let me make it easier for you, Dr.," I said.

"Remember when KP and I switched brains? That machine looked an awful-lot like Drakken's brain switch machine," I told her, but she frowned.

"That's impossible; my people never were able to get it re-assembled completely, so it never would have worked. Besides, it should still be in the Recovery Center."

"Should be, isn't," I replied. "It looked familiar when Wade looked at it, just before we got hit by the blue-green beamer-thingy."

"School words, Ron?" Kim smirked, and I looked at her smile behind the smirk.

"I'll check on it, Ron: thank you," and Betty turned and walked away, talking into her retrieved radio; she didn't sound happy.

"How are you now, BFGF?" I asked Kim.

"I'd be better with another bon-diggity kiss, BFBFF," she proceed to take her kiss.

I wasn't complaining.

"What do you think happened, Ron, and was that the Lotus Blade I saw and talked to?" Kim looked up at me when she finally unlocked my lips from hers.

Those green pools were so inviting…Head in the game, Ron!

"That was, indeed, the Blade's entities, Kim."

"How do you know, Ron?"

"I've been with the blade since Yamonouchi, Kim: I know my blade.

"I think it was a combination of Drakken's machine and the Blade that did this to us, KP."

"Did what, Ron?"

'Did this, KP my love," and she smiled. 'Gave us the capability to hear each other.

'This will be perfect in tests, KP: I'll never have to study again.'

"RON!' she smiled as she yelled at me mentally.

'I know, KP, but it seemed like a good idea at the time,' I whined, and she kissed my cheek.

'What was that for?'

'For being the best BFBFF in the entire world,' she answered.

'Are you going to be able to handle the new powers that you have, Ron?'

'Kim, of course I will, with your help:

'Remember: "with great power comes great responsibility."'

'RON! Now you're quoting comic book superheroes," she crossed her arms and glared at me.

'Kim, Kim, Kim: never create when there is good material already out there to use,' I replied and gave her the Ron Stoppable grin.

'We'd better get back to Wade and Joss before they spontaneously combust,' she looked at me calmly, then let out a Joss Possible whoop and slapped her knee.

'Where'd that come from, KP?'

'Must be a leftover Joss whoop, Ron; So Not the Drama.'

'Now, there's the KP I know and love,' I leaned down and kissed her, and we walked back to the medical facility, our hands locked together as one.

-----

We couldn't get any time for all four of us, together, and with no company, until four days after Our Day.

I'd taken to calling it that in my mind, and KP agreed: it had been 'Our Day,' one that I hoped I'd never forget.

Jackie spent an inordinate amount of time with Wade, much to Joss' annoyance.

'inordinate: that's a school word, right, Ron?'

'Words hurt, KP!'

'Love ya, 'Potential Boy.'

'Right back at'cha, 'Princess.'

Where was I…oh, yea, Jackie.

She seemed unnerved that we all knew her name and information about her ('Well, D'OI, Ron.' KIM! Please. I'm thinking 'Never stopped you before, BFBFF'). Wade made up some story about obtaining advance information on the candidates, and Jackie seemed to buy it, but she still was uneasy.

She did plant one on Wade that for long enought to almost knock him out, much to Jocelyn's annoyance and Wade's delight.

The one who was the most confused as Rufus.

He could sense that something had happened, because he spent more time with Wade than he ever had, before. He was wary around Kim and Joss; he would spend time with them but he acted skittish.

Me? As long as I had Gouda, he was happy. We were cool, even without the cheese.

-----

Dr. Director did find out that the crate that we'd 'discovered' wasn't supposed to be in the Bunker; somehow, the unit had been re-assembled but shipped out of GJ's Recovery Center unbeknownst to everyone, including the Center's Director. It was Drakken's brain-switching machine, but how it spiked, no one knew.

No one, except us.

-----

What bothered me were the dreams, and we all were having them; we'd agreed not to talk about them until the preponderance of the GJ folks left early next week, and we had the Bunker pretty much to ourselves (except for a few remaining GJ and DCI folks, like Mel.)

My dreams were fragmented: Double-G showed up several times, and I hadn't thought about him since his birthday last September, and once Kim showed up, older and in a beautiful dress, holding hands with an older Will Du.

I knew **something** was out of whack.

-----

GJ left early, and Wade arranged for us to lock his office and the adjacent conference rooms so we could have some privacy that Saturday afternoon.

I brought the food: a couple of rounds of aged Cheddar and a 90-oz Slurpster Porta-Gulper ('for those days when you're really, really thirsty!') for Rufus; he was happy.

It seemed only fitting that we have Pecan Trout, grilled Asparagus Spears, homemade Corn Chowder, a small spinach and watercress salad with the freshly-homemade RDS garlic dressing, and fresh rolls with garlic-and-chive butter.

We ate a relaxed lunch, laughing and talking about lots of things:

The Hot Dogs had finally pushed Will Du over the edge: they showed up with pickle-relish green vests over their red Meezod shirts that they had 'tricked out' with the yellow piping.

Will herded them into Betty's office, expecting a severe dressing-down from his boss; instead, Betty couldn't stop laughing, and she sent them out to find vests the color of Vidalia onions. Will steamed the rest of the week, but he finally cracked a smile when they showed up in the onion vests. Will's smile was especially big when the scorecards came out for the agents: their scores were the highest of everyone's.

The smile couldn't have anything to do with the arrival of newly-promoted Commander Lindsey Peterson, accompanying the 'Hot Dogs' from town on the shuttle, could it?

Will almost fell over his tray and his jaw on his way back to his table when Lindsey walked into the cafeteria and found Betty, saluted, and handed her the new orders officially transferring her as the Naval liaison to Global Justice.

We all agreed: Will's life was about to get very interesting if he was planning a search mission on Lindsey.

It wouldn't have been dessert for the future Loads if I hadn't brought along some Joss- and Wade-Shine, and I tried out a new cheesecake recipe, as well. They both laughed, but they fed each other several times.

'Old married couple, they are, Ron.'

'Talking strange, why are you, KP?'

Kim liked the Middleton-style deep dish amaretto cheesecake that I'd created, but she suggested flambéing it next time. Wade, of course, suggested using strawberry liquor: hmm, never thought about that….

-----

We collected the dishes and put them back on the rolling carts, leaving the cheese, desserts, and the drinks inside Wade's conference room, and we all sat at the table.

It was time.

"Who is Double-G, Ron, and why does he have that number on his arm?"

Joss would go for the jugular.

"Joss, before we answer any questions, let's let everyone ask the three most troubling things that have been bothering them the past few days. We'll go around the table, one question at a time, and after we have three, we'll come back and start answering them," Wade was in change. Good: Joss would listen to him.

"I'd listen to you, too, Ron, if you'd stop staring at Cousin Kim's chest," Joss remarked, and I laughed and blushed at the same time.

"Ok, hear goes," Wade started.

"Kim, did you just start your period?" and Kim blushed ever redder, and Joss yelled:

"WADE!" but Kim held up her hand.

"My turn, Wade:

"Double-stuff, Wade?" and Kim blushed as Wade tried to duck his head as Joss guffawed.

"I'm last, Wade," I jumped in. "Joss, what do you know about 20 petajoules?" and Joss shuddered.

"We all have the same question, I'll bet," Wade smiled.

'Can you hear me now?' he asked, and we all laughed.

"Well, we have the answer to that one.

"Last question: Madam Secretary-General?" Wade stared at Kim, and she looked shocked.

"Wade, what happened to Joss' eyes?" Kim asked, and Wade grabbed himself and Joss reached up.

"Kim, Carlos and Cynthia?" Joss asked after a few seconds,

"KP, why do you think you're anything but beautiful?" I ended the questions, and Kim reached over and squeezed my hand.

Then we started talking, going over what seemed like days of struggles, fears, and dreams.

This was the most joyous, fun, and painful four hours I had ever spent, and I never want to do this, again.

I explained Double-G to Joss, and I told her about the numbers on his arm.

Kim answered my question about Will:

"Ron," she grabbed my hand, water pouring leaking from her green pools, "You and my entire family were dead, all my friends were dead, and Will and I fought for so long. Then one day it just clicked with him, and he kissed me. The next think I knew, I was schoolgirl-giddy when he told me he loved me, slipped the engagement ring on my finger, and asked me to marry him. I said yes, the day before I was voted in as UN Secretary-General."

"Wow, KP, you've got big dreams," but she shook her head.

"It was a nightmare, Ron, because you weren't there. Everything without you is a nightmare, Ron.," and she leaned over and kissed me.

Wade explained what happened to Joss' eyes, and he almost couldn't make it through the story, he was crying so hard. Joss put her arm around him, and that helped, but not much. Then, Joss explained the 20 petajoules reference, and both she and Wade lost it.

"How much of this was real future events, and how much of it is an alternate reality or a dream, a fantasy?" Joss asked when she was finished and we'd all taken a few minutes to re-compose ourselves.

"We won't know until we live it," Wade squeezed her hand.

"I know one thing, Jocelyn: I will **never** leave you."

"Don't write that check, Wade, if you can't cash it," she grinned, but she had sad tears on her face.

"Oh, I'll be able to cash it," Wade insisted, and we all got scared at the look on Wade's face.

"There's one thing we have to do, I believe, to help each other through this:

"Kim, kiss Wade," and everyone in the room had a reaction.

"HEY! NO KISSIE MY BOYFRIEND!" Joss yelled, and "WHAT?" came from Kim and Wade at the same time.

"Sorry, Joss, but we need to go through this; you'll see why, real soon," and I reached over and took her hand.

Kim stood, tentatively, and took Wade's hand. He looked up into her face with a small smile on his, and she lowered her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste at first, like two friends who just met would kiss, then it became deeper, like two very good friends, and their hands and arms held each other in a tight embrace.

Kim pulled back.

Both she and Wade understood, now.

"WHOA, Joss, he's one bon-diggity kisser!" Kim laughed, then kissed Wade's nose.

"Thank you, partner, for everything," Kim smiled.

"Thank you, Kim for a kiss I'll never forget," Wade replied.

"Your turn, Joss," Wade continued, and I took Joss' hand in mine and helped her to her feet.

Those big blue eyes looked up at me, questioning, but I tried to put her at ease with a smile.

Then, I lowered my lips to hers…

I felt everything: the love she had for Wade, the different kind of love she had for Slim and Betty, the longing she had for Sheri Nicole, the feelings she had had for me but no longer had, and the deep friendship she had for Kim.

I could feel her in my mind: she now understood how much I loved Kim, how much I had cared for her and how worried I was when I heard that she had been hurt, how angry I had been when I learned of the manner of her mother's death, how happy I was that she had found true love, and how much hope I had for her and Wade and _**BlazeIT's**_ future.

Our lips separated, and Joss looked at me with a new understanding.

"Thank you, Joss, for everything," I bowed to her, and she giggled.

"Thank you, Sensei, for teaching me and for caring so deeply for me," she returned the bow, and I smiled.

"All right, Ron, one question," came from Wade.

"How long are we going to be in each other's head, telepathically?"

"No idea, Wade, but we should take advantage of it as long as we can.

"I want to say one thing, though, in case we lose this capability:

'I love all of you: Kim, Ron, Joss: thank you for being my best friends, the people of importance in my life, along with my parents and Lucky,' and we chuckled.

'I spent too long without friends, and I feel like I'vew made up for all those years and then taken out a loan on the next 200 years, but I don't care:

'I really love you,' and Wade's eyes watered.

Joss took his left hand, and Kim took his right, and they each kissed a cheek.

Then, they surprised me:

They looked at each other, smiled, and kissed each other on the lips, each taking the other's head in their hands.

Wade had leaned back and had a ring-side seat at most guys' dream-come-true: two beautiful redheads, lip-locked.

Wade just smiled, and he turned his head and looked at me and smiled, then we went back to watching our beautiful Possible women.

Kim and Joss separated lips, then hugged tightly and cried.

Wade looked at me again when the ladies separated.

He stood and walked over to me.

I stood.

We stared.

We both had the same thought:

'NAAAA!' and we hugged, a manly hug.

"I love you, Ron…seriously," Wade said.

"I love you too, Wade," I replied, and we separated and pounded each other's fists.

"To continue with Wade's comment," I continued after they broke apart, I propose a celebration:"

"Friday night, everyone, Middleton Teen Settlement, for dinner and music: there's a group playing there for a repeat engagement, and I've heard they're incredible."

"Joss, will you go out with me on a date?" Wade turned to her and asked: she was flabbergasted, to put it mildly.

Kim just chuckled.

"Wade, we've gone out before," Joss stammered.

"This is different, Joss: this would be our first, real, date, and I can't think of other two people I'd rather go on a double-date with, can you?" Wade took her hand.

"Joss, please say yes," he pleaded, and Joss grinned.

"Like, you think I'll leave you alone with high school girls, Aggie?" and we all laughed as Wade sputtered.

"Not EVEN in your dreams, Wade, my love," and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Miss Possible?" I took Kim's hand. "Would you do me the honor of going out with me this Friday night?

"I'm buying, and there's no coupons involved," and we laughed as Wade and Joss stared at us.

"Why, yes, Mr. Stoppable, I do believe my calendar has a vacancy for that night," Kim fluttered her eyelashes, then laughed as she kissed my cheek.

"BOOYAH!"

"Does anyone else feel like we're missing something?" Joss asked, and Kim and Wade both nodded.

"It feels like we should know a lot more, but I got nuttin'" Kim replied.

"I still hate meat cakes," Wade added.

"WADE!" came from Kim and Joss at the same time.

"I have no idea why I said that," Wade held his hands out in a mock-surrender, then slapped his head.

"The Blade!"

"You mean, this?" I held my hand out, and the Lotus Blade appeared in it.

"Yes, that," Wade stared at it, then reached over to touch it.

'Don't touch me!' and Wade drew his hand back.

'Gotcha, Master Wade,' the Blade laughed.

'It's real,' Joss whispered, and the Blade laughed.

'Of course I'm real: what did you think had happened, Mistress Jocelyn: Strawberry Overload?' and Joss blushed.

'How long will we keep the telepathy?'

'Through the weekend, if you'd like,' the Blade replied.

'You'll need it if you're going on a double-date,' the Blade continued.

How…never mind.

'What don't we remember?' Wade asked, and the Blade lifted from my hand, and the voice moved to in front of Wade.

'Funny, Wade: "what don't we remember?" There's a reason you don't remember everything: time stream,' and the Blade chuckled.

'One last thing, before we go back,' and Rufus sat up and stared intently at the now-silent Lotus Blade.

He looked at me, then Wade, then Kim, then Joss.

He ran over to Joss and took her face in his tiny hands, kissing her cheek.

He did the same thing to Kim.

He ran over to Wade, motioned for Wade to hold his hand out palm-up, and Rufus palm-slapped (or, paw-slapped) him.

He scampered up to me at the end, running up to my shoulder, and he took my right ear in his hand.

'Understand,' he squeaked, and he kissed my cheek.

'CHEESE!' he yelled as he ran back to the Cheddar and jumped into the middle of the remaining wheel, devouring it from the center out.

'We will train later, Master Ron," the Blade concluded. 'In the meantime:

'Enjoy your date. You four are very special, the most unique we have ever encountered. You belong together,' and the Blade landed back in my hand.

"Whoa," Joss said after a few moments.

"'Whoa,' is right, Joss," Kim added.

"One more thing, everyone," and all three faces turned to look at me as I held up the 'shine tray.

'Mutual berry feeding," I smiled, and everyone took a berry.

Joss and Wade shared a chocolate-covered berry, and Kim and I…

Well, we shared berries: I put the berry in her teeth, and we shared it. Then, we reversed the process.

I'm like Wade: I love strawberries.

I can't wait for Friday: a double date with my best friends, people who I'd give my life for.

This should be interesting: Joss and Wade on a real date.

Kim and I hadn't been in public on a date since the engagement: too many missions.

This will **truly** be interesting.

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load)**

Friday came quickly.

During the time after we got back, Ron spent a lot of time away from Kim, and he wouldn't tell her why.

He's learned enough from the Lotus Blade to activate and de-activate his tracking chip, but I chalked it up to his needed a modicum of privacy. He told me later, though, when he needed my help: I was more than happy to assist, especially when he told me who it was for.

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit: the new dark blue Meezod shirt with the _**BlazeIT!**_ insignia in red across the upper left-hand chest (They had just come in), tan BayDoc pants, and boat-dock loafers when Mom knocked on the door.

"Wade, Jocelyn is ready," she said thru the door.

"Thanks, Mom; I'll be right out," and I checked my hair, picked it one last time to fluff, and picked up the flowers I had for her: I was ready.

The car was down the street, so I signaled for it to come as I opened the door to my room and left.

"Jocelyn, you look wonderful," I said as I walked in and saw her in her glory:

A dark-green v-neck sweater over a white button-down blouse, a cognac-colored skirt that reached just below the boot tops, and her cognac-colored boots…

'Wade, you're doomed, but what a way to go!'

'Say that often, Wade?'

'Only when I see you after a day's absence, my beautiful, beautiful Jocelyn.'

"These are for you," I handed her the bouquet of red, yellow, and white roses when she stood.

"Thank you, Wade: they're beautiful," she replied.

"No Jocelyn: they're pretty. You're beautiful," I corrected her, and she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Good one, Son," came from Dad as he came in with Mom and the camera.

"DAD!"

"You don't think I'd miss getting this on disc, do you?

"Besides, Slim already called and asked for me to send him the 'before' shots on the internet as well as the 'after' shots, just in case he had to get a-hold of a deep space probe: he wanted evidence of the crime," Dad smiled as I put my arm around Joss and he took several pictures.

"Gee, thanks, Dad," I smiled.

"After all, what are parents for?" Mom added, then she teared up: "My baby's going on his first date!"

Dad saved me and hugged Mom, and we chose that time to wave 'Goodbye' and head out the door.

"Wade?" Sarah was coming out of her house, and she was dressed in something besides blue baggies.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, yourself. Hello, Joss: I'm Sarah Best," and Sarah stuck out her hand; "I'm Wade's next door neighbor. Congratulations, by the way," she smiled.

Joss shook her hand, then looked confused.

"For what?"

"For capturing the genius' heart, that's what, Joss," Sarah smirked, and Joss blushed.

"Heading out, Sarah?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Middleton Teen Settlement," she replied. "I'm meeting someone there," and I mentally grinned.

"That's where we're going, too!" Joss exclaimed. "I've never been there: is it nice?"

"It's cool, Joss: you'll like; that is, if you can keep your hands off Wade long enough to enjoy the place," Sarah remarked dryly, and Joss blushed again while I laughed.

"Why don't you ride with us, Sarah, if you don't mind making a stop before we get there?"

"Ride in what, Wade?" Joss asked, and the look on Sarah's face told me that 'what' had arrived.

"Just something appropriate for you, my princess." I turned her to face the music…er, the limo.

That got her attention, as did the gentleman who came around to open the door for her.

"Good evening, madam: my name is Boyd Boudreaux, but please call me Boyd. I will be your driver tonight, Miss Jocelyn, Miss, and might I add that you two ladies look lovely tonight. Dr. Load, just what **are** you up to **this** time?" He laughed as he held out his hand and helped the ladies into the back of the car.

"Nothing, Boyd, seriously," and he laughed at the 'Motor Ed' reference. "Joss and I were heading out, and Sarah was going the same place, so we offered her a ride."

"Very good. Miss Jocelyn, Miss Sarah, please let me know if there is anything at all that your two lovely ladies need," and Boyd closed the rear door after I got in.

"Joss, can I clone and age Wade a few years?" Sarah asked, laughing as she sat.

"Where to, Dr. Load?" Boyd had gotten in the front seat and lowered the divider.

"Kim's house: we'll pick up the last two there, then head to the 'Teen Settlement,'" I replied.

"Very good, sir.

"The items that you requested are in the cooler, sir," and he partially raised the window as he started the car.

"Good," I rubbed my hands together and handed Jocelyn and Sarah each a champagne glass, then opened the cooler.

"Wade, I know I'm not old enough, so you two definitely aren't!" Sarah scolded me, then laughed when I showed her the bottle and the label.

"For my juice lush," I opened the bottle of the sparkling grape juice, and Joss grinned from ear to ear.

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

I couldn't believe how excited I felt.

Monique laughed at me when I called her from the house when we got back, but she went with me to the Banana to find the perfect dress.

They didn't have it (SHOCK of SHOCKS!), but I found it next door at _**Nancy's**_. I put t on in the dressing room , and I knew it was right.

I walked out, and two guys walking by walked right into two female mannequins.

"Oh, yea, GF: that's the RHS, alright."

"RHS?"

"RonHeartStopper, GF."

I slipped it on in my room Friday night, and I smoothed it down.

'wow,' I thought, then giggled.

Knock-knock.

"It's Mom, Kimmie; may I come in?"

"Sure, Mom," and she opened the door and whistled.

"MOM!"

"I couldn't help it, Kimmie: if I wore that, your dad would have a heart attack,

"Where did you get it?" She grinned, and we laughed.

"Ron's downstairs, Kimmie, and believe you me:

"He cleans up really, really good. I think it's a new suit, too."

"A new suit?"

'Yes, it is, KP.

'I can't wait to see the dress: I've been good and not peeked.'

'Good boy.'

'Woof,' and I chuckled.

"Ready, Kimmie?" I nodded.

"I'll go downstairs: wouldn't want to ruin your entrance," she kissed my cheek, then headed out the door just as the Tweebs walked by.

"Whoa, Sis!" cam from Tim

"You look hot tonight!" came from Jim.

"Can I borrow that dress? I've got a girl I want to get into it."

"You just want to get her out of it," Jim replied, and they slapped hands.

"Seriously, Kim, you're gonna have to give Ron mouth-to-mouth."

"Like she hadn't already planned to?"

"Hoo-Sha!" was the Tweeb chorus as they ran down the stairs.

I closed door to my room and stopped at the top of the stairs.

I had the desired effect: drool spool, jaw dropped, evil thoughts crossing his face:

This was the right dress.

I was making Ron really like green:

The dress was an emerald LGD (Little Green Dress, much like my little black dress), but less below and less above: I had enough that Mom wouldn't complain (and she could corral Dad) about the amount of leg and cleavage showing.

My hose were emerald, as well, and I had a pair of faux Prada pumps (courtesy of the manufacturers of the real deal, after we busted the Fashionistas: they found the faux material, and they supplied Monique and me with both faux and real deals). The heel was lower than I liked, only one-inch, but it worked.

I came down the stairs, and Ron had recovered enough to hand me a huge basket of live orchids.

"Orchids, Ron? I love them, but…?"

"Sorry, KP, but roses won't come over here anymore: they're jealous of your beauty."

"Oooh, I've got to remember that one for Jessica!"

"TWEEBS!"

"Kimmie-c-" Dad walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping his glass.

"Kimmie-cub," he was silent for a few moments, then broke into a big grin:

"Would you mind if your mother borrowed that dress?" His grin was lascivious, pure evil.

"DAD!"

"You're beautiful, Kimmie-cub, truly beautiful," and I saw a tear in Daddy's eye.

"Thank you, Daddy," I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"We'd better get outside, KP: Wade will be waiting?"

"Wade?" I asked as Ron opened the door for me.

Partner ROCKED!

A jet-black stretch limousine was parked in front of our house, and a gorgeous man was standing at the rear door, waiting.

"Wade," Ron replied, and he took my hand and escorted me to the car.

"Good evening, Miss Kimberly, Master Ronald. It's a lovely evening, is it not?"

"It is, indeed, Boyd," Ron replied.

"And, Miss Kimberly, may I say about your dress:

"BOOYAH!" and laughter surrounded me while I blushed, including from inside the car.

I took his proffered hand and stepped into the car.

Joss, Wade, and Sarah (Sarah?) were inside, and they all were holding champagne glasses in hand and laughing.

Ron got in, Boyd closed the door, and I found out what was in the glasses while they all laughed at me when I crinkled my nose as they handed me a full glass as we pulled away: sparkling grape juice, for Jocelyn the juice lush

'HEY! I am not a juice lush!'

'Would you prefer juice piggy?' Wade asked her.

'Well, at least you did one thing right, Wade.'

'What's that, Sweet Tea?'

'Sarah: she's sharp. I like her.'

'I didn't know you were capable of **finding**, let alone capable of even **being** **around**, any girls that **weren't** redheads, Wade,' Ron smirked, and we all mentally watched Wade try to dig himself deeper into the limo seat.

"Going our way, Sarah?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Heading to the Settlement: a friend invited me to hear him sing, but I didn't even know he sang in a group," she replied, and Ron smiled.

"You're in for a surprise, then, Sarah," Ron said, and he wouldn't tell her anything else.

-----

**(Archives of Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

There's nothing like pulling up in a limo to get attention and clear the entrance to a building.

I stepped out, taking Boyd's offered hand, and the lot cheered for me.

For me!

I grinned self-consciously and waved. I was getting better, but I wasn't used to being treated like a celebrity, not yet anyway.

Ron stepped out and took my hand, and the applause and cheers redoubled.

Sarah got a nice grouping of cheers and some wolf whistles when she stepped out: she was showing more leg than I'd ever seen her show before. She had told me and Joss, on the way over, why she was coming out tonight, aid we both wished her good luck, and good hunting.

Joss received a huge wave of cheers when she exited, and the noise grew when Wade stepped out of the limo; it became overwhelming when Wade took Joss' hand and kissed it. He offered his right arm to Joss, then his left to Sarah, and he walked in, the middle of a 'beautiful girl' sandwich.

'Ever the gentleman, huh, Wade?' Ron asked him.

'Hey, I do what I can,' he replied.

Ron and I followed them in, and I was surprised once again:

Ron had arranged for a cozy little table for six in one of the best locations in the house, and the table was already set and provided with lit candles, flames flickering in the blowing air from the ceiling fans.

Ron and Wade pulled out our chairs, and then Wade sat as Ron disappeared for a moment, returning with his chef's coat and hat on, pushing a rolling cart with two huge trays on it: one on top and another on the lower shelf.

"Chef Ronald 'as prepared ze meal for tonight, and it is ze extra special foe ze ladies und gentlemen."

"What is it, Ron?"

"Tonight's main course is _'Le Bout rôti de Moufette au jus."_

Wade laughed, as did Sarah.

"Mmmm," I cooed. "Sounds dee-lish. What is it?"

"An old family recipe, KP," and Ron lifted the lid to reveal the black-and-white tail stretched out on the large serving tray.

"Roasted Skunk Butt in its own juice."

"RON!"

Dead silence, then laughter filled the entire room.

Joss sat there with a wicked grin on her face, and I soon learned why, when the laughter died down.

"Pepe!" she cried out, and Ron looked shocked.

"Ron, you killed Pepe Le Pew!" the laughter started up again when she leaned over the tail and mock-wept.

"You've done in the 'solon of love,'" she continued to even more laughs, and she picked up the skunk tail and began to fan herself with it

"Ah do decla', Ah believe Ahm's havin' the vapo's," Joss continued as she continued to fan herself, and the laughs kept coming as Wade started singing '_Elderly Man River.'_

Ron lifted the lid on the other tray, and I breathed a sigh of relief: pizza, wings, and salad.

The laughs finally died, and we were able to start eating.

It wasn't Ron's best, but he didn't buy the ingredients; it was, however, quite delicious…much better than the alternative.

The room had piped-in music for the majority of the evening, but it was at least quiet, so we could talk and laugh and enjoy ourselves.

Sarah was a surprise to me, and I was embarrassed to admit that I hadn't spent much time with her all these years: she was really a delightful person, witty and acerbic and nice. I should have known that: if I kept seeing her at Wade's house, she was most definitely someone I should have gotten to know.

She kept looking around for someone, and he finally arrived to large applause, much to her surprise.

"Chipster! Over here!" Ron called out when Chip Design came in the door to the applause of over half the Settlement. Chip came over, still wearing his signature short pants and white socks.

"Ron!" They slapped hands and hugged, and Ron pulled out his chair for him and handed him a fresh plate.

Chip put the plate down and held out his hand to Sarah, who shyly took it. He bent over and kissed her hand, turning Sarah's face a brilliant red.

"Sarah. I'm so glad you could come tonight," he smiled as he spoke softly, releasing her hand and sitting, then grabbing a piece of pizza and scarfing it down like he'd not eaten in a week.

"Sarah, I didn't know you knew the Chipmeister," Ron continued as he scarfed down another slice himself.

"We've run into each other once or twice over the last two years," Sarah replied.

"That's her story, Ron," and Chip put the pizza down.

"I've been worshiping this lovely lady ever since last year's Spirit Dance, but you remember me back then: I was so shy, I couldn't ask a clock what time it was," and Sarah laughed with us and ducked her head.

Something told me that the problem had been mutual.

"I finally talked to her this summer, but only for a few minutes before a GJ jet almost blew me away. We went and had coffee, and I was sure I wanted to spend more time with her.

"I've been busy, and I finally got up the nerve to ask her, but I couldn't find her between classes, and I was too scared to go back to her house," Sarah blushed: she must like him!

"Then, I finally got the nerve to ask her to come here, and Barkin almost gave me detention for it!"

"I got more homework," Ron groused, so I made him feel better with a kiss.

"Sarah, I really hope you like our group," Chip smiled, and Sarah still looked confused.

"What group, Chip?" and Ron slapped his head.

"Of course, Sarah: that's why you gave me that strange look in the car on the way over here: you didn't know that Chip was the lead singer for the _**Motherboards**_," and she squealed with delight.

"You're **that** singer?" she asked, and Chip nodded sheepishly.

"I **love** your stuff, Chip," now it was Chip's turn to blush while Ron looked at Joss.

"Joss, Chip's band is the top band in Middleton, and it look like they'll get a recording contract from one of the big boys," he explained, and Chip stood and wiped his hands.

"Gotta go, everybody. Sarah, I have a special for you, but it'll have to be after I do one other thing for a good friend," he smiled, blew her a kiss, and headed to the stage where the rest of the band had assembled over the past few minutes.

Sarah reached up and 'caught' it, pulling it down next to her cheek.

"Smooth, Sarah," Joss grinned: she understood love better than Sarah did.

"It's 9:30, and you know what that means!" the announcer cut into the piped-in music, and the audience cheered.

"It's 'Computer Hardware Night' at the Settlement, and that means that _**The Motherboards**_ are in the house!" and the crowd yelled as the band kicked off with some hard rock, and segued after three songs into a ballad.

"Here's an original for you 'drinking-age' people," and the laughs kicked off with a hard, fast rock beat, and Chip Design and Dale Tomlinson, one of the backup singers, kicked off "Party Time," which ended with a great round of applause.

They did another ballad-style piece, then Chip kicked them into some Beatles, of all things, and they went through several songs in style, to more applause.

After the umpteenth chorus of _**Hey, Jude, **_Chip put the mike back on the stand and slipped on a wireless headset.

"We have some special people here tonight, and I was asked by one of them to do a special performance of one of his favorite songs, just for the four of them.

"Kim and Jocelyn Possible: please, come on up," and I stood, amazed, as did Joss to thunderous applause.

"Dr. Wade Load and Ron Stoppable, please join the ladies up here," and I looked over at Ron and wondered just what he's cooked up this time.

He just smiled and grinned the Ron-grin.

Uh-oh….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to the stage, if you please: it's old-style 1960s 'United States BandMaster' dancing tonight, showcasing the couples," and we were all four escorted to the stage.

What surprised me was that Ron took Joss' hand, and Wade took mine.

Then, the music started: a keyboard and guitar duet with soft drums in the background, setting the soft, smooth mood. It was mellow, relaxing, comfortable, and soothing. Wade took me in his arms, surprising me even more. When Chip began to sing, I closed my eyes, and we began to dance:

_In your eyes there's a deeper blue, coloured by the sadness found in solitude._

All I could think of was Eric, Drakken, and the Diablos as Wade let me rock.

_In your dreams you sink in deeper blue, just hoping for the answers to come and rescue you.  
_

That cactus, and Ron, as Wade continued to let me rock.

_Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

_In your heart beats a deeper blue, fed by indecision and the moments that you lose._

Wade picked it up, and he danced surprisingly well: I never knew. He was a gentleman through the beginning of the piece, not forcing me in any direction but allowing me to flow along with the music.

_Memories lost in deeper blue, hidden by the darkness and the lies he put you through.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

_The moon pours light through broken windows, shattered glass…  
reflects the night,  
And it's wrapped in a  
shade of deeper blue._

Wade twirled me during the verse, and I grinned at him as I came around:  
'In my dreams, Kim: thank you,' he thought as we came back together, hugging a bit tighter now. I opened my eyes to the dark brown smiling eyes of my dance partner, and he smiled. I smiled back

_Settle down into deeper blue, close your eyes and realise she's not the one for you, _

Wade smiled a sad smile at me, and I knew then for certain that he truly understood: this was his way of letting me go.

_Watch the stars spin in deeper blue and see that time still moves along and it's time you moved on too.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

'Thank you, Wade, for being my friend.'  
'Aww, Kim: No Big,' he chuckled his response, and I laughed with him.

_The sun will shine through every window, mirrored in your brighter life.  
And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Close your eyes and realize, _

I shut mine and realized that Wade was releasing my hands:  
'Goodbye, Kim.'  
'Goodbye, Wade. Thank you, again,' I replied, tears leaking from my closed eyes: he let me go, and I was left standing, alone, on the dance floor.

_That I am here with you_

I felt a very familiar hand in mine. I squeezed it hand, and it squeezed back

_And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Open up, so you can see, just how much I love you _

I opened them, and the love of my live was standing there, goofy grin and all, holding a single white rose in his other hand.  
'Hey, KP.'  
'Hey, Ron.'

_And we'll move past our  
shades of deeper blue. _

I looked over, and Wade was standing with Joss, holding a single yellow rose and a Ron-style grin on his face.

'My guys: I think I'll keep 'em,' I thought as I leaned forward and kissed Ron as the music ended and the crowd cheered.

'Sounds like a plan, Cousin Kim,' came from Joss as she did the same, leaning forward and kissing Wade, growing the cheer volume even more.

The guys were only thinking one thing while they kissed us:

'**BOOYAH!'**

The cheering continued, and I knew for certain that we four were bound together, forever.

Monique was right:

Me like.

-----

Chapter now complete

-----

Story now complete

-----

Author's afterward:

-----

I can honestly say that I haven't had this much fun since the hogs ate Grandma. And, no naked mole rats (or certain skunks) were harmed (physically, mentally, or emotionally) during the creation of this story.

-----

The song can be found on the Internet: the information can be found in my forum "JadeKimverse discussions" under the topic "Deeper Blue source."

-----

A very special set of thanks go out to the following for hanging in with me on this often-times mind-warping voyage: providing guidance, information, opinions (like they could ever resist doing so), and encouragement during this romp through the lives and minds of our heroes and on the events documented here:

AtomicFire  
CajunBear73  
Chaosengine  
Commander Argus  
Desslock3  
DuffKilliganFan  
Joe Stoppingham  
King in Yellow  
Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Sir Sebastian  
Slyrr  
Spectre666  
Star-Eva01  
Twila Starla  
VRWC  
Whitem  
Zaratan

These individuals also provided me with a strong support group, especially when I returned from my unscheduled Multiple Sclerosis one-month hiatus during the month of March: I cannot thank you enough for the emails and calls I received while I was out and after I returned. My undying thanks and gratitude goes out to each and every one of you, along with a double-orders of Nacos and Chimeratos, (extra cheese and grande-sized, of course) and super-large Slurpsters.

The roasted animal (borrowed and modified) referred to in the chapter is a running joke from one of my favorite writers, Rocinante, used to honor this wonderful writer. If you have not read the 'Celler' series, I heartily recommend it, even over my own. This writer brings Kim Possible to life for the reader…seriously.

One final comment: thank you, once again, King in Yellow, for truly making me 'almost' speechless with your comments. I am truly humbled by your statements, and I intend to keep that bar at this level or higher for myself.

-----

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and something to think about.

-----

And, as I will forever be in her debt:

This story is lovingly dedicated to _**Twila Starla**._

The four-way brain switch was her idea; I just expanded on it a bit.

As the co-holder of the title of AngstMaster-General, I have appointed **_Twila Starla _**as my official 'Oops' muse. Whether she accepts the title or not is up to her; it, however, will always be hers to own.

Thank you, Twila, and I hope you found this piece worthy of you, your brilliance, and your persistence in pushing me to move forward with this idea. Your drive and desire to see this come to fruition gave me encouragement during my physical rehabilitation (well, that and Jackie, but that's not important).

Dear lady, please let me know if ever you are in the Dallas-Ft. Worth Metroplex: We'll find a Slurpster-equivalent, or at least a MoonNickels-equivalent for a coffee or a hot chocolate, your choice. Who knows: we may even find a restaurant willing to attempt the Naco!

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----

Deeper blue….

-----


End file.
